Blog użytkownika:Fosforella123/Słowianka, smoki i wikingowie
Od autorki Jest to mój pierwszy blog, chociaż postać głównej bohaterki wymyśliłam już na długo przed premierą jws2. Od tamtego czasu większość fabuły zmieniła się nie do poznania, ale cóż, każda historia dojrzewa. Dlatego zachęcam do komentowania i krytki - miałam wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby mój pomysł dopracować. Część druga tutaj. Przewodnik po postaciach tutaj. A tutaj mój mocno eksperymentalny tfur. Odcinek 1. Mistrzyni krosna ucieka Truso. Tętniący życiem nadbałtycki port, gdzieś na ziemiach Prusów. Jak to w ważnym ośrodku handlowym, jak w tyglu mieszały się tam wszelkie kultury i nacje. Byli tam więc Prusowie, mimo wszystko stanowiący większość w mieście. Byli też normańscy kupcy i nie tylko kupcy, a także imigranci z pobliskich ziem Słowian. Ponadto w ciągu roku do portu przybijały statki z najprzeróżniejszych krajów, przywożąc do Trusa swoje niezmierzone bogactwa, w zamian wywożąc kunsztowne, kościane wyroby. Na ulicach miasta (jeśli w tych czasach można było to nazwać ulicami) aż roiło się od straganów z wszelkim możliwym w tych stronach towarem. Na stołach skrzyły się w słońcu wystawione na sprzedaż drobiazgi, w powietrzu unosił się zapach ryb, owoców i obcych przypraw, a wśród stoisk dało się słyszeć wszelkie znane wówczas języki. Wśród tej powodzi zapachów, dźwięków i widoków, dzierżąc wiklinowy koszyk, szła mała Pomorzanka, która urodziła się już w Trusie i nie znała innego domu. Jej brązowe niczym kora lipy włosy były uplecione w warkocz, opadający na jej już dawno wyblakłą, niebieską sukienkę. Orzechowymi oczami rozglądała się wesoło wokół. Niedługo były jej urodziny, i z tej okazji ojciec pozwolił jej kupić trochę materiału na swoją nową, wymarzoną sukienkę. Nagle na ulicy podniósł się straszny hałas. Rumor upadającego stołu, brzęk upadających na ziemię kościanych grzebieni i krzyk zrozpaczonego kupca. Wszyscy, nie wyłączając Słowianki, przezornie zgromadzili się pod ścianami budynków. Pięciu silnie umięśnionych, uzbrojonych Normanów właśnie demolowało stragan miejscowego grzebieniarza. Bandyci z nieukrywaną satysfakcją łamali delikatne grzebienie i deptali pozostałe po ich czynie odłamki. Ofiara bandziorów mogła tylko lamentować, załamując w bezsilności ręce. W końcu jeden z Normanów, najwyższy, wymierzył mu cios w szczękę. Grzebieniarz aż się zatoczył, zatrzymując się na ścianie najbliższego domu. Norman odwrócił się i omiótł wzrokiem zgromadzonych gapiów. - Ty! - nagle wymierzył palec w Słowiankę. - Skałka, tak? Twój ojczulek będzie następny. Skałka wyprężyła się i rzuciła bandycie spojrzenie tak twarde, że równie dobrze mogłoby być wykute z żelaza .- Mój ojciec nic wam nie da! - odparła po normańsku. - Ach tak? - bandzior uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Ulf! Naucz tę pannicę rozumu. Jeden ze zbirów splunął w ręce i zrobił krok w stronę dziewczyny. Ta nie czekała, aż napastnik do niej dojdzie. Puściła się pędem w dół ulicy, zostawiając za sobą chmurę kurzu. Bandyci czym prędzej pobiegli za nią. Skałka za wszelką cenę chciała zgubić pogoń. Nie chodziło nawet o groźbę ciężkiego pobicia. W koszyku miała skórzany mieszek z pieniędzmi na materiał jej sukienki - nie mogły wpaść w ręce bandziorów. Dlatego biegła ile sił w nogach, klucząc ulicami i roztrącając ludzi na boki. Nagle wśród tłumu zobaczyła swoją starszą siostrę, Żywię. Czarnowłosą piękność, pannę na wydaniu. Skałka rzuciła koszyk zaskoczonej siostrze i pobiegła dalej. Teraz przynajmniej nie musiała myśleć o powierzonych jej pieniądzach. Wciąż klucząc, ciągle będąc ściganą, Słowianka znalazła się na targu niewolników. Tam zanurkowała między stojące tam niewolnice. Stanęła wśrod zdezorientowanych kobiet, wypatrując pościgu. Pięciu Normanów przebiegło obok grupki niewolnic, nie zauważając ukrytej tam Skałki. Dziewczyna odczekała jeszcze chwilę zanim wyjdzie spośród niewolnic. Gdy uznała, że może bezpiecznie opuścić ukrycie, śmiało wykonała krok w przód. Nagle ktoś złapał ją mocno za ramię. - A ty gdzie? - usłyszała pytanie po normańsku. - Do domu. - odparła zdumiona Skałka i się odwróciła. Zobaczyła przeoraną bliznami twarz typowego zbira. Mężczyzna roześmiał się obrzydliwym, odpychającym śmiechem. - Ty nie masz domu, głupia. - popchnął ją w stronę portu. Inne niewolnice posłusznie zaczęły iść w tym samym kierunku. - Ale ja jestem wolna! - zaprotestowała dziewczyna. - Jestem córką kupca Otłoki i nie jestem niewolnicą, a już na pewno nie pańską. - Ależ oczywiście. - handlarz niewolników złapał ją za ramię i brutalnie pociągnął ją w stronę portu. Skałka krzyczała, obrzucała handlarza najgorszymi obelgami w trzech językach, próbowała się wyrwać. Nic jednak nie było w stanie uwolnić jej z żelaznego uścisku ręki Normana. Odcinek 2. Przebłysk nadziei Na targowisku jak zwykle panował straszny harmider - krzyki kupców zachwalających swój towar, szmery rozmów, brzęk pieniędzy. I choć Skałka była otoczona przez znajome odgłosy, wszystko wokół wydawało jej się obce. Może to dlatego, że wszystkie rozmowy były prowadzone jedynie po normańsku. Może też dlatego, że nie był to targ w Trusie, jak dotąd jedynym znanym jej świecie. Przyczynić do tego mógł się też fakt, że był to targ niewolników. I tym razem to Skałka była towarem. Sama w to na początku nie wierzyła, ale po tygodniu podróżowania między kolejnymi targami, z czego każdy był coraz bardziej oddalony od Trusa, w końcu musiała przyjąć to do wiadomości. Teraz, razem z innymi niewolnicami, stała ze spuszczoną głową, ze zrezygnowaniem wbijając pusty wzrok w ziemię. W pewnej chwili przed ich grupką stanął mężczyzna zdecydowanie wyróżniający się wyglądem spośród wszechobecnych tutaj Normanów w futrzastych kamizelkach i brudnobrązowych tunikach. Gęsta, smolistoczarna broda i takież wąsy oraz turban na głowie wraz z jaskrawym, cudzoziemskim ubiorem, nie pozwalały na niezwrócenie na niego uwagi. Dlatego też Skałka, mimo swojego otępienia, uniosła głowę i przyjrzała się osobliwemu mężczyźnie. Oryginał nagle spojrzał na Pomorzankę. Przekrzywił nieco głowę i zmarszczył brwi. W końcu podszedł do dziewczyny i zapytał po normańsku: - Skąd ty jesteś? Skałkę już wielokrotnie o to pytano. Dlatego bez zająknięcia powiedziała w tym samym języku przygotowaną już wcześniej formułkę: - Jestem Pomorzanką z Trusa i mam na imię Skałka. Jestem córką kupca Otłoki. Znam trzy języki: słowiański, pruski i normański. Potrafię tkać, szyć i gotować. Ponadto bardzo szybko się uczę. - Jesteś z Trusa? - upewnił się brodacz. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Opowiedziała pokrótce, jak dostała się w niewolę. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez chwilę, drapiąc się po brodzie. - Akurat wybieram się do Trusa... - mruknął i podszedł do handlarza niewolników. Skałka bacznie obserwowała brodacza. Coś, jakby malutka iskierka nadziei rozbłysła w jej umyśle. Nadziei na powrót do domu i do wolności. Z mocno bijącym sercem patrzyła, jak tajemniczy mężczyzna targuje się o nią, a potem płaci handlarzowi ustaloną cenę. Została kupiona. * Niestety, Johann, jak się później przedstawił Skałce jej nowy właściciel, nie popłynął do Trusa, lecz w przeciwnym kierunku. Był kupcem i, jak się potem tłumaczył, chciał jeszcze odwiedzić ziemie na północy. Czas na jego okręcie, którego załoga o dziwo składała się tylko z niej samej i Johanna, upływał Skałce na bezustannej pracy. Pomagała kupcowi w sterowaniu statkiem, sortowała jego towary, a w portach obsługiwała klientów i pilnowała okrętu, gdy jej pan szedł do miasta. Johann nauczył ją prowadzić rachunki i posługiwać się kamieniem słonecznym, żeby sam nie musiał ciągle się wszystkim zajmować. Nie było tak źle - wprawdzie racje żywnościowe Skałki mogłyby być odrobinę większe, ale za to dostała nowe ubranie zamiast swojej podartej w czasie życia wśród niewolnic sukienki. Oczywiście, najtańsze z możliwych - męską, nieokreślonego koloru tunikę, szare spodnie i brązowe buty. Pasa już nie dostała, więc zamiast niego musiała użyć sznura. Jedyną rozrywką Skałki były wciąż opowiadane przez Johanna historie jego niezwykłych przygód w czasie podróży po świecie. I choć wiedziała, że były mocno podkoloryzowane, uwielbiała ich słuchać. Zawsze zresztą kochała wysłuchiwać wiadomości o dalekich krajach, tak odmiennych od znanego jej Trusa. Dlatego też, w połączeniu z nadzieją na późniejsze opowiedzenie ich jej rodzinie, opowieści Johanna o śmiercionośnych kałamarnicach i straszliwych sztormach stawały się dla Skałki jeszcze piękniejsze. Odcinek 3. Wyspy zapomniane przez świat Skałka uniosła wysoko kamień słoneczny i spojrzała przez niego w zasnute szarymi chmurami niebo. Gdy w końcu znalazła słońce, a Johann skorygował kurs, niewolnica usiadła na ławce i zapatrzyła się w morze. Granatowe grzbiety fal łagodnie wznosiły się i znów znikały w powierzchni oceanu. Stalowe chmury kłębiły się nad horyzontem, a wysoko nad głowami podróżników z wesołym szwargotem przeleciały mewy. Zaraz... mewy? Skałka od kilku tygodni nie widziała ani jednego ptaka. Po kupieniu jej przez Johanna płynęli wciąż na północ, a potem nagle odbili od brzegu na północny zachód. Aż dotąd płynęli po pełnym morzu, po drodze widząc tylko jednostajną powierzchnię oceanu, przez którą czasem było widać srebrzyste ryby. Ani śladu mewy czy nawet rybitwy. Nagle, od strony dziobu, na horyzoncie zamajaczyła czarna plama lądu. Była zbyt mała, by mógł to być brzeg kontynentu. Gdy zbliżyli się nieco do tajemniczego lądu, Pomorzanka zyskała pewność, że jest to wyspa. - Co to jest? - zapytała, wskazując czerniejący w oddali brzeg. - Wyspa Berk. - odparł kupiec. - To część całego Archipelagu. - Nigdy o niej nie słyszałam. - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Nie tylko ty... - uśmiechnął się brodacz. - Ja sam kiedyś znalazłem się tu tylko dzięki uśmiechowi łaskawego losu. I zaczął porywającą opowieść o pewnym fatalnym sztormie, który zagnał go aż na skraj Archipelagu. Tam, dryfując, uczepiony szczątków swojego statku, znalazł schronienie wśród mieszkańców Berk. Od tamtego czasu Archipelag stał się jego drugim domem i opuszczał go tylko na wyprawy po egzotyczne na tych wyspach towary: atrament, szklane flakoniki, nasiona najprzeróżniejszych roślin... Wtedy w historię gadatliwego kupca nagle wkradł się furkot skrzydeł. Na ławce obok Skałki wylądowała... jaszczurka. Była ogromna - prawie pół metra długości, z wielką, okrągłą głową i długim ogonem zakończonym strzałką. Z jej zielono-czerwonego grzbietu wyrastały delikatne, błoniaste skrzydła. Osobliwy gad przyglądał się dziewczynie swoimi przenikliwymi, żółtymi oczami. Niewolnica przez chwilę patrzyła na dziwne stworzenie z mieszanką zdziwienia, niepokoju i podziwu. W końcu ostrożnie uniosła rękę i lekko przysunęła ją do niezwykłego zwierzęcia. Jaszczurka obwąchała dokładnie dłoń Słowianki, a potem... otarła się o nią bokiem, cicho przy tym mrucząc. Miała szorstkie, ciepłe łuski. Skałka uśmiechnęła się i ostrożnie pogłaskała osobliwe zwierzątko. To natychmiast wskoczyło jej na kolana, domagając się dalszych pieszczot. - Gratuluję odwagi. - powiedział Johann, nie próbując nawet ukryć zdziwienia. - Ja sam jeszcze boję się smoków. Rzekomy "smok" spojrzał na kupca z pogardą, syknął złowieszczo i odleciał czym prędzej, łopocząc swoimi małymi skrzydełkami. Dziewczyna odprowadziła go zaskoczonym wzrokiem. - Smoków? - upewniła się. - Przecież to było tylko jakieś zwierzę. Może i dziwne, ale na pewno nie smok. - Od kiedy jesteś taką ekspertką od smoczej rasy? - zapytał ironicznie kupiec. - Słyszałam o jednym, który mieszkał pod Krakowem. To się znam. - obrażona Skałka założyła ręce na piersiach. Johann roześmiał się tak głośno, że jeszcze długo nie mógł złapać oddechu. Gdy się nareszcie uspokoił, powiedział tajemniczo: - Uwierz mi. Gdy dalej popłyniemy przez Archipelag, z pewnością przekonasz się do nazwy "smok". - Ale potem popłyniemy do Trusa, prawda? - zaniepokoiła się niewolnica. Kupiec w odpowiedzi tylko machnął ręką. W tym momencie wpłynęli do portu. Pomorzanka jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziała konstrukcji takiej jak ta: po skalistym klifie pięły się niezliczone drewniane kładki, zdające się sięgać samego nieba. Nie było tu plaży, lecz w zatokę wcinały się liczne pomosty, przy których było przycumowanych kilka statków. Na tychże pomostach już tłumnie zgromadziły się... kozy. Skałka musiała przetrzeć oczy, gdyż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Rzeczywiście, domniemane kozy okazały się być ludźmi. Co więcej, Normanami. Nosili jednak dziwaczne hełmy z przytwierdzonymi do nich rogami, co na pierwszy rzut oka upodabniało ich do rogacizny. Słowianka już nie wątpiła w opowieść Johanna - o tych wyspach z pewnością nikt nie mógł słyszeć. Inaczej po świecie szeroko rozniosłyby się legendy o ludziach-kozach, którzy mieszkają na odciętych od znanej cywilizacji wysepkach i budują potężne porty. Gdy w końcu kupiec i jego niewolnica zacumowali statek, na pokład od razu wylał się tłum rogatych Normanów. Spokojnie przeglądali towary, dyskutowali między sobą i wymieniali się najnowszymi wieściami z Johannem. Nawet mówili nieco inaczej od reszty znanych Skałce ludzi - niby po normańsku, ale z osobliwym akcentem i zmieniając niektóre głoski. Słowianka jeszcze długo w osłupieniu przyglądała się mieszkańcom Berk. Oni z kolei patrzyli na nią nieufnie i zaraz odwracali wzrok od odzianej w męskie ubrania, wychudzonej niewolnicy. W końcu jednak Pomorzanka otrząsnęła się ze zdumienia. Musiała wracać do obowiązków. Zauważyła ognistorudą dziewczynę, chyba w jej wieku, buszującą w koszach z bronią. Włosy miała zaplecione w dwa długie warkocze opadające jej na plecy. Nosiła zieloną spódnicę z ćwiekami i szarą bluzkę odsłaniającą jej piegowate ramiona. Całości dopełniał hełm z krótkimi, wygiętymi esowato rogami. Młodej Normance towarzyszył jej ojciec, również przeglądający broń. Skałka podeszła do klientów i zapytała uprzejmie: - Czy mogłabym w czymś państwu pomóc? Rogaci Normanie z zaskoczeniem spojrzeli na obcą. Widocznie ledwo ją zrozumieli. W końcu ojciec skinął głową. - Tak. Szukamy miecza dla Strzały. - wskazał swoją rudą córkę. - Na prezent urodzinowy. - Spóźniony o miesiąc. - przypomniała mu Strzała. - Na dobry prezent warto poczekać. - uciął ojciec. Skałka przez chwilę musiała przetrawić informację, że tak jak jeszcze w Trusie (kiedy to było!) sama marzyła o własnoręcznie uszytej sukience, tak ta młoda wojowniczka marzyła o mieczu. W końcu zaproponowała kilka przykładowych broni. Wybredna Normanka po wielu próbach nareszcie wybrała miecz jednoręczny, z rzeźbioną gałką. Gdy dobili targu, Słowianka przyjęła zapłatę i z ulgą zaksięgowała zakup. Jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiało jej się tak trudno. Wtedy do Johanna podeszła niziutka, przygarbiona, całkowicie siwiuteńka staruszka podpierająca się kijem obwieszonym zwierzęcymi kłami. Sądząc po wieku i po kiju właśnie, musiała to być tutejsza szamanka. Przekazała kupcowi worek, do którego Johann natychmiast zajrzał. Gdy spojrzał na staruszkę pytająco, ta wskazała kijem... Skałkę. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, kupiec zawołał niewolnicę. Nic nie podejrzewając, dziewczyna posłusznie podeszła do brodacza. - Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała z rozpędu. - Skałko... - Johann jakby nie usłyszał pytania. - To jest Gothi, twoja nowa pani. - wskazał szamankę, która właśnie badawczo przyglądała się Słowiance. Skałce omal nie stanęło serce. Na przemian bladła i czerwieniała, wciąż mrugając, jakby nie wierząc własnym oczom i uszom. W końcu zwróciła się do Johanna po słowiańsku, nie chcąc robić przykrości staruszce: - Ale jak to? Miał mnie pan odwieźć do Trusa! - Mówiłem tylko, że się tam wybieram. - odparł kupiec, kalecząc mocno ojczystą mowę Skałki. - Nic nie obiecywałem. - Mój ojciec zapłaci panu o wiele więcej w Trusie! W ogóle za co mnie pan sprzedał? - zajrzała do worka. Uderzył ją intensywny zapach ziół. - Trochę ziółek za niewolnika? Nawet ja widzę, że okropnie pan na tym traci. - Za niewolnika bym tracił. Za ledwo odrosłą od ziemi, wychudzoną niewolnicę to rozsądna cena. - Po co więc pan mnie kupił?! - oburzyła się Słowianka. - Nie zawsze podróżowałem samotnie po świecie... - kupiec uśmiechnął się słabo. - Przypominasz mi kogoś. Ale spokojnie, jesteś podobna do Niej tylko z twarzy. Ona była miła i pracowita. W Pomorzance zagotowała się krew. Nie mogła jednak już nic zrobić poza nic nieznaczącym zaciśnięciem pięści. Zdanie niewolnika liczy się tyle, co skrzypienie desek pokładu pod stopami. - Jest pan złem. - wycedziła przez zęby w bezsilności. - Przepraszam panią bardzo za tę krótką wymianę zdań. - Johann płynnie przeszedł na tutejszy dialekt, zwracając się do szamanki. - Bardzo się przywiązałem do Skałki. Teraz już należy do pani. Staruszka ze zrozumieniem skinęła swoją śnieżnobiałą głową. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do swej nowej niewolnicy i zeszła ze statku. Zaczęła powoli iść w górę po labiryncie pnących się po klifie kładek. Skałka ze ściśniętym gardłem poszła za nią. Nawet już nie spojrzała na kupca, tylko wpatrywała się wciąż w plecy swojej nowej pani. Szamanka dziarsko pokonywała kolejne poziomy berkiańskiego portu, za każdym stawianym krokiem stukając kijem w deski wznoszących się po skalnej ścianie kładek. Kij był o wiele wyższy od niej samej, a przy każdym jego ruchu przywiązane do niego kły cicho brzęczały. W pewien niezwykły sposób, te dźwięki nieco uspokajały Słowiankę. Czasem tylko, gdy przypadkiem spojrzała na morze, przypominał jej się utracony dom, do którego już nigdy nie wróci. I rodzina, z którą nie mogła się nawet pożegnać. Wtedy znowu wsłuchiwała się w stuki i brzęki kija staruszki, żeby nie czuć już bólu. Nareszcie dotarły na szczyt klifu. Tam Skałce znowu ścisnęło się gardło. Zobaczyła kilkanaście domów, podobnych do wkopanych w ziemię dziobów łodzi, i górującą nad nimi, wykutą w skale twierdzę. Oto miejsce, gdzie pewnie spędzi resztę swojego życia. Znów znajomy brzęk. Staruszka poszła w stronę domu wybudowanego na wysokich palach, z krętymi schodkami prowadzącymi pod same drzwi. Słowianka westchnęła i podążyła za szamanką. Weszły do domu, gdzie przywitał ich wiercący w nosie zapach ziół i przepysznej kolacji. Koło kociołka z zupą stał ten sam "smok", który przyleciał wcześniej na statek. Radośnie machając ogonem i wywieszając język, otarł się o nogi Gothi, a potem dał się pogłaskać Skałce. Gładząc łuski pięknego gada, dziewczyna zauważyła położony pod ścianą siennik. Pewnie dla niej. Potem przyjrzała się mieszającej zupę szamance. Gothi może i była cicha, ale patrzyła na Skałkę z prawdziwie szczerym uśmiechem. Kto wie? Może nawet nie będzie tu tak źle. Złapała mnie wena, więc odcinek wyszedł dosyć długi :-). Chciałabym jeszcze Wam wszystkim podziękować za to, że czytacie i że dajecie mi takie wspaniałe opinie. Warto pisać choćby dla jednej osoby, a co dopiero dla aż tylu! Nawet nie wiecie, ile radości sprawia mi każdy Wasz komentarz. Odcinek 4. Kufla i widowiska Właśnie zapadł zmrok, a na niebie kłębiły się granatowe chmury, raz po raz przesłaniając księżyc. W porcie łagodne fale cicho szemrzały wśród pomostów, a przycumowane statki kołysały się miarowo. Jednak wysoko nad portem, niedaleko krawędzi klifu, w małym domku na palach, nikt nie podziwiał tego pięknego widoku. Zamiast tego Skałka zajadała ze smakiem już drugą porcję parującej jeszcze zupy. Gothi, grzejąc się przy palenisku, ze współczuciem obserwowała wychudzoną przez trudy życia niewolnicy dziewczynę. U jej stóp drzemał jej gadzi ulubieniec, z rozkoszą leżąc na grzbiecie z łapkami wiszącymi w powietrzu. Jego nozdrza powoli rozszerzały się i zwężały w rytm oddechów, a koniec ogona lekko drgał. Nagle na schodach prowadzących do domu dały się słyszeć spieszne kroki. Po chwili zaskrzypiały drzwi i przez szparę do wnętrza wsunęła się głowa małego chłopca, zwieńczona hełmem z baranimi rogami. Chłopiec z szacunkiem skinął głową witając szamankę, przy czym jego rogi o mały włos nie uderzyły z łoskotem w podłogę. Mały Norman z nieskrywaną ciekawością przyjrzał się Skałce. - To ty jesteś tą nową niewolnicą? - zapytał w tutejszym dialekcie. Słowianka potwierdziła. - Wódz cię wzywa do Twierdzy. - powiedział rogacz. - Masz przyjść natychmiast. Zaskoczona Pomorzanka spojrzała na swoją panią. Ta machnęła ręką, pozwalając dziewczynie iść. Skałka więc posłusznie wstała i poszła do Twierdzy, prowadzona przez posłańca. Po dosyć długiej drodze w ciemności, w której dziewczyna co rusz się o wszystko potykała, ten osobliwy duet stanął w końcu u ogromnych drzwi, których szczyt tonął teraz w czerni nocy. Chłopiec z niemałym wysiłkiem pchnął jedno z ciężkich skrzydeł, które ustąpiło z cichym skrzypnięciem. Obydwoje weszli do środka. We wnętrzu Skałkę niemal oślepił blask z dwóch wielkich palenisk, za sprawą pewnego dziwacznego pomysłu umieszczonych pośrodku blatów dwóch ciągnących się przez całą salę stołów, wzdłuż całej ich długości. Przy tych niezwykłych stołach-paleniskach, na równie ogromnych ławach, siedzieli chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Prawie każdy miał przed sobą kawałek mięsa albo rybę, a już wszyscy bez wyjątku mieli wypełnione po brzegi kufle ze złocistym płynem. Berkianie głośno ze sobą gawędzili, raz po raz się śmiejąc, klepiąc się po plecach albo trzaskając kuflami w stoły. Czasem też zachaczali rogami o rogi sąsiada, jakby nie mogli po prostu zdjąć hełmów albo zaprzestać w końcu zwyczaju noszenia tak niepraktycznych nakryć głowy. Po drugiej stronie sali, na żelaznym tronie zasiadał właśnie wódz całego Berk. Skałka nie sądziła, że jakikolwiek człowiek mógł być tak umięśniony - zarówno jego korpus, jak i grube jak pnie drzew ramiona równie dobrze mogły należeć do tura. Skojarzenia do tego potężnego zwierzęcia budził dodatkowo futrzasty płaszcz i hełm z ogromnymi rogami. Widząc to wszystko, Słowianka nareszcie zrozumiała, po co została wezwana. Już w Trusie zdała sobie sprawę, że ludzie zazwyczaj do szczęścia potrzebują dwóch rzeczy: chleba i widowiska. Tym razem za chleb miały służyć kufle, a za źródło wrażeń - jej rozmowa z wodzem. Nietrudno się domyślić, że dziewczynie nie spodobała się ta rola. Gdy chłopiec z głośnym trzaskiem zamknął drzwi, wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych skupił się na Skałce. Zapadła cisza tak wielka, że było słychać ciężki oddech wystraszonej dziewczyny. Trudno jej się dziwić - większość Normanów patrzyła na obcą z podejrzliwością, a nawet wrogością. Tylko nieliczni przyglądali się jej ciekawie, ale był to raczej ten sam rodzaj zainteresowania co egzotycznym ptakiem w klatce. Dlatego też Słowianka stała przez niemiłosiernie dłużącą się chwilę tuż przy drzwiach, sparaliżowana niechęcią obecnych Normanów. Chłopiec, który ją przyprowadził, czym prędzej usiadł na swoim miejscu. Skałka nadal stała, nie ważąc się nawet poruszyć palcem. W końcu wódz wioski się zniecierpliwił. - Podejdź tu, proszę. - skinął na nią, wskazując kawałek podłogi niedaleko tronu. Dziewczyna w końcu zmusiła się do wykonania jednego kroku, a potem następnego. Nareszcie przeszła przez całą salę, między stołami, czując na policzkach żar płonących palenisk. Mała, chuda niewolnica w męskich łachmanach wśród tuzinów wielkich, silnych, niechętnych jej tubylców. Gdy zatrzymała się przed tronem, lekko dygnęła i bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała: - Wzywał mnie pan. - Owszem. - wódz pogładził swoją gęstą, rudą brodę. - Zaczynają już wokół ciebie narastać legendy, więc chciałbym od razu wszystko sprostować. Skałka nieco uniosła brwi. Została przecież kupiona dopiero przed dwoma godzinami. Moc plotki w tej odciętej od świata wiosce okazała się być niezwykła. - Przede wszystkim, kim jesteś i skąd przybyłaś? - zapytał przywódca Berk. - Nazywam się Skała, ale wszyscy mówią mi Skałka. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Jestem Słowianką z Trusa. Pomorzanką, konkretnie. - Kim? - zdziwił się wódz. Cała sala pochyliła się w stronę tronu, nasłuchując odpowiedzi. - Pomorzanką. - speszyła się niewolnica. - To takie plemię mieszkające na Pomorzu... Nad morzem bałtyckim. Całkiem potężne, według mnie. - Ale jesteś wikingiem? - upewnił się wódz. Mimo powagi sytuacji, Skałka ledwo powstrzymała śmiech. - Nie, jestem przecież Słowianką. - odparła. - Co to znaczy? I co to jest Pomorze? - Słowianie to lud żyjący na kontynencie! - Pomorzanka już nie wiedziała, jak to wytłumaczyć. - Można być albo Norm... wikingiem, albo Słowianinem, albo Prusem, Niemcem czy Włochem. Ja jestem Słowianką. - Kontynent? Co to za wyspa? - Kontynent to nie wyspa. - zastanowiła się Słowianka. - To jest ląd ciągnący się daleko za horyzont, niekończący się jak sięgnie wzrok, z górami, lasami, bagnami, stepami, pustyniami... - Gdzie na Archipelagu jest takie miejsce? - zainteresował się przywódca. - To jest poza Archipelagiem. - odparła dziewczyna. Wódz roześmiał się głośno, klepiąc się po swoich mocarnych udach. - Słyszeliście ją?! - wykrztusił, wciąż się śmiejąc. - Miejsce poza Archipelagiem! Cała sala mu zawtórowała. Skałka osłupiała. Nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby uważać, iż jakiś Archipelag jest całym, jedynym światem. A co z jej Trusem? - Mniejsza zresztą o to. - machnął ręką wódz. - Teraz najważniejsze pytanie: czy obiecujesz, że nie wyrządzisz krzywdy nikomu z nas? Ani żadnemu smokowi? - Oczywiście. - niewolnica rozłożyła ręce. - Nawet gdybym chciała, to bym nie potrafiła. A poza tym... zaraz, smokowi? Wy tu naprawdę macie smoki?! Znowu śmiech, tym razem jeszcze głośniejszy. - A czy woda jest mokra? I czy słońce świeci za dnia? - powtarzał wódz Berkian. - Ustalmy coś. - Słowianka uniosła rękę, a cała sala nieco przycichła. - Smoki, czyli ogromne, straszne, latające jaszczury, tak? Ziejące ogniem, pożerające... niewinnych ludzi i gromadzące nieprzebrane skarby? W Twierdzy zapadła grobowa cisza. - Rozumiem, że u was smoki gromadzą skarby? - upewnił się przywódca wikingów. - Ależ skąd! U nas nie ma żadnych smoków. - zaprzeczyła Skałka. Wtedy z ławy z wielkim hukiem poderwał się umięśniony młodzian z baranimi rogami na hełmie. Uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nim. Młody wiking wskoczył na stół i, roztrącając stopami talerze, powoli przeszedł bliżej tronu wodza. Pełgające płomienie z paleniska prawie lizały nogawki jego spodni. - Skoro mowa o skarbach, jako wikingowie mamy obowiązek je zdobyć. - powiedział. - A wyrwanie skarbów smokom gdzieś na końcu świata to zadanie godne największego wojownika spośród nas. Dlatego to ja, Sączysmark, najlepszy wojownik na całym Archipelagu, ofiaruję się jako przywódca wyprawy po skarby! Ja i mój Hakokieł rozniesiemy w pył te złotolubne smoczki!!! Twarz Słowianki stała się nagle biała jak kreda. Nie w taki sposób chciała wrócić do domu. Wtem zza drugiego stołu wstał inny młody wiking. Był znacznie chudszy od Sączysmarka. Miał na sobie niebieską tunikę, a na krótką blond czuprynę miał nałożony hełm z rzędem ogromnych kłów. - Nigdzie się nie wybieramy, Smark! - krzyknął. - Przecież Skałka mówiła, że nie ma u nich smoków. To skarbów też nie ma! Sączysmark zeskoczył ze stołu, mierząc blondyna groźnym wzrokiem. - Zamknij się, Leonard! - warknął. - Nikt i tak nie posłucha jakiegoś ślepca! Leonard odszedł od stołu i podszedł do Sączysmarka, hardo patrząc mu w oczy. - Nie jestem ślepy. - powiedział. - Przecież wyraźnie widzę te baranie rogi na twojej głowie. I wiesz co? Doskonale oddają stan twojego umysłu. Przez kwadratową twarz wojowniczego wikinga przemknęła błyskawica gniewu. Wtedy od stołu wstał kolejny młody Norman, tym razem w zielonej tunice. Miał tylko jedną nogę - druga, lewa, była ucięta pod kolanem i zastąpiona metalową protezą. Podszedł do dwóch już stojących chłopaków i uniósł uspokajająco ręce. - Smark, tylko spokojnie. - powiedział. - A ty, Leonard, mógłbyś się wstydzić. Sączysmark go jednak nie słuchał. Podszedł do stołu i wyrwał nogę kurczaka wprost sprzed otwartych ust najbliższego wikinga. - Nie pomagasz. - zauważył jednonogi. - Sam nie pomagasz, Czkawka! - krzyknął Smark i uderzył na odlew zdobytą nogą w twarz Leonarda. Kość z kawałkiem ociekającego tłuszczem mięsa odbiła się od policzka blondyna. Krople złocistego tłuszczu, oderwane od mięsa, błyszczące w świetle ognia, spadły na posadzkę niczym rzęsisty deszcz. Na ten ruch cała Twierdza poderwała się ze swoich miejsc. Jedni stawali w obronie Sączysmarka, inni bronili Leonarda. W końcu, po burzliwej wymianie zdań, mocno już podchmieleni Normanie rzucili się sobie do gardeł. W Twierdzy zapanował chaos. Cała przestrzeń między stołami, a nawet pobliże tronu, zamieniła się w jedno pole bitwy, gdzie każdy walczył przeciw każdemu. W ruch poszły talerze, kufle, niedojedzone ryby i kurczaki. W ferworze walki ludzie przeskakiwali nad paleniskami, ledwo się nie zapalając. Pewien siłacz złapał za jedną z ław i wywijał nią w powietrzu. Inny złapał jednego z przeciwników i cisnął nim w tłum. Pot, tłuszcz i złocisty alkohol spływał po wykrzywionych w grymasie gniewu twarzach walczących. Skałka też znalazła się w tłumie, choć nie chciała walczyć z hordą wściekłych Normanów. Wręcz przeciwnie, próbowała jak najszybciej uciec z zasięgu przecinających powietrze pocisków i zaciśniętych pięści. Zasłaniając rękami głowę, usilnie przebijała się do tronu wodza, gdzie bitwa jeszcze nie wrzała. Do celu zostały Pomorzance jeszcze jakieś cztery metry, gdy ktoś wymierzył jej cios w skroń. Oczy dziewczyny zasnuła ciemność i nieprzytomna Słowianka osunęła się na posadzkę. Prosto pomiędzy rozwścieczonych wikingów. Odcinek 5. Przyczajony łowca, ukryty smok Promienie słońca z trudem przedzierały się przez korony sosen, złotymi plamami padając na runo. Wśród gałęzi świerków wesoło świergotały ptaki, czasem też spomiędzy zieleni błysnął rudy ogon wiewiórki. Malutkie liście samotnej brzozy cicho szeleściły na wietrze. W lesie było tak spokojnie, jakby nigdy nie postała w nim stopa człowieka. Tak jednak nie było. Wśród pni drzew cicho przemykała ruda dziewczyna z tarczą i toporem w rękach. Strzała bezszelestnie wskoczyła do głębokiego wykrotu i wystawiła swoją ognistą głowę ponad krawędź zagłębienia, wypatrując jej towarzyszy. Po chwili udało jej się ich wypatrzeć. Snorri, rosły brunet, również uzbrojony w topór, a także ich przywódca, krył się w krzakach jakieś dziesięć metrów na lewo. Z kolei Mlaskacz, raczej wątłej budowy, ale wielkiej zręczności szatyn schował się za skałą w dwukrotnie większej odległości. Strzała słyszała też wśród drzew odgłosy toporów uderzających w tarcze, dokładnie na wprost niej. To byli Szmatka i Okoń - może nie najprzedniejsi wojownicy, ale poza tym świetni kompanie. Powodując hałas, naganiali cel na pułapkę w postaci trzech przyczajonych wikingów. Wtedy spomiędzy pni i gałęzi świerków wyłonił się... smok. Najprawdziwszy, zielonołuski gad o dwóch kulistych głowach osadzonych na wężowatych szyjach. Z obydwu jego szczęk wystawały długie, igłowate kły, którymi jedna z głów wciąż o siebie pocierała. Powstawały wtedy świetliste iskry, niknące w powietrzu równie prędko, jak się pojawiały. Zębiróg zamkogłowy. Świetnie po prostu. Dlaczego to musi być akurat Zębiróg?! Smok kroczył szybko, a jego obydwie głowy rozglądały się niespokojnie - jedna zawsze patrzyła w stronę, z której dochodził hałas. Z każdą chwilą gad coraz bardziej przybliżał się do zastawionej zasadzki. Jeszcze pięć kroków. Jeszcze tylko dwa... Strzała i Mlaskacz utkwili wzrok w dłoni Snorriego, teraz lekko uniesionej. Nagle dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść tak silnie, że aż zbielały końce jej palców. To był znak. Wszyscy trzej łowcy wyskoczyli ze swoich kryjówek i równocześnie natarli na dwugłowego gada. Snorri zamachnął się toporem na jeden z łbów smoka. Ten błyskawicznie uniknął ciosu i rozwarł szczęki, chcąc ukąsić przeciwnika. Trafił jednak tylko w tarczę, którą zasłonił się chłopak. Smoczy łeb wycofał się zbyt szybko, by wiking mógł znowu go zaatakować. Równocześnie Mlaskacz natarł na drugi łeb. Ten również uchylił się od uderzenia, ale w odwecie wypuścił z paszczy gęsty obłok zielonego dymu. Łowca szybko się wycofał, żeby nie znaleźć się w jego zasięgu. W tej samej chwili Strzała już miała skoczyć i uderzyć toporem w skrzydła gada, gdy objęła ją chmura dymu z paszczy smoka. Jeśli teraz druga głowa skrzesze iskry, gaz wybuchnie i dziewczyna zostanie rozerwana na strzępy. Wojowniczka spanikowała. Rzuciła się w tył. Potknęła się przy tym o wystający korzeń i runęła jak długa. Miała szczęście, że znalazła się już poza zasięgiem śmiercionośnego dymu. Wtedy właśnie smok zgrzytnął zębami i w powietrze wyleciało kilkanaście żółtych iskierek. Wystarczyło to, żeby podpalić gaz. Ognisty obłok stanął przed oczami trzech łowców, odrzucając ich przy tym w tył. Strzała, chociaż już dymiło jej z włosów, najszybciej ze wszystkich stanęła na nogi i z wojennym okrzykiem na ustach przyskoczyła do smoka. Kątem oka zobaczyła zbliżających się z pomocą Szmatkę i Okonia. Nagle rozległ się nad lasem łopot skrzydeł i całą tę scenę spowił cień. Tuż obok nóg łowczyni uderzył w ziemię iskrzący się słup ognia. Powietrze przeszył ryk smoka, bynajmniej nie Zębiroga. Razem z nim wikingowie usłyszeli dobrze im znany, triumfalny okrzyk wojowniczki. - Odwrót! - krzyknął Snorri, samemu czym prędzej znikając wśród drzew. Reszta łowców poszła w jego ślady. Zaatakowany Zębiróg natychmiast odleciał, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od zagrożenia. Wśród drzew na dwóch, długich łapach, machając kolczastym ogonem, wylądował błękitny smok. Miał tylko jedną głowę, na której miał koronę z ostrych kolców. Na jego grzbiecie siedziała... dziewczyna. Z długim i grubym blond warkoczem, ubrana w niebieską bluzkę i czerwoną, nabijaną ćwiekami spódnicę. Patrząc spod opadającej na oczy grzywki, obserwowała jeszcze przez chwilę las. Wśród gałęzi mignęły przez chwilę długie, ognistorude warkocze. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła. Niebieski smok machnął skrzydłami i odleciał w stronę wioski. * Strzała siedziała przy stole w swoim domu i polerowała swój urodzinowy miecz. Była sama - ojciec poszedł zająć się jakiem, a matka poszła po sprawunki. Młoda Normanka mogła więc spokojnie pozachwycać się swoim prezentem. Mimo półmroku panującego w izbie, podziwiała połysk klingi miecza i każdy detal rzeźbień na jego gałce. Gładziła go przy tym delikatnie, jakby było to jej ukochane zwierzątko. Wtedy pod drzwiami rozległy się kroki i Strzała usłyszała ciche pukanie. - Proszę. - powiedziała. Do izby weszła dziewczyna z blond warkoczem i zasłaniającą oczy grzywką. W milczeniu spojrzała na rudą wojowniczkę i oparła się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Astrid! - Strzała przywitała gościa skinięciem głowy. - Jak wrażenia po wczorajszej bijatyce? - zagaiła. - Była raczej słaba. - odparła Astrid, patrząc na rudowłosą spod byka. - Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się tamta. - Mi się podobało. Dobrze, że akurat nie wzięłam miecza, bo nie obyłoby się bez ofiar. - zaśmiała się, wskazując na swoją nową broń. W izbie zawisła cisza, wprost promieniując niemym oskarżeniem. Strzała doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jego treści. Mimo to, próbowała uniknąć jego wypowiedzenia. - A co myślisz o tej całej Skace? - zapytała. - Chyba Skałce. - poprawiła ją Astrid. - Jedna ryba. - machnęła ręką Strzała. Blondynka przez chwilę się zastanawiała. - Nie można jej ufać. - powiedziała w końcu. - Nadal nic o niej nie wiemy. - Jakie nic? Przecież jest z jakiegoś Kontynentu, spoza Archipelagu! - Strzała zachichotała. - To z pewnością wariatka. Wariatki się boisz? - Może tylko udaje. - powiedziała Astrid. - A tak naprawdę jest od Berserków albo Łupieżców. Raz mieliśmy tu taką i były z tego tylko kłopoty... - Zaraz, jak jej było... Heathera, tak? - upewniła się rudowłosa. - Słyszałam, że była u was jakaś obca. Nawet, że Czkawka ją "wielkodusznie" przenocował. - zachichotała. - Ale kłopotami się nie chwaliliście. - spojrzała pytająco na Astrid. Blondynka uciekła wzrokiem w bok. - Nie po to tu przyszłam. - powiedziała, zmieniając temat. - A po co? - Strzała uniosła brwi. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie: dlaczego? - zapytała Astrid, łypiąc okiem spod bujnej grzywki. - Dlaczego co? - wojowniczka doskonale udała zdziwienie. - Dlaczego wciąż polujecie na smoki? Strzała ze zrezygnowaniem położyła miecz na stole. Dalsze udawanie nie miało już sensu. - Kogo rozumiesz przez "nas"? - zapytała. - Ciebie, Snorriego, Mlaskacza, Szmatkę i Okonia. - Czemu więc nie pytasz Snorriego? - Tylko z tobą da się rozmawiać. - odparła Astrid, ze zniecierpliwieniem patrząc na rozmówczynię. - Więc dlaczego? - A co innego mamy robić?! - prychnęła Strzała. - Na całą wioskę tylko siedem osób ma smoki, wliczając w to Gothi. Macie tę swoją Smoczą Akademię, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, czym się zajmujecie. Jesteście jakimś zamkniętym kręgiem, oderwanym od rzeczywistości i życia wioski. Naprawdę myśleliście, że gdy po trzystu latach mordowania smoków nagle zjawi się jakiś chuderlak na latającym gadzie, wszyscy nagle pokochają te bestie?! I jeszcze przestaną na nie polować, bo jakaś banda snobów im tak karze? Jeśli tak, to jesteście bardzo naiwni. - spojrzała na Astrid z wyrzutem. - Jeśli nawet nie głupi. Blondynka ledwo wysłuchała tego oskarżenia, zaciskając pięści i czerwieniejąc na twarzy. - Czemu więc reszta wioski nie poluje? - wysyczała przez zęby. - Właśnie poluje. - łowczyni pokręciła głową. - Nie jesteśmy jedyni. Aż dziw, że dopiero teraz to zauważyliście. Astrid zamurowało. Do tego stopnia, że zamiast przewrócić Strzałę i postawić stopę na jej piegowatej twarzy, stała w bezruchu, wbijając wzrok w dziewczynę. - A ty... dlaczego zabijasz smoki? - zapytała nareszcie. Strzała się zamyśliła. - Pamiętasz mojego brata? - zapytała. - Miał wtedy tyle lat co ja. Nie zdążył uciec z chmury gazu Zębiroga. - zawiesiła głos. - Był świetnym wojownikiem. - Pamiętam. - powiedziała Astrid. - A poza tym... - dodała Strzała. - kiedy ty zniknęłaś, w końcu mam szansę być najlepsza. - Zniknęłam? - zdziwiła się blondynka. - Owszem. - potwierdziła łowczyni. - Kiedyś, gdy powiedziałeś "Astrid", wszyscy rozpływali się w zachwytach. Astrid rzuca toporem tak szybko, że prawie go nie widać. Astrid jest najlepsza w walce wręcz. Astrid ugasiła sama płonący dom. Astrid jest chodzącym ideałem... Dziś, gdy ktoś o ciebie pyta: "Zaraz, Astrid? Gdzieś słyszałem to imię, tylko nie wiem gdzie... Ach, tak! Astrid to dziewczyna Czkawki!". Tym razem wojownicza blondynka nie wytrzymała. Rzuciła się na rudowłosą ze straszliwym rykiem. Strzała zdążyła tylko odrzucić miecz na drugi koniec izby, mimo wszystko nie chcąc plamić krwią podłogi jej domu. Astrid przewróciła ją razem z krzesłem, zasypując łowczynię gradem ciosów. Strzała kopnęła ją z takim impetem, że blondynka przekoziołkowała nad rywalką i upadła na twarde deski podłogi. Rudowłosa w mgnieniu oka stanęła na nogach i wybiegła z domu. Za nią pomknęła Astrid. Na zewnątrz blondynka szybko dopadła do swojej przeciwniczki. Zawiązał się epicki pojedynek, wokół którego natychmiast zgromadzili się gapie niczym głodne wróble wokół świeżo wysypanego ziarna. Astrid jako pierwsza wyprowadziła cios, który Strzała w ostatniej chwili odbiła. Rudowłosa w odwecie kopnęła blondynkę w brzuch. A raczej prawie kopnęła, bo Astrid uchyliła się przed jej nogą, a następnie ją chwyciła i podcięła drugą. Łowczyni się przewróciła, a blondynka obróciła ją tak, że uderzyła twarzą w ubitą ziemię. Następnie wykręciła jej ręce i przygwoździła ją do ziemi. Pochyliła się nad głową pokonanej wojowniczki. - Jak widzisz, wcale nie jestem jeszcze taka zła. - powiedziała. - A ty nigdy mi nawet do pięt nie dorośniesz! Powiedziawszy to, puściła rudowłosą i odeszła, zostawiając przegraną na oczach wioskowej publiczności. Strzała oddychała ciężko, leżąc wciąż na ziemi i próbując powstrzymać łzy napływające jej do oczu. Nareszcie podniosła się. Nie chciała nawet spojrzeć na zgromadzonych gapiów. Cała umazana brązowym pyłem, ze spuszczoną głową wróciła do domu. Odcinek 6. Wielki test Skałka siedziała na swoim sienniku i trzymała przy skroni nóż, nieznacznie się przy tym krzywiąc. Chłód metalu tylko odrobinę łagodził pulsujący ból, pozostały po potężnym ciosie jednego z opitych wikingów. Tuż przed nią siedział gadzi ulubieniec szamanki, wpatrując się swoimi żółtymi oczami w dziewczynę. - Tak, mały. Potwierdzam. - powiedziała Słowianka ni to do siebie, ni to do jaszczura. - Niewolnica twojej pani ma słabą głowę. I mam wrażenie, że będzie musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zielonołuski gad nieco przekrzywił łebek. Słowianka przez chwilę mrugała oczami, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Skoro ty i ja mamy tę samą panią... - rozmyślała. - To jesteśmy czymś jakby rodzeństwem? Braterstwo rzeczy... Nie, nie obrażajmy cię. Braterstwo zwierząt domowych... Gdzie, do takiej pozycji nawet nie aspiruję. - pokręciła głową, przy czym ból się nasilił. - Nie oszukujmy się - w hierarchii stoisz ode mnie o kilka nieboskłonów wyżej. - cicho się zaśmiała. - Naprawdę mocno dostałam... Wtedy do izby weszła szamanka we własnej osobie. Podała Skałce niewielką miseczkę z parującym płynem, którą dziewczyna z wdzięcznością przyjęła. Wypiła jej zawartość, parząc się przy tym w usta. Po kilku minutach ból zaczął znikać. - Co więc mam robić? - zapytała niewolnica, gdy w końcu poczuła się lepiej. Gothi w milczeniu wzięła do ręki koszyk, drugi wręczyła Skałce i wyszła na zewnątrz. Słowianka posłusznie poszła za nią. Tylko skrzydlaty pupil szamanki wzbił się w powietrze i z furkotem poleciał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. * Pomorzanka musiała przyznać, że Gothi obchodziła się z nią niezwykle życzliwie. Razem zbierały zioła i je uprawiały, a następnie suszyły, albo przygotowywały z nich napary i wywary. Szamanka uczyła Słowiankę rozpoznawania najważniejszych ziół, techniki ich zbierania oraz zasad ich używania. Wszystko to oczywiście bez użycia ani jednego słowa, gdyż Gothi była niemową. Przynajmniej tak Skałka wywnioskowała. Poza tym szamanka traktowała Pomorzankę jak swoją własną wnuczkę, a w każdym razie członka rodziny. Razem spożywały posiłki, Gothi pozwalała niewolnicy bawić się ze swoim ulubieńcem, a nawet dawała jej czas wolny. Po pełnym przykrości i ciężkiej pracy okresie służby u Johanna był to dla Skałki dosyć zaskakujący zwyczaj. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że się z niego nie cieszyła. Podczas jednego z takich wolnych popołudni, tuż po jej przybyciu na Berk, Pomorzanka przechadzała się po wiosce w celu poznania okolicy. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że nie było tego zbyt wiele - kilkanaście wbitych w ziemię domków marnie wypadało przy wielkości i pięknie ukochanego Trusa. Co gorsza, mieszkańcy wioski nie byli dla Skałki tak samo uprzejmi jak jej pani. Gdy przechodziła obok jednego z domów, przed którym bawiła się trójka małych dzieci, maleńcy Normanie przyglądali się jej z wyraźnym niepokojem. Gdy Słowianka spojrzała na stojące w grupce i gapiące się na nią rogate dzieciaki, najmłodsze z nich zaczęło płakać. Jego płacz można by spokojnie porównać do syreny wzywającej zagubione we mgle statki albo głosu jelenia w czasie rykowiska. Wtedy drzwi domu otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich matka trojga rogaczy. - Dzieci!!! Chodźcie tu do mnie! - krzyknęła z czystym przerażeniem w oczach. Równie wystraszone dzieci czym prędzej pobiegły do matki, by schować się za jej spódnicą. Skałka, żeby nie wszczynać niebezpiecznej dyskusji, a tym bardziej kolejnej ogólnowioskowej bijatyki, jak najszybciej oddaliła się od właśnie niechcący zastraszonego domostwa. Berkianie jej się bali. Drobnej niewolnicy w męskich łachmanach. W dodatku padającej bez przytomności po otrzymaniu jednego ciosu. Skałka, idąc dalej, starała się zrozumieć to niezwykłe zjawisko. Jej rozmyślania przerwał nagły cios w bark, po którym ktoś ją podhaczył. I tak oto Słowianka padła na ziemię, boleśnie przy tym ocierając łokcie. Zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała w górę. Zobaczyła nad sobą ognistorudą Normankę, trzymającą w ręce miecz wymierzony prosto w serce powalonej Pomorzanki. Patrzyła na niewolnicę tak zimno, jakby miała zaraz pchnąć ostrzem w bezbronną dziewczynę. Nie robiła jednak tego. Skałka potrzebowała zaledwie sekundy, by ochłonąć z szoku. - Co to miało być?! - oburzyła się. - I to jeszcze tym mieczem, który ci sprzedałam. Odrobinę wdzięczności! Mamusia nie nauczyła dobrych manier?! Wal się! Wojowniczka lekko się uśmiechnęła. Ten nagły wybuch agresji nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia - zupełnie jakby podobne sytuacje były tu codziennością. Spokojnie odjęła miecz od piersi leżącej na ziemi Słowianki. - Chłopaki! - zawołała. - Wygrałam zakład! Niewolnica nie jest tchórzem! Wtedy zza najbliższego domu wyszło czterech rogatych chłopaków. Podeszli do wciąż leżącej Pomorzanki i zlustrowali ją wzrokiem. - Niekoniecznie. - stwierdził najwyższy z nich wszystkich, dobrze zbudowany brunet. Skrzyżował mocarne ramiona na piersiach i krytycznie przyjrzał się Słowiance. - Obelgi wcale nie dowodzą odwagi. - A co według ciebie tego dowodzi? - zapytał nieco niższy blondyn, poprawiając swój hełm z dwoma wielkimi kolcami. - Odwagę da się wykazać tylko w walce. - uznał brunet. Skałka podniosła się z ziemi, bacznie obserwując wikingów. Debatowali nad nią jak nad nowo odkrytą rośliną, albo jak nad kubkiem pozostawionym na stole bez właściciela. Nie podobało się to Słowiance, pamiętającej przecież jeszcze czasy wolności. - Mam się z nią spojedynkować? - uniosła brwi Strzała. Wysoki brunet, najwyraźniej ich przywódca, skinął głową. - Tylko uważaj, żeby nie wyszło jak z Astrid. - zaśmiał się chudy szatyn. - W sumie to na twoim miejscu zażądałbym odszkodowania za ujmę na honorze. Strzała niczym błyskawica dopadła do żartownisia i powaliła go na ziemię, przykładając klingę miecza do jego gardła. - Lepiej uważaj na język, Szmatka. - powiedziała groźnie. - A skoro wszędzie widzisz możliwość zysku, czemu jeszcze nie opływasz w złoto? - To proste. Na całej wyspie nie ma wystarczająco dużo złota, by ktokolwiek mógł w nie opływać. - odparował Szmatka. Rudowłosa jeszcze chwilę stała nad nim w bezruchu. W końcu się roześmiała i odwróciła się do Skałki. - No dobrze. - powiedziała. - Niech ktoś da jej miecz. Blondyn wcisnął swój miecz w ręce Słowianki. Strzała przyjęła odpowiednią pozycję w gotowości do walki. - Jako nowa na Berk, możesz zacząć. - uprzejmie zaproponowała wojowniczka. Skałka spojrzała na trzymane w jej ręku ostrze. Było tak ciężkie, że ledwo mogłaby zrobić nim jeden niezdarny wymach. Nie miała szans w starciu z wojowniczą Normanką. Poza tym miała już naprawdę dość bycia traktowaną jak bezwolna rzecz, musząca być posłuszna wszystkim wokół, niezależnie od rodzaju wydawanych jej rozkazów. - Nie. - powiedziała twardo. Rzuciła miecz na ziemię. Zabrzęczał głośno przy upadku, a wszyscy Normanie w wielkim zdumieniu spojrzeli na nią wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Skałka rozejrzała się odważnie po ich zdziwionych twarzach. - U mnie, w Trusie, żyją różni ludzie. - wyjaśniła. - Jest tam wiele dobrych, ale też równie dużo złych ludzi. I choć nie każdy zły nosi tam ze sobą broń, to każdy uzbrojony człowiek prędzej czy później okazuje się być złym. A ja nie zamierzam upodabniać się do zbójów. Powiedziawszy to, wyminęła stojących wokół niej Normanów i odeszła. Wciąż zszokowani wikingowie patrzyli za odchodzącą dziewczyną. Gdy zniknęła za rogiem najbliższego domu, pytająco spojrzeli po sobie. - Czyli jednak tchórz. - skwitował przywódca. Strzała nie była jednak tego taka pewna. Owszem, niewolnica zachowała się dziwnie. Ale w pewien niezwykły sposób zaimponowało to rudej wojowniczce. Odcinek 7. Zaklęty krąg Następnego dnia, gdy Gothi znowu machnięciem laski dała Skałce czas wolny, dziewczyna niepewnie wyszła za próg domu. Nie wiedziała, co mogłaby jeszcze robić po zrobieniu obchodu po całej wiosce. Szczególnie, że tutejsi Normanie nie wydawali się pałać do niej szczególną sympatią. Zastanawiając się nad możliwościami spędzenia wolnego czasu, opierała się na barierce platformy, na której stała chata szamanki, i patrzyła się w morze. Nagle jej warkoczem szarpnął silny podmuch, a przed oczami Słowianki mignęło pięć ciemnych kształtów. Zaskoczona niewolnica podążyła wzrokiem za tajemniczymi obiektami. Zobaczyła pięć ogromnych, skrzydlatych gadów lecących nad wioską. Musiały to być rzekome "smoki", o których mówili Johann i wódz. Na ich grzbietach dziewczyna dojrzała... ludzi. Najprawdziwszych, rogatych wikingów dosiadających latających jaszczurów. Byli chyba nawet w jej wieku. A więc ludzie mogą latać na grzbietach tych niezwykłych zwierząt? Skałka otworzyła usta w niemej radości. Potem spojrzała na morze, jakby się upewniając co do możliwości spełnienia właśnie wymyślonego planu. Jednym susem przyskoczyła do schodów, zbiegając po nich tak szybko, że prawie się z nich stoczyła. Gdy stanęła na ziemi, pomknęła ile sił w nogach za lecącymi jeźdźcami, wciąż patrząc w górę, aby nie stracić ich z oczu. Biegła między domami, o mały włos nie wbiegając w ich ściany. Latające jaszczury... To jest to! Jedyna szansa, jedyna nadzieja powrotu do ukochanego domu! Nagle z wielkim impetem uderzyła w coś miękkiego. Runęła jak długa, całą siłę upadku przenosząc na wyciągnięte przed siebie ręce. Podniosła się nieco na rękach i rozejrzała się wokół zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Obok niej leżał na ziemi wątłej budowy chłopak, mniej więcej w jej wieku, ubrany w niebieską tunikę. Hełm z rzędem wielkich kłów, zamiast przykrywać jego jasną czuprynę, teraz z brzękiem toczył się po ziemi. - Przepraszam bardzo! - Skałka czym prędzej wstała i złapała hełm młodego Normana. Podała go właśnie podnoszącemu się z ziemi blondynowi. - Zapatrzyłam się. - Zauważyłem, nie szkodzi. - powiedział uprzejmie wiking, zakładając hełm. - Dokąd się tak panienka spieszy? Skałka rozejrzała się po niebie, szukając nad wioską skrzydlatych gadów. Nie było ich nigdzie. Dziewczyna jęknęła. - Widziałeś może tych jeźdźców na... smokach? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. - Mówisz o Smoczej Akademii? Widzieć nie widziałem, ale domyślam się, gdzie są. Pokażę ci. - machnął zachęcająco ręką i poszedł między domy. Słowianka z ulgą poszła za nim. - W ogóle to Leonard jestem. - przedstawił się. - Skałka. - dziewczyna uścisnęła mu dłoń. - Wiem przecież. - Leonard wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba wszyscy tu już cię znają. - A ja nie znam prawie nikogo... - Mnie już znasz. - zauważył chłopak. - A tak poważnie, to co cię do nas sprowadza? Pomorzanka się zastanowiła. - Przypadek. - powiedziała po chwili. - Po prostu przypadek. Blondyn niepewnie skinął głową. - Wiesz, rzadko zatrzymują się u nas obcy. - powiedział. - Ostatnio był to Johann, kiedy miałem chyba trzy lata. - Ale Johanna lubicie... - Nie przyjaźniliśmy się z nim od samego początku. Podobno wszystkich wkurzał swoimi wyssanymi z palca opowieściami. - zaśmiał się Leonard. - Potem dopiero się do niego przyzwyczailiśmy. Spokojnie, z tobą pewnie będzie podobnie. - Narazie to dzieci się mnie boją, a na ulicach dostaję łomot od nastolatków. - zauważyła Skałka. - Nie wspominając o powodowaniu bijatyk. Jakoś nie widzę tu perspektyw na "przyzwyczajenie" się do mnie. Wtedy stanęli przed wielkim, wzniesionym z szarego kamienia, okrągłym budynkiem z siatką z łańcuchów pełniącą rolę kopulastego sklepienia. Wielkie wejście do budynku było zamykane opuszczaną, grubą, stalową kratą, teraz wysoko podniesioną. - To tutaj. - powiedział Leonard. - Siedziba Smoczej Akademii. Słowianka podziękowała i ostrożnie przeszła przez próg kamiennej budowli. Tymczasem blondyn został na zewnątrz i wszedł na trybuny położone tuż przy sklepieniu z łańcuchów. Dzięki temu widział dokładnie wszystko, co działo się w siedzibie. Gdy Skałka weszła do środka, zobaczyła sześć nastolatków stojących pośrodku ogromnej, kolistej areny. Jednego z nich rozpoznała jako samozwańczego przywódcę wyprawy po smocze skarby, Sączysmarka. Poza nim było tu też rodzeństwo o długich blond włosach, brat i siostra, bliźniaczo do siebie podobni. Stał tam także wielkiej tuszy, lekko garbaty blondyn i odziana w niebieską bluzkę i czerwoną spódnicę blondynka. Wszyscy uważnie słuchali jednonogiego chłopaka w zielonej tunice i futrzastej kamizeli. O ile Słowianka dobrze pamiętała, nazywał się Czkawka. Obok nich stało pięć ogromnych, skrzydlatych gadów. Był tam najmniejszy z nich wszystkich, ale i tak rozmiarów osła brązowy jaszczur, który przypominał rząd guzłowatych kamieni unoszących się w powietrzu. Jego maleńkie skrzydełka wyglądały wręcz komicznie przy masywnym cielsku gada. Inny, błękitny i chodzący na dwóch smukłych łapach, miał koronę z długich, ostrych kolców i równie kolczasty ogon. Był też czterołapy, zupełnie czarny jak noc, z wielkimi szmaragdowymi oczami i imponujących rozmiarów uszami. Wśród nich stał także... dwugłowy, z dwoma długimi, wężowatymi szyjami pokrytymi zieloną łuską. Największe wrażenie jednak zrobił na Skałce płomiennie czerwony, ogromny gad o potężnych szkrzydłach, długiej szyi i rogatym, ewidentnie smoczym łbie. Z jego nozdrzy wciąż wydobywały się dwie cienkie smużki dymu, wzmagające się przy każdym wydechu smoka. Tak, smoka. Jeśli to nie był prawdziwy smok, Słowianka już nie wiedziała, co mogłoby nim być. A skoro tubylcy nazywali go tak samo na równi z resztą innych latających jaszczurów, one także musiały być smokami. Słysząc czyjeś kroki na kamiennej posadzce areny, zgromadzeni jeźdźcy odwrócili się i zaszczycili Skałkę spojrzeniem. Zapadło głuche milczenie. - Cześć. - dziewczyna nieśmiało pomachała, nie wiedząc, jak się powinna zachować. - Jestem Skałka, ta nowa niewolnica Gothi. - Wiemy o tym. - skinął głową Czkawka. - A dlaczego tu przyszłaś? Słowianka nerwowo poruszyła stopą, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - Może powiem od razu. - powiedziała po chwili namysłu. - Jak wiecie, jestem z bardzo daleka. Znalazłam się tutaj tylko za sprawą nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności i... bardzo chciałabym wrócić do domu. - I co z tego? - zapytał poirytowany Sączysmark. Skałka nabrała powietrza w płuca. - Czy mogłabym więc was prosić o pomoc? - zapytała. - Mam na myśli, czy mogłabym, tak jak wy, mieć własnego smoka? Jeźdźcy skamienieli, słysząc to pytanie. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. Zastanowił się głęboko, pocierając podbródek. W końcu powiedział: - Przykro mi, ale nie możemy ci pomóc. Nie można tak po prostu jednego dnia uznać, że chce się mieć smoka, a drugiego już na nim latać. Potrzeba jeszcze... - zamyślił się. - ... jeszcze... - dołączyła do rozmyślań blondynka w niebieskiej bluzce. - ...jeszcze... tego... no... Czego? - zapytał długowłosy blondyn. - Nad czym my w ogóle myślimy? - Doświadczenia! - wyrzucił z siebie otyły garbus. - Właśnie! Doświadczenia. - podchwycił jednonogi. - Dzięki, Śledzik. - Dobrze. - kiwnęła głową Skałka. - Jak więc mam je zdobyć? - Zasadniczo... my zdobyliśmy doświadczenie, tresując swoje smoki. - powiedział Czkawka. - Ale zaraz... - Słowianka uniosła ręce. - Żeby tresować smoka, trzeba już MIEĆ smoka. Jak mam sama swojego zdobyć? - To skomplikowane. - przyznał Śledzik. - I niebezpieczne, jeśli się nie wie, jak to zrobić. - Więc skąd mam to wiedzieć? - drążyła niewolnica. - Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, bo... to wiedza ściśle tajna, zastrzeżona tylko dla członków Smoczej Akademii, czyli nas. - wytłumaczył Czkawka. - Czyli - podsumowała Skałka. - żebyście mi pomogli w zdobyciu smoka i lataniu na nim, muszę najpierw mieć smoka. Aby mieć smoka, trzeba mieć smoka. To jakiś bełkot! - Owszem. - przyznał długowłosy blondyn. Czkawka spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. - No co, nieprawda? W odpowiedzi blondynka w niebieskiej bluzce pufnęła i pokręciła głową. - Po prostu: nie, nie możesz mieć smoka. - powiedziała. - A już na pewno ci w tym nie pomożemy. Słowianka westchnęła. - Ale gdybym miała doświadczenie, pomoglibyście mi? - upewniła się. - Naturalnie. - potwierdził Czkawka. Reszta mu zawtórowała, nerwowo kiwając głowami i odchrząkując. Skałka patrzyła na to z zaciśniętymi zębami. - A więc dobrze. - powiedziała nareszcie. - Żegnam. Odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła kamienną arenę. Przy wyjściu natknęła się na Leonarda. Stał oparty o ścianę i przyglądał się Skałce, ze zrozumieniem pochylając głowę. - Nie przejmuj się. - powiedział. - To banda zarozumialców. Szkoda tylko, że sami tego nie widzą. - Słyszałeś wszystko. - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Słowianka. - Lepiej, ja wszystko widziałem. - blondyn wskazał trybuny. - Tylko nie mów im, co o nich myślę. Wolę nie podpadać synowi wodza. - A który to? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Czkawka. - odparł wiking. - Wiem, niepodobny. - Wielki mi kniaź... - prychnęła Skałka i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Byle dalej od siedziby tej Smoczej Akademii. Leonard poszedł razem z nią. - Wiesz, kiedyś to był równy gość. - ciągnął rozmowę. - Z nas obu zawsze się śmiali, to trzymaliśmy się razem. A potem nagle sobie ubzdurał, że jak zabije smoka, to wszyscy go pokochają. I już przestaliśmy się kolegować. - Zabije smoka?... - zdziwiła się Słowianka. Leonard więc opowiedział niewolnicy o trzystu latach brutalnej walki z ziejącymi ogniem gadami. A potem o Czkawce, wytykanej palcami łamadze, który z pomocą swojego wynalazku próbował zabić śmiercionośną Nocną Furię, z którą się dziwnym zrządzeniem losu zaprzyjaźnił. A następnie o tym, jak ten czarny jak noc smok uratował życie synowi wodza. I odtąd na Berk już nikt nie mógł polować na smoki, a Czkawka stworzył ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Smoczą Akademię. - Od tamtej pory strasznie się puszy. - przyznał blondyn. - Nie da się z nim rozmawiać: to on jest przecież najdoskonalszy, najodważniejszy i najważniejszy... - A z ciebie dalej się śmieją. - dokończyła Skałka. - Właściwie dlaczego? - Powiedzmy że... - zakłopotał się Leonard. - nieco inaczej niż inni widzę świat. - Jak inaczej? Wiking się zamyślił na chwilę. - Jaka jest różnica między liściem letnim a jesiennym? - zapytał. - Kolor. - odparła zaskoczona Pomorzanka. - Letni jest zielony, a jesienny czerwony. - No właśnie. - powiedział Leonard. - Ja nie widzę tej różnicy. Skałka tylko uniosła brwi. - Prawie wszystko ma dla mnie tę samą barwę. - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Tylko czasem coś jest niebieskie, a reszta wygląda identycznie! - I dlatego Sączysmark nazwał cię ślepcem? - upewniła się dziewczyna. - To nie jest wcale jakaś ogromna wada. - Może i tak... - zastanowił się blondyn. - ale wystarczająca, by wszystkim wokół przeszkadzała. Przeszli razem parę kroków w milczeniu. - Moją wadą jest obce pochodzenie i akcent. - powiedziała Skałka. - W sumie się zbytnio nie różnimy. - I naprawdę chcesz stąd uciec? - zapytał Leonard. - Chcę po prostu wrócić do domu. - odparła Słowianka z determinacją w głosie. Odcinek 8. Zły urok Dwa dni później, tuż przed rozpoczęciem zwyczajnego już czasu wolnego, szamanka łagodnie skinęła ręką na swoją niewolnicę. Młoda Słowianka była już rozradowana wizją niedalekiej przechadzki po wiosce, podczas której być może znowu spotka Leonarda. Wczoraj także z nim rozmawiała, i jak dotąd był on jedynym człowiekiem poza Gothi, który odnosił się do niej życzliwie. Dlatego szybko podeszła do swojej pani, czekając na być może ostatnie zadanie tego dnia. Staruszka wskazała wiklinowy koszyczek, a potem pokazała leżący na stole charakterystyczny liść jaskółczego ziela. Jak na razie jeden z nielicznych, które Skałka potrafiła rozpoznawać. Następnie szamanka pokazała na palcach, że życzy sobie siedmiu takich liści, i wskazała laską drzwi jako znak, że dziewczyna ma iść sama. Pomorzanka z szacunkiem kiwnęła głową i wzięła do ręki koszyk. Po drodze do drzwi zdążyła jeszcze pogładzić po grzbiecie smoczego ulubieńca szamanki i wyszła na taras przed domem. Jej śpiesznie kroki głośno zadudniły na krętych, drewnianych schodach. Jaskółcze ziele... Skałka widziała je wczoraj w lesie, niedaleko urwiska. Teraz wykona tę jedną prostą pracę i witaj wolności! Niestety, tylko do wieczora. * W eksplodującym ciemną, soczystą zielenią lesie jak zawsze rozlegał się śpiew ptaków, a przegniłe igliwie cicho szeleściło pod stopami szczupłej Słowianki. Nie zwracając na te odgłosy większej uwagi, dziewczyna uważnie przyglądała się ściółce w poszukiwaniu ziela, po które została wysłana. Dostrzegając je wśród zbrązowiałych igieł, listków i malutkich gałązek, natychmiast zrywała tylko jeden z jego liści. Starała się przy tym nie poplamić jego ogniście pomarańczowym sokiem. Dla tego soku właśnie wierzy się, że jaskółcze ziele łączy w sobie wszystkie pierwiastki przyrody: ziemi, wody, powietrza i ognia. Skałka słyszała też o wielkich uczonych, którzy właśnie w tym zielu upatrywali kamienia filozoficznego, zdolnego zamieniać dowolny materiał w złoto. A poza tymi owianymi legendami właściwościami, był to całkiem niezły lek na kurzajki. Pomorzanka zebrała już sześć pożądanych przez szamankę liści. Jeszcze tylko jeden. Nagle natknęła się na muchomora. Trujący grzyb dumnie wznosił swój siny kapelusz ponad otaczającą go gnijącą ściółkę. Skałka dojrzała obok niego kolejnego jego pobratymca. A potem jeszcze jednego, i jeszcze następnego... Niezliczone szarosine grzyby tworzyły ogromny okrąg leżący wśród drzew, o średnicy kilku metrów. Czarci krąg. Słowianka nie była nazbyt przesądna, lecz tym razem z niepokojem wciągnęła powietrze w płuca. Czarcie kręgi to przecież siedliska złych mocy. A z takimi nikt nie chciałby mieć do czynienia. Wtedy, na samym środku kręgu muchomorów, zauważyła jaskółcze ziele. Nigdzie indziej. Niewolnica cicho jęknęła. Z jednej strony, wchodząc do kręgu, może narazić się na działanie bliżej nieokreślonych, złych uroków. Ale z drugiej to jedyne ziele w zasięgu wzroku, a potem Skałka nareszcie będzie miała wolne... A może te opowieści o muchomorowych kręgach i demonach są tak samo wyssane z palca jak niektóre historie Johanna? Tak, z pewnością są. Muszą być. Dziewczyna ostrożnie przeszła nad szarymi kapeluszami grzybów i podeszła do malutkiego, przytulonego do ziemi ziółka. Zerwała jeden liść i schowała go do koszyczka. Jeszcze raz, z szybko bijącym sercem, rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Wtem wśród pni drzew zamajaczyła czarna sylwetka smoka. Najprawdziwszego, skrzydlatego jaszczura, takiego, jak widziała w siedzibie Smoczej Akademii. Ogromny gad, kiwając na boki rogatym łbem, groźnie przyglądał się stojącej pośrodku kręgu Słowiance. Skałka wstrzymała oddech. Praktycznie mogła już zostać uznana za martwą. Chowanie się nie miało już sensu. Sposobu obrony brak. A ucieczka? Jak uciekać przed bestią, która potrafi latać?! Wtedy smok rozwarł paszczę i wydał strzaszliwy ryk, od którego pod dziewczyną ugięły się nogi. Jaszczur rzucił się w stronę przerażonej Słowianki. Biegł tak szybko, że ledwo dotykał łapami ziemi. Skałka z krzykiem czystego przerażenia upuściła koszyk i pomknęła wśród drzew ile sił w nogach. Biegła na oślep, a małe gałązki boleśnie siekły ją po rękach i twarzy. Cały czas słyszała za sobą, wciąż się przybliżający, złowieszczy oddech smoka. Nagle zamiast lasu zobaczyła przed sobą powierzchnię morza, a stopy dziewczyny zatrzymały się tuż przed krawędzią wysokiego klifu. Słowianka odruchowo odskoczyła w tył, żeby przypadkiem nie stoczyć się w zimną kipiel u stóp urwiska. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła przed sobą straszliwy smoczy łeb, zbliżający się do niej niczym błyskawica. W ostatniej chwili przed śmiertelnym spotkaniem padła na ziemię i zwinęła się w kłębek, w myślach modląc się o ratunek. W sekundę później niezwykle się zdziwiła. Nie czuła smoczych szponów i kłów rozrywających jej ciało. Nie czuła tak samo piekącego żaru ognia, którym przecież bestia powinna w nią zionąć. Za to usłyszała nad sobą głośny szum, jakby właśnie przelatywało nad jej głową spłoszone stado wróbli. Spojrzała w górę, próbując dowiedzieć się natury jej tymczasowego ocalenia. Ujrzała całe setki malutkich, kolorowych, skrzydlatych stworzeń, wielkością przypominających wróble właśnie. Chmara z furkotem przeleciała nad skuloną dziewczyną, a potem wykonała widowiskowy zwrot w powietrzu i dopadła do Skałki. Niezliczone stworzonka obsiadły Słowiankę, drapiąc ją bez litości swoimi małymi, ale ostrymi pazurkami. Ofiara nie miała jak się bronić przed taką nawałnicą ciosów. Zasłoniła twarz, a w szczególności oczy, i czym prędzej wstała z ziemi. Pobiegła przed siebie na oślep. Zaledwie po kilku krokach uderzyła w drzewo, odbijając się od niego, a przy tym przewracając się na ściółkę. Wtedy horda wściekłych, pazurzastych zwierzątek odpuściła. Odleciała w las z szumem setek malutkich skrzydełek. Skałka usiadła na ziemi, oddychając ciężko i dotykając licznych zadrapań zadanych jej przez dziwaczną chmarę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeden wielki smok nagle okazał się być rozwścieczonym stadem malutkich zwierzątek. I że tak małe stworzenia mają takie ostre pazury. Wtedy zauważyła, tuż obok swojej prawej stopy, jednego z tych dziwnych skrzydlatych napastników. Był zupełnie czarny. Stał na dwóch, długich jak na swoje rozmiary łapkach zakończonych pokaźnymi szponami. Z malutkiego tułowia wyrastała także stosunkowo długa, esowato wygięta szyja, na której był osadzony niewielki, spiczasty łebek. Wyrastał z niego pióropusz szerokich łusek, który był ciągle składany i rozkładany przez właściciela. Dwunogi jaszczurek miał też parę skórzastych skrzydeł, z czego prawe teraz opadało bezwładnie na ziemię. Pomorzanka ze zdumieniem przyglądała się napotkanemu dziwu. W końcu stworzonko zaskrzeczało i w podskokach zaczęło uciekać przed dziewczyną, ciągnąc przy tym skrzydłem po ściółce. Skałka bez chwili namysłu schwytała malutkiego gada jedną ręką, oplatając palcami jego grzbiet i skrzydełka. Ten momentalnie zmienił kolor na żółty i wbił swoje ostre ząbki w palec wskazujący Słowianki. Niewolnica syknęła z bólu, lecz nie wypuściła zwierzątka z ręki. Najwidoczniej gad złamał skrzydło. Trzeba było mu pomóc, mimo postępku jego i jego pobratymców. * Skałka już od dawna miała czas wolny, lecz mimo to została w chatce szamanki. Powodem był schwytany przez nią skrzydlaty jaszczurek, który, już z opatrzonym i usztywnionym skrzydłem, teraz siedział na stole i ciekawie rozglądał się po izbie, zabawnie strzyżąc pióropuszem. Tym razem przybrał barwę soczystej zieleni, a Słowianka przyglądała się mu z fascynacją. Aktualny kolor łusek malutkiego smoka przypomniał Skałce wiele opowieści, których wysłuchiwała od dziecka z zapartym tchem. Opowieści o dalekich krajach, leżących hen, za górami, lasami i bezkresnymi pustyniami, w których ludzie piją napary z liści pewnego specyficznego zioła, i noszą ubrania z tkaniny miękkiej jak woda i lekkiej jak chmura. Relacje o pewnym kosztownym kamieniu, właśnie tej barwy, zwanej nefrytem. Nefryt... Tak, rzeczywiście, to doskonałe imię. Tymczasem zielony smok (czy też Nefryt) skakał po całym stole, penetrując nowe, nieznane mu otoczenie. W ramach eksploracji wskoczył do miseczki z utartymi ziołami, rozsypując pachnące drobinki na wszystkie możliwe strony. Niewolnica jak najszybciej wydobyła smoka z naczynia i postawiła go z powrotem na stole. - Nefryt, nie wolno! - fuknęła na malutkiego gada. - Nefryt, nie wolno! - świergotliwie powtórzył jaszczurek i powędrował na drugi koniec blatu. A Skałka otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia i wlepiła w swojego podopiecznego zdumione spojrzenie wytrzeszczonych oczu. Odcinek 9. Jak nie chwytać smoka W siedzibie Smoczej Akademii, jak co dzień rano, wszyscy jej członkowie powoli się zbierali. Na miejscu jako pierwszy był oczywiście Czkawka, w głębokim zamyśleniu gładząc smolistoczarne łuski jego ukochanego Szczerbatka. Uszaty smok właśnie leżał z rozkoszą na grzbiecie i wywieszał język, poddając się pieszczotom jego właściciela. Wtedy zimne, poranne powietrze przeciął łopot skrzydeł i na środku areny wylądował błękitny smok z wojowniczą blondynką na grzbiecie. Dziewczyna odgarnęła opadającą na oczy grzywkę i zeskoczyła na kamienne płyty Siedziby. Czkawka nagle drgnął, jakby wybudził się z letargu. Przestał już głaskać swojego smoka i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę uważnym wzrokiem. - Astrid? - zapytał. W jego głosie było pewne niepokojące napięcie, które zmusiło blondynkę do odwzajemnienia spojrzenia. - O co chodzi? - spytała. - Podobno jakiś tydzień temu pobiłaś Strzałę na oczach całej wioski. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego? - Dopiero teraz się o tym dowiedziałeś? - zdziwiła się Astrid. Zazwyczaj wieści tego typu docierały dosyć szybko do przyszłego wodza. Chociaż... ostatnio rzeczywiście spędzał większość czasu w kuźni. - Tak, dopiero teraz. - jednonogi szatyn wstał i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Jego smok, zawiedziony przerwaniem pieszczot, cicho mruknął i przewrócił się na brzuch, oglądając swoje łapy. - Myślałem, że się lubicie, a tu proszę. - Bo się lubi... łyśmy. - powiedziała blondynka, sięgając do siodła na grzbiecie swojego gada i odczepiając od niego swój ulubiony topór o dwóch ostrzach. - Po prostu przyszłam z nią porozmawiać, a ona zaczęła mnie obrażać. A potem... wiadomo. Znasz mnie przecież. Czkawka pokiwał głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Astrid od zawsze była znana w całej wiosce z nad wyraz wybuchowego charakteru. Nawet jak na standardy wikingów. W Akademii większość członków musiała uważać, by przypadkiem nie otrzymać nagłego ciosu łokciem, zostać rzuconym na ziemię albo nie wylądować z toporem przy szyi. A najgorzej w tej kwestii miał Sączysmark, który najczęściej stawał się ofiarą rozwścieczonej wojowniczki. - A o czym rozmawiałyście, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? - chłopak drążył temat. Astrid zamyśliła się, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w ostrzach jej toporu. Pamiętała doskonale jeszcze pięcioletnią Strzałę, z którą bawiła się całymi dniami. Razem wchodziły na drzewa, kradły jabłka sąsiadom, bawiły się w łowców smoków... Ona zawsze była silniejsza i zwinniejsza od jej rudowłosej towarzyszki zabaw. A Strzała, czując się gorsza od Astrid, odbijała to sobie na smokach. Dlatego bez litości ścigała wszystkie napotkane Strzaszliwce, z iskrami w oczach słuchała opowieści o odważnych czynach łowców smoków, a podczas nocnych ataków tych ziejących ogniem "bestii" zawsze wyrywała się do pomocy. Teraz blondynka w pewien sposób czuła się winna tego, kim stała się Strzała. Szczególnie po wysłuchaniu argumentów jej rudowłosej koleżanki. A kara za zabijanie smoków musiała być surowa, szczególnie znając niemal fanatyczną miłość Czkawki do skrzydlatych gadów. Nie, Astrid nie mogła jej wydać. - A, tak, o tej całej Skałce. - powiedziała w końcu wymijająco. - Potem nie wiem, co w nią wstąpiło. Zresztą, czy to ważne? Czkawka przyjrzał się jej badawczo, lecz nie był w stanie odczytać myśli dziewczyny. W końcu machnął ręką lekceważąco, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nigdy się nie dowie prawdy. A poza tym, czy to naprawdę ważne? Nie, na pewno nie. Zresztą nie miał już czasu na dalsze zastanawianie się nad jakąś tajemniczą rozmową sprzed tygodnia. Oto nad areną rozległ się szum skrzydeł i do Siedziby Akademii wleciała reszta jeźdźców smoków, rozpoczynając tym samym kolejny dzień treningów. * Leonard nerwowo chodził w tę i we wtę, wydeptując nową, bezużyteczną ścieżkę przed krętymi schodami prowadzącymi do chaty wioskowej szamanki. Niby to grzejąc się w blasku popołudniowego słońca, raz po raz spoglądał na szczyt drewnianych stopni, spodziewając się tam zobaczyć raczej niską, odzianą w łachmany niewolnicę. Nie widział jej już od kilku dni i zaczynał się nieco niepokoić. Czy nic się jej przypadkiem nie stało? Sądząc po otwarcie okazywanej niechęci wśród wikingów, a nawet agresji na sam dźwięk imienia nowej przybyszki, było to bardzo prawdopodobne. W końcu stanął przed schodami, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął piąć się po trzeszczących stopniach. Gdy stanął na tarasie przed chatą, zobaczył szamankę we własnej osobie. Siedziała przy niewielkim kociołku i mieszała w nim cuchnącą ciecz drewnianą łyżką. Chłopak ukłonił się jej z szacunkiem. - Dzień dobry. - przywitał się. - Czy jest tu może Skałka? Gothi uśmiechnęła się, skinęła głową i wskazała drzwi jej domu. Najwidoczniej Słowianka była w środku. Leonard podszedł do drzwi i wszedł do wnętrza chaty. Zobaczył Skałkę stojącą przy stole, z podwiniętymi rękawami, drobno siekającą wysuszone, pomarszczone liście. Obok jej stanowiska pracy, na blacie, stał... zielony, dwunogi smok, wielkości wróbla. Prawe skrzydło miał usztywnione niewielkim, przywiązanym nitką patyczkiem. Jaszczurek zabawnie skakał wokół leżących na stole ziół, ciągle żywo świergocząc, a dziewczyna czasem coś do niego mówiła w niezrozumiałym dla Leonarda, śpiewnym języku. Chłopak odchrząknął, a zaskoczona niewolnica spojrzała na niego. - Leonard?! - ucieszyła się. Odłożyła nóż, do którego natychmiast przyskoczył zaciekawiony smok. - Co ty tu robisz? - A, tak sobie przyszedłem. - odparł chłopak, podchodząc do stołu. - Ale... co to jest? - wskazał zielonego gada. - Nie co, tylko kto. - powiedziała twardo Słowianka. - Nefryt, przedstaw się proszę. Smok w kilku malutkich skokach podszedł do blondyna i przechylił nieco łebek, rozkładając swój całkiem pokaźny pióropusz. - Witam. - powiedział. - Nazywam się Nefryt. A ty? Słowa, które padły z pyszczka malutkiego gada, rozbrzmiały w powietrzu co najmniej dziwnie. Jakby wróbel nagle zaczął mówić, cały czas jednak lekko świergocząc, co nieco utrudniało zrozumienie wypowiedzi skrzydlatego jaszczurka. Wystarczyło to jednak, aby Leonard kompletnie oniemiał. Dorastał przecież w wiosce, w której bądź co bądź jednak ciągle pojawiały się smoki. Nigdy jednak nie słyszał, aby choć jeden z nich wydał jakikolwiek dźwięk choćby przypominający pojedyncze słowo. Nie wspominając o mówieniu pełnymi zdaniami. Otrząśnięcie się z szoku zabrało młodemu wikingowi dobrych kilka sekund. W końcu uniósł nieco dłoń w geście przywitania. - Cześć. - powiedział, samemu nie wierząc w absurdalność całej sytuacji. - Jestem Leonard. - Le... war? - Nefryt nieudolnie próbował powtórzyć zasłyszane imię. - Lina? Lena? Lunar?... Lenard? - Może po prostu Leo? - zasugerowała Skałka. - Leo jest łatwiejsze. - skinął łebkiem smok i powrócił do przyglądania się błyszczącemu, leżącemu na stole nożowi. Chłopak zamrugał i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Pomorzankę. - Ty go tego nauczyłaś? - upewnił się. - Wielkie mi "nauczyłaś". - zbagatelizowała Skałka. - Po prostu zaczął powtarzać to, co mówię. Potem sam używał niektórych słów i niemal od razu przeszedł do całych zdań. Jest diabelnie inteligentny. Naprawdę rozumie, co mówi. Wtedy na stół wskoczył, znacznie większy od Nefryta, smoczy ulubieniec Gothi. Mały jaszczurek zamarł w bezruchu, momentalnie zmieniając barwę na brązową, upodabniającą go do powierzchni stołu. Nie zmyliło to jednak czterołapego gada, który zaskrzeczał ostrzegająco i podszedł do Nefryta, niemal dotykając go nozdrzami. Malutki smok zrobił się jaskrawożółty i rzucił się do nosa wielokrotnie większego jaszczura, drapiąc go swoimi niewielkimi, ale ostrymi pazurami. W izbie rozległ się głośny pisk i zielony smok odskoczył jak oparzony od Nefryta, przelatując na najbliższą ścianę i chwytając się jej szponami. Ze strachem obserwował przeciwnika, który teraz skakał po stole jak oszalały, wzbudzając przy tym mimowolny śmiech Skałki i Leonarda. - I właśnie! - huczał malutki gadzik. - A masz, huncwocie! Gieroj się znalazł! Wracaj do mamusi! Jednak nie leciał za napastnikiem, aby dokończyć dzieła, gdyż miał złamane skrzydło. Źrenice pupila Gothi nagle się zwężyły. Smok zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwnik nie może latać. Role w tym pojedynku uległy nagłemu, dramatycznemu odwróceniu. Ulubieniec szamanki wystrzelił jak z procy i przeleciał nad stołem, machając wściekle skrzydłami. Złapał zębami pióropusz wrzaskliwego smoka i poleciał z nim w paszczy na przeciwległą ścianę. - Nefryt! - przelękła się Skałka i skoczyła do zielonego smoka, próbując mu odebrać jaszczurka ze złamanym skrzydłem. A pupil Gothi, jakby od niechcenia, spokojnie przeleciał ze zdobyczą na belkę stropową, gdzie był już poza zasięgiem rąk Słowianki. Rozpoczęła się chaotyczna gonitwa za czterołapym gadem. Niewolnica bez wahania wskoczyła na stół, wzbijając w powietrze gryzący tuman drobinek ziół. Z tego położenia próbowała doskoczyć do zielonego smoka, balansując przy tym na chwiejącym się blacie. Przy jednym z wychyleń stołu, błyszczący mimo półmroku nóż upadł wprost na stopę Leonarda. Na szczęście nie przeciął buta chroniącego stopę chłopaka, gdyż młody Norman potrzebowałby natychmiastowej pomocy szamanki. Leonard chwycił stojącą w kącie miotłę i zamachnął się nią, chcąc strącić z belki smoka patrzącego na niego z wyraźną kpiną w ślepiach. A nad tym wszystkim unosił się rozpaczliwy świergot szamoczącego się Nefryta, wzywający ratunku i... klnący siarczyście na swego oprawcę. - Czego ty go uczysz?! - zdziwił się chłopak. - Człowieku, jestem córką ubogiego kupca i niewolnicą, a nie wielką damą! - wycedziła przez zęby Skałka między kolejnymi skokami. - Muszę czasem jakoś dać upust emocjom! W końcu wyskoczyła najwyżej, jak tylko mogła, i chwyciła się obiema rękami belki wiszącej tuż pod stropem. Chcąc ulżyć ramionom dźwigającym cały ciężar jej ciała, zaczepiła się nogami o belkę. Z tej pozycji w końcu mogła dosięgnąć ulubieńca szamanki, wciąż trzymającego w pyszczku świergoczącego jaszczurka. Przystawiła otwartą dłoń do nozdrzy skrzydlatego gada, patrząc na niego ze złowróżbnymi iskrami w oczach. - Oddaj go! - rozkazała głośno. - No już, oddawaj!!! Po chwili wahania, czterołapy smok nareszcie złożył swoją zdobycz na dłoni czerwonej z gniewu i wysiłku Słowianki. Dłoń delikatnie zamknęła się nad już bezpiecznym Nefrytem. Skałka puściła się belki najpierw nogami, a potem pozostałą ręką. Wylądowała przy tym na samej krawędzi stołu. Mebel przechylił się niebezpiecznie, a Pomorzanka odruchowo zamachała rękami. Mimo to, stół z hukiem runął na ziemię, a za nim poleciała Skałka z iście słowiańskim przekleństwem na ustach. Upadła akurat na bladego ze strachu Leonarda. Obydwoje wylądowali na deskach podłogi, obsypani chmurą posiekanych, wiercących w nosie ziół, a hełm chłopaka potoczył się aż pod przeciwległą ścianę. Słowiance udało się przy tym ani nie wypuścić Nefryta z dłoni, ani zadusić go na śmierć, co było nie lada wyczynem. Wtedy skrzypnęły drzwi i w progu stanęła Gothi. Milcząc, z uniesionymi brwiami spojrzała na tuman drobinek ziół unoszący się w powietrzu, przewrócony stół, jej triumfalnie skrzeczącego ulubieńca siedzącego na belce stropowej, i na zarumienioną Skałkę, leżącą na bladym jak kreda Leonardzie w dość niejednoznacznej pozycji. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie wstała i odsunęła się od chłopaka, czerwieniejąc jak burak i zakrywając twarz ręką. Z jej drugiej dłoni wychylił się łebek zdezorientowanego Nefryta. Młody wiking również wstał, niepewnie patrząc na właścicielkę Skałki. - Ja... ja wszystko mogę wytłumaczyć, proszę pani. - powiedział słabo. Wtedy szamanka wybuchnęła śmiechem, jeśli tylko niemowa może się głośno śmiać. Zgięła się w pół, wyszczerzyła zęby i kilka razy uderzyła końcem laski w podłogę. Skałka spojrzała z ulgą na śmiejącą się Gothi, a potem z wdzięcznością przeniosła wzrok na Leonarda. Chłopak odpowiedział jej rozłożeniem rąk i lekkim uśmiechem. Odcinek 10. Ta obca Następnego popołudnia, gdy Skałce nareszcie udało się w miarę dokładnie wysprzątać dom jej pani z wszechobecnych drobinek ziół, wybrała się razem z Nefrytem do Siedziby Smoczej Akademii. Towarzyszył im Leonard, który, niby to wałęsając się po wiosce, dołączył do niewolnicy po drodze. Gdy Słowianka przekroczyła próg kamiennej budowli, chłopak znowu poszedł na trybuny, skąd wszystko uważnie obserwował. Wchodząc do wnętrza areny, dziewczyna zobaczyła zgromadzonych tam wszystkich sześciu jeźdźców wraz z ich smokami. Tym razem Czkawka stał przy pergaminowej mapie, rozpostartej na drewnianej planszy. Żywo gestykulując, objaśniał reszcie Akademii zaznaczoną na mapie trasę, wijącą się wśród wzgórz pewnej wyspy. Był tak pochłonięty swoim zajęciem, że nie zauważył wkraczającej do Siedziby intruzki. Zrobiła to dopiero blondynka w czerwonej spódnicy, która, odgarniając grzywkę, nieufnie spojrzała na stojącą niedaleko niewolnicę, przyglądającą się właśnie jej niebieskiemu smokowi. - Skałka? - upewniła się wojowniczka. - Czego tu szukasz? Słowianka oderwała się od obserwacji skrzydlatego gada, teraz patrzącego na nią z przechylonym łbem. Przywitała się lekkim skinięciem głowy i zwróciła się do jeźdźców, skupiając wzrok na Czkawce: - Może powiem od razu, bo widzę, że jesteście zajęci. Ostatnio mówiliście, że mi pomożecie, jeśli zdobędę doświadczenie w tresurze smoków. Otóż właśnie je zdobyłam, i ponownie proszę was o pomoc w powrocie do domu. - Zdobyłaś doświadczenie? - uniósł brwi Sączysmark. - Ale smoka zgubiłaś po drodze, tak? - zarechotał. - Ależ skąd. - Skałka powstrzymała się od rzucenia osiłkowi ciętej riposty. Sięgnęła do swojego ramienia, na którym aż do tej pory przesiadywał Nefryt, a malutki smok przeskoczył na jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Pomorzanka wyciągnęła ją ku jeźdźcom, żeby mogli zobaczyć zielonego gada. - Przywitaj się, proszę. - powiedziała do smoka. Maleńki jaszczurek rozłożył pióropusz, przekrzywił łebek i zaświergotał: - Dzień dobry! Mam na imię Nefryt... - zawiesił głos. Skałka lekko poruszyła dłonią, zmuszając go do dokończenia wyuczonej kwestii. - ... i bardzo miło mi was poznać. - skrzywił się nieco. Skamienieli jeźdźcy bardzo długo wpatrywali się w milczeniu w malutkiego gada. W końcu długowłosy blondyn prychnął i wzruszył ramionami. - Eh... I to ma być ten smok? - powiedział lekceważąco. - Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej. - Ale... - wtedy odezwał się Śledzik z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem. - ... przecież to minik! Najmniejszy ze znanych smoków! Niemal w podskokach podbiegł do Skałki i przyjrzał się z bliska strzygącemu pióropuszem jaszczurkowi. Uderzał pięścią o pięść, ciesząc się jak dziecko na widok nowej zabawki. - Miniki to absolutni mistrzowie iluzji! Wiecie, że całe stado tych malutkich smoczków jest w stanie udawać o wiele większego smoka? - pasjonat nie mógł powstrzymać się od wygłoszenia choćby krótkiego wykładu. - Nawet potrafią imitować dźwięki wydawane przez inne smoki! I mogą błyskawicznie zmieniać kolory, upodabniając się do otoczenia... A Nefryt, wyraźnie ukontentowany pochwalnymi peanami na cześć jego gatunku, coraz dumniej wypinał pierś i wznosił wysoko głowę. Skałka też uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną satysfakcją, że w końcu zyskała szacunek u chociaż jednego członka Smoczej Akademii. Może tym razem uda jej się coś wskórać w sprawie powrotu do Trusa. Tymczasem Czkawka z uznaniem patrzył to na dumnego jaszczurka, to na trzymającą go niewolnicę. W końcu pokiwał głową, uniósł nieco dłoń i otworzył usta, by przerwać wykład i coś powiedzieć. Wtedy jednak przyskoczyła do niego wojownicza blondynka. Szarpnęła chłopaka za ramię i odciągnęła go na stronę. Skałka obserwowała całą scenę z uwagą, próbując wychwycić każde padające słowo. - Czkawka, ty chyba nie chcesz jej dać latać na smokach, prawda? - ostro szepnęła blondynka. - Ale Astrid, o co ci chodzi? - zdziwił się jednonogi. - Zdobyła przecież doświadczenie, nie możemy jej teraz odmówić. - A nie myślisz, że trochę zbyt łatwo jej poszło?! - zauważyła Astrid. - I tak od razu nauczyła minika mówić, tak? Zupełnie jakby nikt jej nie pomagał! - Widocznie trafił się jej jakiś inteligentny osobnik... - Oczywiście! Tak samo jak Heatherę "przypadkiem" odkryliśmy na plaży. - Astrid skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i spojrzała ponuro na chłopaka. - Dobrze pamiętasz, co było dalej. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. - Sugerujesz, że... Skałka... też? - zapytał. Blondynka kiwnęła głową ze śmiertelną powagą malującą się na jej pięknej twarzy. Przywódca Akademii wbił wzrok w kamienie podłogi, usilnie rozmyślając nad słowami wojowniczki. - Coś w tym jest... - szepnął. W tym samym czasie, na trybunach, Leonard obserwował w napięciu rozmawiającą parę smoczych jeźdźców. Próbował usłyszeć choć jedno słowo z tej rozmowy, ale skutecznie utrudniał mu to podniesiony głos Śledzika, nadal ciągnącego wykład. Mimo to, chłopak wciąż wytężał słuch. Nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w bark, od którego aż pochylił się nad kratami sklepienia areny. Czym prędzej się obejrzał, oczekując następnego ciosu. Zobaczył przed sobą Strzałę, tę wredną entuzjastkę walki ze smokami, zadającą się z największymi rozrabiakami w wiosce. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z łotrzykowskim politowaniem, nonszalancko drapiąc swoje lewe, piegowate ramię. - Zgubiłeś drogę, ślepcze? - zapytała, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Twój dom jest tam, wiesz? - wskazała za siebie. - Wyobraź sobie, że wiem. - sucho odparł blondyn. - Ale tutaj dzieją się ciekawsze rzeczy. - wskazał wnętrze Siedziby. Ruda wojowniczka jakby od niechcenia podeszła do krat i spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili jednak uniosła brwi, nieco się uśmiechnęła i lekko skinęła głową. - Rzeczywiście. - przyznała, opierając się o żelazne pręty. A Czkawka właśnie podszedł do reszty Akademii, uciszył Śledzika i przyjrzał się niepewnie stojącej przed nim Skałce. Po chwili jednak jego spojrzenie nabrało pewnej twardości. - Skałko... - powiedział. - Bardzo przykro mi to mówić, ale obawiam się, że... nie możemy ci niestety pomóc. Słowianka nagle zbladła. Omal nie wypuściła Nefryta z ręki, więc mały smok szybko przeskoczył na jej ramię. Dziewczyna zamrugała szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. - Ale jak to?... - wykrztusiła. - Dlaczego? - Widzisz... - zaczął szatyn z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem. - Jesteś tu zupełnie obca, nic o tobie nie wiemy. Nie jesteś wikingiem, a my nawet nie dokońca rozumiemy, co to może w ogóle znaczyć. A posiadanie smoka to wielka odpowiedzialność, także z naszej strony, więc nie możemy zaufać komuś na słowo kim jest i co zrobi z tym smokiem... Dlatego nie możemy ci pomóc. Niewolnica długo patrzyła w oczy chłopaka, najpierw z niedowierzaniem, a potem z coraz większym gniewem. - Rozumiem... - powiedziała w końcu, z każdym słowem coraz silniej podnosząc głos. - To wszystko tylko dlatego, że jestem Słowianką. Że nie urodziłam się z wami w tej wiosze, że jestem niewolnicą, że chodzę w łachmanach... Bo to, oczywiście, jest moja wina. Bo wybrałam sobie taki los, tak?! Wszyscy w Akademii milczeli głucho, wbijając wzrok w ściany. - Dobrze. - Skałka rozejrzała się po Akademii. - Czy oprócz bycia wikingiem, wymagana jest także krótka spódniczka i blond grzywka? Na trybunach rozległ się cichy chichot Strzały, wyraźnie ucieszonej, że ktoś w końcu dogryzł jej rywalce. - Chociaż nie, zapomniałam. - Słowianka machnęła ręką. - Tu przecież nie chodzi o wygląd. Tu chodzi o pochodzenie. Nie mogę go zmienić, choćbym nawet chciała. - odwróciła się gwałtownie i poszła w stronę wyjścia. - A nigdy nie będę chciała. Powiedziawszy to, wyszła. Tak po prostu. Leonard czym prędzej zbiegł z trybun i podszedł do wciąż czerwonej z gniewu Pomorzanki. A Strzała... podążyła za nim. Ta niewolnica jej imponowała. Postawić się Smoczej Akademii, a do tego zakpić z Astrid? Tej Astrid?! Co za charakter! Strzała wprost musiała poznać tę niezwykłą dziewczynę, nawet mimo jej raczej zniechęcającego statusu społecznego. Teraz stanęła przed szatynką, której oczy wciąż jeszcze pałały gniewem. Nie wiedziała, jak zacząć rozmowę, więc po prostu z siebie wyrzuciła: - To... było... naprawdę mocne. Szacunek. Skałka uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona. - Co proszę? - zapytała. - Tylko trochę mnie poniosło, nic przecież nie zrobiłam. - Ależ oczywiście. - Strzała kiwnęła głową z uznaniem. Nie wiedziała, co mówić dalej, więc tylko stała wciąż w milczeniu, przypatrując się Słowiance. Z kolei Nefryt, siedzący na ramieniu niewolnicy, przybrał żółtą barwę i spojrzał na rudowłosą ponuro. - O co chodzi? - zdziwiła się wojowniczka. - Już ty dobrze wiesz, co. - odparł smok. - Już ty dobrze wiesz... Łowczyni na mgnienie oka spuściła wzrok. Rzeczywiście, domyślała się powodu reakcji malutkiego gada. Na jedną, króciótką chwilę, zrobiło jej się wstyd. Chociaż... to przecież głupie. Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Wtedy Leonard chwycił Skałkę za ramię i pociągnął ją w stronę wioski. - Lepiej stąd chodźmy. - powiedział. - Nic tu po nas. Strzała z początku została na miejscu, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem. Coś jakby smutek nagle przemknęło przez jej piegowatą twarz. Potem jednak poszła za nimi, próbując chociaż podsłuchać ich rozmowę. - To co teraz? - zapytał chłopak. - Zostajesz tutaj? - Tutaj?! - przestraszyła się Pomorzanka. - O nie, proszę, nie obraź się, ale za nic w świecie tu nie zostanę. Przynajmniej spróbuję wrócić do Trusa. Nie polecę na smoku, to choćby tam dopłynę. Nawet i wpław! - Ale wiesz przecież, że to niemożliwe, prawda? - upewnił się blondyn. - Wiem. - odparła dziewczyna. - Ale wolę utonąć, próbując, niż siedzieć na tej wyspie i wyklinać los. Strzała z wrażenia aż wciągnęła mocniej powietrze w płuca. Leonard natomiast się zamyślił. Zatrzymał się, a Skałka stanęła obok niego. - Wiesz... - powiedział chłopak po chwili. - Bezsensowne umieranie jest... bez sensu. Lepiej zostań, albo chociaż jakoś rozsądnie przygotuj drogę powrotu. - Nie zostanę. - Słowianka pokręciła głową. - A w jaki sposób mogłabym przygotować drogę do domu? Kupię statek? Młody wiking zastanowił się, a potem spojrzał na stojącą nieopodal Strzałę. Wojowniczka opierała się o ścianę najbliższego domu, ukradkiem spoglądając na rozmawiających. Mimo wszystko, lepiej pozbyć się podsłuchiwaczki. Leonard znowu zwrócił się do Skałki. - Wiesz co? - powiedział. - Chodźmy do mnie. Odcinek 11. Wiekowa mądrość Ten odcinek dedykuję Eriel, ponieważ jej komentarz zmusił mnie do ponownego przemyślenia części fabuły mojego "tworu". Chciałabym jej w ten sposób podziękować, ponieważ dzięki wywołanemu przez nią mędrkowaniu "Słowianka..." stała się według mnie znacznie lepsza. Chciałabym też podziękować Czarcioustej za to, że wytrwale komentuje moje wypociny i jeszcze się do nich nie zniechęciła :) Podobno każdy człowiek jest niepowtarzalny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Każdy ma choć jedną, wyróżniającą go z tłumu cechę, choćby była skrywana głęboko w odmętach ludzkiej osobowości. Nie inaczej jest z domami tychże ludzi, które, bądź co bądź, jednak w pewien sposób kształtują umysły swoich mieszkańców. I odwrotnie. A w przypadku domu Leonarda rzecz się miała całkiem podobnie. Dom ten wprawdzie z pozoru nie miał żadnych niezwykłych przymiotów. Nie stał ani na uboczu wioski, ani w jej gwarnym centrum. Nie był nawet szczególnie duży albo mały, a na zewnątrz też nikt go nie przyozdobił w żaden wyjątkowy sposób. Ot, najzwyklejszy na Berk dom, w kształcie wkopanego w ziemię dziobu łodzi i pokryty brązowym gontem. Cała jego niezwykłość polegała jednak na osobach zamieszkujących go domowników. Gdy Skałka i Leonard stanęli przed wejściem do domu, blondyn pchnął lekko drzwi i wszedł do środka. W jego ślady poszła Słowianka z Nefrytem na ramieniu. Dziewczyna szybko rozejrzała się po wnętrzu izby, ciekawskimi oczami chłonąc obraz rodzinnego domu jej kolegi. Zobaczyła krzątającą się przy palenisku, raczej pulchną kobietę o brązowych włosach, częściowo przykrytych przez hełm bardzo podobny do nakrycia głowy Leonarda. Nad paleniskiem wisiał kociołek, w którym najwyraźniej gospodyni przygotowywała kolację. Pomagała jej w tym dziewczynka nieco młodsza od kolegi Skałki. Miała blond włosy uplecione w dwa małe warkoczyki wystające spod jej hełmu. Wesołymi, szarymi oczami raz po raz spoglądała na siwego starca, siedzącego przy stole na środku głównej izby. Mężczyzna popijał wciąż trochę gęstego płynu ze stojącego przed nim kubka. Kiedy nie miał akurat naczynia przy ustach, opowiadał wnuczce pewną, chyba zabawną w jego mniemaniu historię. - I widzisz... - mówił, ocierając mokre usta rękawem. - Patrzę się na ten ucięty łeb przede mną i mówię: "I na co ci to było, człowieku? Ani teraz tego nie zjesz, ani nie sprzedasz, a te bachory z Akademii ci pewnie też głowę urwą. I będziesz leżał, jak teraz ten gronkiel. To już lepiej sobie te skrzydła do pleców przypraw, a nuż ci się uda gdzieś polecieć i uciec przed lepką macką sprawiedliwości..." - tu się roześmiał i machnął ręką, pociągając łyk z kubka. - I co, dziadku? Poleciał? - zaciekawiła się dziewczynka. - Ano, poleciał. Ledwo go zobaczyłem, tak szybko leciał. Wtedy gospodyni zauważyła stojących przy drzwiach Skałkę i Leonarda. Otrzepała ręce o mocno już poplamiony fartuszek, a potem złożyła je tuż przy samej twarzy. - Leoś! - wykrzyknęła. - A co to za gościa tu sprowadzasz?! Słowianka, chcąc zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, uśmiechnęła się miło i lekko dygnęła. Leonard z kolei pomachał kobiecie. - Cześć, mamo! - powiedział. - To jest Skałka, nowa niewolnica Gothi. Przyszła tylko na chwilę. To my może pójdziemy na górę... Mówiąc to, wbiegł po schodach na piętro, a Pomorzanka podążyła za nim. - Ładnieś syna wychowała, Kunegundo - dziad umoczył usta w smakowitym płynie - że się z pomiotłą prowadza... Matka Leonarda pobladła i zszokowana, bezwładnie opuściła ręce. Tymczasem, na piętrze, wyrodny syn zamknął drzwi od pokoju i ciężko usiadł na swoim łóżku. W izbie, oprócz wspomnianego łóżka, było jeszcze drugie, bardzo podobne. Ponadto stał tu niewielki stolik z przystawionym krzesłem, a do ścian były przytwierdzone długie półki, zawalone małymi pudełkami i stosami pergaminowych zeszytów. - Czyli tak... - Leonard zdjął hełm i przejechał palcami przez swą blond czuprynę. - Ustalmy fakty. Dlaczego w ogóle nie chcesz tu zostać? Skałka, stojąca do tej pory przy drzwiach, oparła się o ścianę i cicho westchnęła. - Wiesz... - powiedziała. - Ja nie mogłam się pożegnać z rodziną. Rodzice, siostra, dwoje braci... Nawet nie wiem, czy po moim zniknięciu nic im się nie stało. A uwierz mi, mogło tak być... Poza tym, móc znowu, jak dawniej, po prostu usiąść przy krośnie i przy trzaskającym ogniu przysłuchiwać się opowieściom mojego ojca... Zrobię wszystko, żebym mogła znów tak robić. Chłopak powoli skinął głową. W tym samym czasie, Nefryt, aż do tej pory przesiadujący spokojnie na ramieniu Słowianki, wyraźnie zainteresował się nowym otoczeniem. Konkretniej, ścianą, o którą opierała się Skałka. Ściślej, drewnianą igiełką, która była wbita w tę ścianę. A w szczególności wielkim, smakowitym żukiem, który przy pomocy tej igiełki był przybity do ściany. Oblizał się, zastrzygł pióropuszem i rozwarł szczęki, zamierzając natychmiastowe rozpoczęcie konsumpcji już wcześniej uśmierconego owada. Zauważył to Leonard, który błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi. - Odsuń się! - rozpaczliwie zamachał rękoma. Skałka jak oparzona odskoczyła od ściany. Żółty ze strachu Nefryt przy okazji o mały włos nie upadł na podłogę. Uratowały go jedynie ostre szpony, którymi przyczepił się do łachmanów Pomorzanki. Smok ponownie wdrapał się na ramię dziewczyny, znów przybrał zieloną barwę i obrzucił młodego Normana zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - Ale... dlaczego? - zapytał świergotliwie. - Znalazłem go, więc mi się należał! - Bo to jest zbrojnik żółtoplecy. - Leonard zdjął z najbliższej półki jedno z pudełek i postawił je na stole. - To mój jedyny okaz z tego gatunku. - drżącą ręką zdjął przyszpilonego owada ze ściany i włożył go do pudła. W środku drewnianego opakowania Skałka dojrzała chyba jeszcze dwadzieścia różnokolorowych żuków. - Żółtoplecy? - upewniła się. - Ale wiesz, że on ma zielony grzbiet, prawda? Chłopak spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Zielony? - zapytał. Gdy zrozumiał, uderzył się dłonią w czoło z donośnym klaśnięciem. - A obiecałem sobie, że nie będę nadawać nazw od kolorów... Teraz muszę zmienić całą dokumentację. Zamknął pudełko i z rezygnacją opadł na krzesło. - A po co ci te owady? - zainteresowała się Słowianka. - Jakby to powiedzieć... - zastanowił się blondyn. - Badam je. - Badasz... żuki? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Nie tylko żuki! - ożywił się Leonard. Wstał i zdjął z półki parę opasłych, wyświechtanych zeszytów. - Motyle, ważki, muchy... Większe zwierzęta też. Mówiąc to, otworzył jeden z zeszytów. Na pergaminowych kartach były wyrysowane szczegółowe ilustracje lisów, wiewiórek, dzików... Były naprawdę piękne. Skałka lekko pogładziła puszysty ogon narysowanej kuny. Zdawało się, że zwierzę zaraz oderwie się od pergaminu i wskoczy na stół, rozglądając się czujnie czarnymi jak sadza oczami. Obok jej ryciny był długi, pewnie bardzo dokładny opis. Niestety, dziewczyna nie mogła go odczytać. Johann nauczył ją tylko prowadzenia rachunków i zapisywania pojedynczych słów. O lekturze skomplikowanego tekstu mogła co najwyżej pomarzyć. - To jest... wspaniałe! - zachwyciła się. - Ale... dlaczego to robisz? - Eh... - młody badacz machnął ręką. - Widzisz, całe życie toczy się tu wokół smoków. To zabijaj smoki, to się przed nimi broń, to je szanuj... Miałem już tego dość, więc postanowiłem przyjrzeć się bliżej reszcie natury. W lasach żyją nie tylko ogniste gadziny. Zbieram to już parę lat. - dumnie wskazał oglądany przez dziewczynę zeszyt. Wtedy drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się z impetem i u progu stanęła młodsza siostra Leonarda. - O, Lilia! - przywitał ją brat, nerwowo zamykając zeszyt. - Po co tu przyszłaś? - Mama mnie wysłała. - powiedziała dziewczynka i weszła do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. - Co ty tam kombinujesz? - spytała, wskazując brodą zeszyt. - Ja? - chłopak położył dłoń na piersiach, jakby usłyszał właśnie jakiś poważny zarzut. - Nic. - Jak to jest znowu jakiś szalony, niebezpieczny pomysł... - złowróżbnie powiedziała Lilia. - Wypraszam sobie! - zaprotestował brat. - Wszystkie moje pomysły są zupełnie bezpiecznie. - Jasne... A woda ognista? - dziewczynka złożyła ręce na piersiach. - Też była bezpieczna. Nie moja wina, że tata akurat wtedy przyszedł i raczył walnąć pięścią w stół. - Lotnia? - podsunęła blondynka. Chłopak uniósł groźnie palec, namyślając się nad odpowiedzią. Im silniej jednak myślał, tym bardziej rzedła mu mina. - Dobrze. - przyznał. - Tu mnie masz. Lilia uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. - W każdym razie - tu zwróciła się do stojącej przy stole Skałki. - masz się stąd natychmiast wynosić. Rozkaz mamy. - Przepraszam! - Leonard uniósł dłoń. - Skałka jest niewolnicą Gothi, a jej pani wie, co właśnie robi jej własność, prawda? - znacząco spojrzał na Słowiankę. Niewolnica ociągała się nieco z odpowiedzią. - Prawda. - w końcu sztywno skinęła głową. - Właśnie! - powiedział chłopak. - A skoro właścicielka wie i nie interweniuje, to Skałka może tu być. Jego siostra wymownie pokręciła głową. - Nie wierzę. - odparła. - A poza tym mama ją stąd wyprasza, więc twój lipny argument nie ma znaczenia. - Nie ma znaczenia? - uniósł brwi Leonard. Wtedy Skałka spuściła nieco wzrok i podeszła do drzwi. - To ja rzeczywiście już pójdę. - powiedziała cicho. Wyszła z pokoju na schody. Przez deski drzwi usłyszała jeszcze stłumiony krzyk siostry jej kolegi: - Leo, kto to w ogóle widział, żeby do domu spraszać czyjąś niewolnicę! Mama da ci taką burę, że cały miesiąc popamiętasz! Skałka zbiegła ze schodów tak szybko, że omal się z nich z hukiem nie stoczyła. Nefryt pożółkł i kurczowo chwycił się jej ramienia. Dziewczyna jednym susem doskoczyła do drzwi wyjściowych i czym prędzej opuściła dom, w którym i tak nigdy nie powinna być. - No, i tak to się robi. - z uznaniem powiedział dziadek Leonarda, opróżniając do reszty swój kubek. - Ty tego nie pamiętasz, Kunegundo, ale za dawnych lat to się trzymało te śmieci za gardło, że żaden ani piśnie. Potem tylko poumierali... - A nie daliście ich po prostu smokom? - upewniła się matka Leonarda. - Ano, daliśmy. - przyznał dziad. - Trzeba było, to się dało. I potem wymarli. A teraz patrz, jak się ta dziewucha rozbestwiła. Już się wolna czuje, jakby jakąś damą była... Muszę resztę pouczyć, co by się jakie złe z tego nie wylęgło. No, Kungi, nalej mi jeszcze! Kunegunda wzięła od starca kubek i wypełniła go ponownie ulubionym napojem dziada. - Kolacja zaraz. - rzuciła obojętnie, stawiając kubek na stole. Odcinek 12. Szalony pomysł Skałkę otaczał labirynt rozłożystych drzew. Pomiędzy omszałymi pniami gdzieniegdzie przycupnęły chuderlawe krzaczki, a pod tymi krzaczkami - wtulone w gnijącą ściółkę zioła, po które dziewczyna przybyła tu wraz z Gothi. Pozornie w lesie panował spokój. Tylko pozornie. Słowianka całą sobą czuła, że wśród tego śpiewu ptaków, chrobotu igliwia i szumu liści toczy się odwieczna walka na śmierć i życie. Walki wielkich, drapieżnych ptaków z bezbronnymi myszami, pojedynki szczerzących kły lisów z puchatymi zającami, wreszcie - zwycięstwa ogromnych smoków nad mniejszymi zwierzętami. Absolutny triumf silnych nad słabymi, którym los poskąpił możliwości obrony. Zupełnie jak u ludzi. Przybita Skałka machinalnie zrywała zioła, rozmyślając nad swoją sytuacją. Dziwnym trafem, jak dotąd udawało jej się wieść na Berk życie niemal wolnego człowieka. Teraz ten piękny okres zdawał się powoli kończyć. Jedno wyrzucenie z obcego domu to wprawdzie jeszcze nic, ale niewolnica z doświadczenia wiedziała, że jedno przypomnienie o jej statusie społecznym (a raczej jego braku) zazwyczaj pociąga za sobą kolejne. Chociaż... na razie jeszcze nie jest tak źle. Nikt jeszcze nie doniósł Gothi o nieprzyjemnym incydencie w domu Leonarda. A może doniósł, tylko szamanka zignorowała tę wiadomość. Właścicielka dziewczyny, podpierając się swoim obwieszonym kłami kosturem, wciąż przybliżała się do brzegu wyspy, co pewien czas wskazując Skałce zioła do zbioru. Pomorzanka posłusznie wykonywała jej nieme polecenia. W ogóle cały ten pochód odbywał się w ciszy, nie licząc odgłosów lasu. Nefryt został w chacie, aby nie urażał już bardziej swojego wprawdzie już prawie wyleczonego, ale jeszcze słabego skrzydła. Skałce trochę brakowało jego bezustannego, świergotliwego trajkotania. Zdążyła się już do niego przyzwyczaić. Szamanka zawędrowała już niemal na krawędź klifu, gdzie wskazała dziewczynie kolejne, według niej koniecznie potrzebne ziele. Niewolnica, podążając za rozkazem jej pani, pochyliła się nad delikatnymi listkami. Kątem oka zobaczyła rozciągającą się w dole piaszczystą plażę. Na złocistym piasku dostrzegła ciemny, podłużny kształt. Zrywając liście, Skałka niby od niechcenia przechyliła się jeszcze trochę do przodu, obrzucając tajemniczy obiekt badawczym spojrzeniem. Nagle w jej oczach rozbłysły iskierki radości. Na plaży leżała... łódź. Ściślej, wrak łodzi. W niewielkim, drewnianym kadłubie ziała spora wyrwa. Łódeczka miała nawet maszt, z którego smętnie zwieszały się spopielone strzępy żagla. Nie to było jednak najważniejsze - grunt, że była to łódź. A co więcej, porzucona. * Leonard kucał pod ścianą jednego z wioskowych domów, kreśląc kolejny rysunek w rozłożonym na kolanach zeszycie. Raz po raz spoglądał na malutkiego ptaszka, skaczącego na krawędzi dachu sąsiedniego budynku. Pierzaste zwierzątko zabawnie strzygło ogonkiem i wciąż się wierciło, nie zważając na to, że młody badacz właśnie uwiecznia je na pergaminie. Nagle ptaszek rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał z furkotem. A blondyn z rezygnacją odłożył ołówek na karty zeszytu. - Leonard! - usłyszał nad sobą głos. Zaskoczony chłopak natychmiast wstał, wyćwiczonym ruchem zamykając zeszyt. Tuż obok niego stała Skałka, opierając się o ścianę domu. - To ty? - zdziwił się. - Oczywiście, że ja. - uśmiechnęła się Słowianka. - Wiesz... mam pewien pomysł i chciałabym go z tobą przedyskutować. - To... może być z tym pewien problem... - zakłopotał się Leonard, odsuwając się nieco od dziewczyny. - Dlaczego? Chłopak rozejrzał się nerwowo. - Bo, widzisz... Moja rodzina oszalała. - powiedział cicho. - Cały wieczór tłumaczyli mi, że nie zasługujesz nawet na miano człowieka. Skałka zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale chyba w to nie wierzysz, prawda? - upewniła się. - No gdzie! - stanowczo zaprzeczył wiking. - Ale zakazali mi z tobą rozmawiać. Nawet teraz już ściągam na siebie kłopoty... Zaraz, a co to za pomysł? Słowianka konspiracyjnie nachyliła się do blondyna. Leonard wstrzymał oddech, jakby nie chciał spłoszyć dziewczyny. Z tej niewielkiej odległości podziwiał jej ciemne, kształtne oczy, teraz wpatrzone w niego z pewnym tajemniczym błyskiem. Przypominały mu trochę dwie samotne gwiazdy na zachmurzonym, nocnym niebie. - Kojarzysz taką stertę skał w środku lasu? - zapytała właścicielka oczu. Chłopak ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową. - To się tam zaraz widzimy. - Pomorzanka cofnęła się i poszła w kierunku przeciwnym, niż to wynikało z wyznaczonego miejsca spotkania. * - I to jest twój plan? - zapytał bez przekonania Leonard, wpatrując się w kawał drewna, który kiedyś rzeczywiście musiał być niewielką łodzią. Stali na plaży, tuż obok wspomnianego, dziurawego kadłuba. Wyrwa w dnie sponiewieranej łódczyny była tak wielka, że drobna niewolnica mogłaby spokojnie się przez nią przeczołgać. Cud, że łódka spoczęła na plaży, a nie na podwodnej rafie. - Dokładnie. - potwierdziła Skałka. - A ja mam naprawić ten wrak. - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał chłopak. - Nie, proszę cię tylko o pomoc w tym. - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Możesz odmówić. Młody Norman, miętoląc w rękach swój zeszyt, powoli pokręcił głową. - W takim razie muszę odmówić. - powiedział. Słowianka nagle posmutniała. Błyski radości w jej oczach zgasły jak zdmuchnięte płomienie świec. Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w piasek. - Dlaczego? - zapytała. - Bo ten pomysł jest... niedorzeczny. Jak chcesz w ogóle załatać tę kupę desek? Nie wspominając o nowym żaglu. Nie ma też wioseł. A poza tym, nie znam się na budowie statków. Jestem badaczem, a nie... wynalazcą. I cudotwórcą. - wskazał łódeczkę. - Ale twoja siostra mówiła coś o jakiejś Lotni, prawda? - upewniła się Skałka. - Owszem. - przyznał blondyn. - Kiedyś... To był jeden z moich większych błędów. Nie zamierzam znowu bawić się w Czkawkę. To jego działka. Słowianka spojrzała na niego błagalnie. - Wiesz, ja naprawdę cię lubię. - westchnął Leonard. - Ale tego nie mogę zrobić. Wtedy nad ich głowami rozległy się oklaski. W otaczającej ich dotąd ciszy rozbrzmiały niczym ryk smoka. Obydwoje z zaskoczeniem spojrzeli w górę. Na krawędzi górującego nad plażą klifu stała... Strzała. Ruda wojowniczka, klaszcząc, patrzyła na stojących na plaży z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. - Ładnie to tak, ślepcze, zostawiać kogoś samemu ze swoimi problemami? - zapytała. - A ładnie to tak podsłuchiwać i mieszać się w nie swoje sprawy? - odparł Leonard. - Może i nie ładnie... - rudowłosa zsunęła się po najłagodniejszym fragmencie klifu. Stanęła przed Skałką i Leonardem, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Spojrzała na Słowiankę z wyraźnym uznaniem. - Wiesz co? Podoba mi się twój pomysł. - powiedziała. - Taki szalony, desperacki. Dawno nie miałam mocnych wrażeń, a ryzyko jest dla mnie jak powietrze - bez niego się po prostu duszę. Służę więc pomocą. - wyprężyła się dumnie. Zaskoczona Pomorzanka nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Leonard natomiast parsknął śmiechem. Strzała rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie. - A ty się nie śmiej, ślepczyku, bo ty też pomożesz. - wojowniczka odruchowo sięgnęła do rękojeści miecza. - Jak to? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Przecież odmówiłem. - Ach, no to szkoda. - wzruszyła ramionami rudowłosa. - Twoja rodzina z pewnością się ucieszy, że byłeś na schadzce z niewolnicą. Blondyn nagle pobladł. - Nie zrobisz tego... - szepnął. - Ależ oczywiście, że zrobię! - obruszyła się Strzała. - Jak w ogóle mogłeś myśleć, że nie? Leonard przez chwilę patrzył w zielone (a może czerwone?) oczy znienawidzonej przez niego pieguski. Nie, ona naprawdę powie o wszystkim jego rodzinie. Chłopak zazgrzytał zębami. - Dobrze, niech już będzie. - powiedział z niechęcią. - No, i o to właśnie chodziło. - uśmiechnęła się ruda wojowniczka, po czym zwróciła się do Skałki. - Wiem, skąd wziąć wiosła, żagiel i liny. Teraz niech tylko ślepiec załata dziurę, a łódeczka będzie jak nowa. - A skąd to wszystko weźmiesz? - zdumiał się blondyn. Strzała uśmiechnęła się do niego znacząco. - Mam swoje wejścia. - powiedziała tajemniczo. - A im mniej wiesz, tym bezpieczniejszy jesteś. Leonard tylko zamrugał, próbując się domyśleć, jakie to "wejścia" musi mieć Strzała. Tymczasem rudowłosa ponownie zwróciła się do Skałki. - Więc jak? - zapytała. Słowianka zastanowiła się. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Strzała chciała jej pomóc z czystej zachcianki. Ot, tak, dla zabawy. Każda pomoc jednak zawsze się przyda. Szczególnie w tym beznadziejnym, jak jej uświadomił Leonard, przypadku. Chociaż, z drugiej strony... - Dobrze. - powiedziała Pomorzanka. - Ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem. Strzała uniosła brwi, gotowa na wysłuchanie Skałki. - Masz nie nazywać Leonarda "ślepcem", zrozumiano? - twardo wyłożyła Słowianka. - Jak już, to mów mu po imieniu. Ale żadnych "ślepczyków". - Niech będzie. - wzruszyła ramionami pieguska. Odcinek 13. Czy aby na pewno? Następnego dnia umęczona niewolnica wróciła do chaty szamanki z koszykiem pełnym leczniczych korzeni, po które wysłała ją Gothi. Po dwóch godzinach klęczenia nad kolejnymi roślinkami i ogołacania ich z korzonków, pulsujący ból wkręcał się w jej wątłe plecy. Dziewczyna z ulgą pchnęła drzwi domu, mając nadzieję, że następne obowiązki będzie już mogła wykonywać na siedząco. Cokolwiek, byle nie w kucki. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg chatki i owionął ją zapach ziół, do jej uszu dotarł cichy furkot malutkich skrzydełek. Nie mogły to być jednak skrzydła gadziego ulubieńca szamanki, gdyż ten właśnie wylegiwał się przy palenisku, czasem z irytacją machając ogonem i podążając wzrokiem za źródłem dźwięku. Zaciekawiona Słowianka rozejrzała się po izbie w poszukiwaniu sprawcy odgłosu. Tuż pod stropem zauważyła małą, rozmytą, zieloną plamę. Plama nagle obniżyła pułap lotu i zawisła tuż przed nosem Skałki. Był to Nefryt. Malutki smoczek, z radością strzygąc pióropuszem, machał skrzydłami tak szybko, że rozmywały się one w dwie rozedrgane, furkoczące smugi. Jaszczurek wisiał w powietrzu, precyzyjnie utrzymując się w jednym punkcie. Wyświergotał dziewczynie wesołe, słowiańskie powitanie. - Nefryt, ty latasz! - ucieszyła się Skałka. Aż podskoczyła z uciechy, omal nie upuszczając koszyka. Jej radość jednak przerwała szamanka, która odebrała cenne korzenie od swojej niewolnicy. Postawiła kosz na podłodze, a potem wskazała leżący na stole nóż. Zademonstrowała przy tym ruch, jakby przy obieraniu wspomnianych korzeni. Słowianka skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Chwilę później siedziała na zydlu, który Gothi pozwoliła jej postawić na tarasie, i posłusznie obierała twarde, podziemne części leczniczych roślin. Obierki wrzucała do jednej drewnianej miski, a ogołocone z okrywy korzenie - do drugiej. Na tarasie był też Nefryt - po krótkim polowaniu nad głową Skałki, siedział na balustradzie i pałaszował ze smakiem ogromną muchę, która jeszcze przed chwilą dokuczała dziewczynie. Po posiłku oblizał się ze smakiem, machając lekko ogonem. Nagle spojrzał na ciemną ścianę lasu, która wznosiła się za wioską. Tam, gdzieś wśród zielonych gałęzi, był jego dom. Jego stado. Jaszczurek stanął w bezruchu, wciąż wpatrując się w bór. Powoli złożył pióropusz, opuścił ogon, a skrzydła lekko przycisnął do boków. Jego łuski z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz bardziej niebieskie, aż w końcu maleńki gad zrobił się całkowicie granatowy. W tym stanie trwał dalej, cały czas patrząc w stronę utraconego domu. Niewolnica zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Nefryta. Przez moment zaprzestała obierania korzeni. Spojrzała przy tym na malutkiego smoka, który wciąż tęsknie wpatrywał się w ciemną plamę boru za wioską. Dziewczyna go rozumiała. Nefryt w lesie spędził przecież całe życie - był jego częścią. Nie należał do wioski, do której zabrała go Skałka, nie należał też do Słowianki, ani nawet do Gothi - tylko do lasu. Poza nim nie mógł być szczęśliwy. Tak jak Skałka nie mogła być szczęśliwa z dala od Trusa. Słowianka czym prędzej wróciła do swojej pracy. Teraz zdecydowanie szybciej i mocniej odkrajała od korzeni ich twardą powłokę. Podjęła decyzję. Niech przynajmniej Nefryt nie cierpi. Jeszcze dziś go wypuści. * Skałka brodziła po kostki w mieszaninie zgniłych liści, gałązek i igieł. Z każdym krokiem przybliżała się do czarciego kręgu, przy którym po raz pierwszy spotkała Nefryta. Na jej ramieniu siedział malutki smok, który teraz w podnieceniu strzygł swoim zielonym pióropuszem. Jaszczurek ciągle nasłuchiwał odgłosów lasu, próbując wyłapać wśród nich znajomy trzepot skrzydeł jego stada. Nagle szerzej otworzył oczy i zacisnął mocniej szpony na ramieniu dziewczyny. Słowianka poczuła lekkie ukłucie, lecz nawet się nie skrzywiła. Rozumiała, jak silne emocje muszą teraz targać jej smoczym przyjacielem. - To oni!... - szepnął Nefryt. Skałka przystanęła i rozejrzała się po koronach drzew. Wysoko nad ziemią, wśród gałęzi zielonego sklepienia rozpostartego nad pniami sosen, dostrzegła nieopisany ruch. Zobaczyła setki malutkich stworzonek, raz po raz przelatujących między wątłymi gałązkami, uginającymi się nawet pod ich znikomym ciężarem. Dobiegał stamtąd stłumiony przez odległość furkot oraz ciche skrzekoty i świergoty. Zachwycona Pomorzanka z rozchylonymi ustami obserwowała te niezwykłe istoty. Nefryt nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Podskakiwał niespokojnie na ramieniu dziewczyny, rwąc się do odlotu. Skałka spojrzała na niego z lekkim smutkiem w oczach, ale też ze słabym uśmiechem na ustach. - Leć!... - szepnęła. Mały jaszczurek spojrzał na nią z bezgraniczną wdzięcznością. - Dziękuję! - zaświergotał. Rozłożył skrzydełka i zatrzepotał nimi szybko. Po chwili był już tylko maleńką, ciemną plamą na tle swojego stada. Nareszcie w domu. Skałka jeszcze przez chwilę szukała go wzrokiem wśród chmary świergoczących smoków. Nie znalazła go już. Otarła jeszcze rękawem łzę, która spłynęła po jej policzku, i odwróciła się, próbując jak najmniej szeleścić stopami. Odeszła cicho w kierunku wioski. Nagle świergot wśród stada miników nasilił się znacznie, a furkot malutkich skrzydełek dobiegł o wiele wyraźniej do uszu Słowianki. Zaskoczona dziewczyna zatrzymała się i spojrzała w tył. Bezkształtna chmara czerwono-żółtych smoków opadła z gałęzi sosen, ścigając jednego małego jaszczurka, który uciekał przed nimi w panice. Stado skręciło tuż nad ziemią i poleciało wprost na przerażoną Skałkę. Pomorzanka momentalnie zerwała się do biegu. Mknęła przed siebie ile sił w nogach, lecz i tak zaraz została otoczona przez chmarę rozwścieczonych miników. Rzuciła się na ziemię, zasłaniając rękami głowę, a malutkie, lecz ostre szpony smoków szarpały jej ubranie i włosy. Dorwały się też do dłoni. Po chwili jednak ich atak zelżał, a potem chmara już całkowicie odpuściła. Skałka powoli uniosła głowę, upewniając się, że znów jest bezpieczna. W pobliżu zobaczyła tylko... Nefryta, który stał wśród ściółki obok niej. Był lekko podrapany, ale poza tym chyba nic mu się nie stało. - Nefryt? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Co to było? Barwa smoka płynnie przeszła z jadowicie żółtej na ciemnoniebieską. - To... było odrzucenie przez stado. - powiedział jaszczurek, składając pióropusz. - Nie... nie poznali mnie. - pokiwał smutno swoim małym łebkiem. - J-j-ja mogłem się tego sp-p-podziewać... - włożył głowę pod skrzydło, a jego ciałkiem wstrząsnął szloch. Skałka dotąd nie sądziła, że zwierzęta mogą płakać. Wzięła małego smoka na ręce i lekko pogładziła go po grzbiecie. Ten jednak nadal płakał, nie chcąc nawet wyjąć łebka spod skrzydła. - Spokojnie już, Nefryt, spokojnie... - powiedziała łagodnie dziewczyna. - Teraz masz mnie... * Szmer rozmów, brzęk pieniędzy, gwar wołających kupców. Powódź wiercących w nosie, egzotycznych woni, a do tego nieustanne skry sypiące się z wystawionych na sprzedaż błyskotek, oświetlonych przez promienie słońca. Skałka całą sobą chłonęła znajome widoki, zapachy i odgłosy. Znów była w Trusie, jej jedynym domu. Szła przez zatłoczone ulice, ciągle potrącana przez zaaferowanych swoimi sprawami ludzi. Nie przejmowała się tym jednak - z każdym krokiem przecież coraz bardziej zbliżała się do jej ukochanego, tak bardzo wytęsknionego domu. Zaskakująco długo przemierzała wijące się niczym labirynt uliczki - co chwila zdawała sobie sprawę, że weszła właśnie w ślepy zaułek. Innym razem zastanawiała się, czy na pewno wybrała właściwą drogę. Te wszystkie domy wyglądały przecież identycznie - niby znajomo, ale jednak odrobinę obco, jakby ich obraz już dawno zatarł się w pamięci małej Słowianki. Czasem też uderzał ją fakt, że nagle odkrywała w tym mieście ulice, których nigdy w życiu nie widziała - jakby w czasie jej nieobecności nagle wychynęły spod ziemi, udając tylko, że rzeczywiście są częścią Trusa, które Skałka znała przecież jak własną kieszeń. W końcu, po długim marszu wśród coraz bardziej tajemniczych uliczek, Skałka stanęła przed budynkiem, który musiał być jej domem. Owszem, musiał, bo zdawał się być dziewczynie najbardziej znajomy z całego otoczenia. Ale... czy on nie był czasem odrobinę większy? Pomorzanka badawczo przyjrzała się drewnianej chacie. Niby to jej dom, ale jednak jakby jakiś inny... Przed domem stał dziwnie znajomy kramik. Tak, to chyba stragan jej taty. A ta ławka obok? Ach, przecież to na niej właśnie Skałka uwielbiała przesiadywać, przysłuchując się rozmowom z klientami! Tylko co to za małe wgniecenie w ścianie?... No przecież, tutaj właśnie Zyńka uderzył własnej roboty maczugą, gdy byli jeszcze mali. Dostał potem niezły ochrzan od mamy. Tak, to musi być jej dom. Podeszła do drzwi i pchnęła je lekko. Otworzyły się z głuchym skrzypnięciem, po czym Skałka weszła do środka. Na środku izby zobaczyła jej rodzinę. Chyba. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, próbując rozpoznać ludzi, przed którymi właśnie stanęła. Ten siedzący przy stole wysoki szatyn z pasemkami siwizny musiał być jej tatą. Tylko czy on na pewno był taki zasuszony i wychudzony? Czy ci dwaj postawni młodzieńcy, również siedzący przy stole, to są Zyńka i Doman, jej starsi bracia? Wcześniej wydawali się Skałce odrobinę wyżsi. Czy ta nakładająca im bigosu czarnowłosa piękność to na pewno Żywia? I czy jej matka nie była czasem odrobinę chudsza? Czy aby na pewno to jest jej rodzina?... Niby-tata spojrzał na wchodzącą zaskoczonym wzrokiem, a w jego ślady poszła reszta domowników. - Panienka chce coś kupić? - zapytał. Słowianka pobladła, a serce zaczęło jej walić jak młotem. Zdobyła się jednak na słaby uśmiech. - Tato, przecież to ja, Skałka. - powiedziała cicho, niepewnie, jakby sama w to nie wierzyła. - Wróciłam. Ojciec również zbladł, ale zacisnął zęby. W izbie zapadła grobowa cisza. W końcu mężczyzna poczerwieniał na twarzy i spojrzał prosto w oczy dziewczyny. - Mojej córki już nie ma. - powiedział twardo. - Kimkolwiek jesteś, natychmiast stąd wyjdź, albo nie ręczę za siebie! Mówiąc to, gwałtownie wstał od stołu, aż zadźwięczały miski z bigosem. Zyńka i Doman również wstali, po czym podeszli do bladej Słowianki, w której oczach zabłyszczały łzy. - Przecież to ja... - wyszeptała. - Lepiej się wynoś! - gniewnie warknął Zyńka. Doman otworzył drzwi, a drugi z braci wypchnął Pomorzankę na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna boleśnie upadła na ziemię. Zobaczyła wtedy, że zamiast jej wyblakłej sukienki, ma na sobie nadal swoje niewolnicze łachmany. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem. Skałka załkała cicho, cała drżąc na ciele. Chwyciła się kurczowo swojego siennika, ściskając mocno suchą, szeleszczącą słomę. W jej posłanie wsiąkły dwie ogromne, słone łzy, które oderwały się od jej policzka. Zbudzony jej płaczem Nefryt ze współczuciem spojrzał na dziewczynę ze swojej belki stropowej, gdzie dotąd drzemał. Nie sądził dotąd, że ludzie mogą płakać. Owszem, krzyczeć, śmiać się - proszę bardzo. Ale nie płakać. Zatrzepotał cicho skrzydełkami i wylądował przy szlochającej Skałce. Przytulił się do jej podrapanej dłoni, uspokajająco gładząc ją pióropuszem. - Cicho już, Skałka, uspokój się. - powiedział łagodnie. - Nic się przecież nie dzieje. Teraz ja tu jestem... Jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta, bardzo mu za to dziękuję. Chciałabym też poprosić o zostawienie choć jednego, najkrótszego komentarza pod tym "tworem". Bo na razie czuję się, jakbym wołała na pustyni. Jeśli widzicie u mnie jakikolwiek błąd, nie bójcie się mi go wytknąć - postaram się go poprawić. Odcinek 14. Uporczywa myśl Prace nad reperacją łodzi postępowały. Z kilku bezpańskich desek, które pałętały się gdzieś w porcie, po wielu pieczołowitych przymiarkach, Leonard zbudował łatę, którą cała trójka wspólnie zatkała wyrwę w kadłubie. Strzała dodatkowo uszczelniła ich dzieło jakąś czarną mazią. Na pytania o jej pochodzenie, rudowłosa tylko wzruszała ramionami. Nietrudno jednak było wyjaśnić tę "tajemnicę". W końcu w porcie stała beczka ze smołą, z której zawartości każdy właściciel statku mógł korzystać. W naprawach towarzyszył im Nefryt. Strzała z niemałym zdumieniem patrzyła na tę malutką, trajkoczącą bestyjkę. Trudno było jej uwierzyć, że smoki, te prymitywne jaszczury, są w ogóle w stanie mówić, o myśleniu nie wspominając. Tymczasem każde słowo wyświergotane przez minika przeczyło jej światopoglądowi. Tak samo jak przeczyło mu każde wrogie spojrzenie rzucane jej przez jaszczurka. Dziewczyna czuła, że ta rozumna gadzina wie, czym Strzała się zajmuje poza spotkaniami ze Skałką. Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że Nefryt powstrzymuje się od wydrapania jej oczu tylko ze względu na cień sympatii, jaką żywi do niej Słowianka. Rudowłosa uważnie też obserwowała, z jaką życzliwością (i to odwzajemnioną) Pomorzanka odnosi się do tego wróblowatego gada. I każda taka obserwacja wywoływała istny zamęt w jej głowie. A co, jeśli wszystkie smoki są takie? Co, jeśli myślą? Jeśli czują?... Jeśli są choć trochę jak ludzie? Pod wpływem tych myśli w sercu łowczyni narastały dziwne odczucia, których istnienia w życiu by się nie spodziewała. To było trochę tak, jakby zabrała komuś coś cennego. Jakby w czasie radości z zyskania tej rzeczy nagle zjawił się jej prawowity właściciel i brutalnie zdzielił ją obuchem w potylicę, po czym dziewczyna osunęła się w zimną, bezdenną ciemność. Albo jakby krnąbrne dziecko nagle uderzyło swojego brata, po czym jego matka porządnie go obsztorcowała. I to dziecko potem stało ze spuszczoną głową, pragnąc gdzieś uciec przed czekającą go karą. Trochę właśnie tak. Tylko bardziej, rozdzierając serce łowczyni na obolałe strzępy. Strzała nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego. I jak dotąd nieznane zawsze ją przyciągało niczym ćmę do ogniska, tak teraz chciała za wszelką cenę uciec przed tym niepokojącym uczuciem. A brutalna rzeczywistość jej w tym nie pomagała. * Po założeniu łaty w reperowanej łódce, cała trójka szła przez las w drodze powrotnej do wioski. Mieli się rozdzielić przed zbliżeniem się do osady, aby każdy z nich mógł uniknąć kłopotów wynikających z choćby pokazania się obok reszty. Na razie jednak z tym zwlekali. W końcu byli jeszcze daleko od wioski, a zdecydowanie zbyt miło im się gawędziło, żeby się tak szybko rozstać. Nagle Leonard, od niechcenia rzuciwszy okiem na otaczające ich drzewa, stanął w miejscu, wpatrzony w coś majaczącego wśród zarośli. Dziewczyny również przystanęły, wyraźnie zdziwione. - O co chodzi? - spytała Skałka. Blondyn uciszył ją krótkim machnięciem ręki. - Tam jest smok... - szepnął. Strzała uniosła brwi i wpatrzyła się we wszechobecną zieleń, próbując znaleźć rzekomego gada. Nic jednak nie zauważyła. - Coś ci się roi. - odparła. - Ja tu nic nie widzę. Chłopak uciszył także ją. - Przecież go widzę! - powiedział cicho. - Na wprost, Śmiertnik Zębacz. Poważnie ranny, ale może jeszcze żyje. - Jeszcze? - Skałka nagle pobladła i spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Niewiele się zastanawiając, ostrożnie poszła w tamtą stronę. Leonard chciał ją zatrzymać, lecz jego ręce chwyciły tylko powietrze. - Wracaj!... - szepnął. Jednak Słowianka go nie słuchała. Wciąż szła cicho wśród drzew, wypatrując rannego smoka. Podążył za nią wystraszony Leonard i zdziwiona Strzała. Siedzący na ramieniu Pomorzanki Nefryt niespokojnie strzygł pióropuszem, przybierając coraz bardziej żółtą barwę. Gdy Skałka ostrożnie rozchyliła zarośla, jej oczom ukazał się tyleż straszny, co i smutny widok. Wśród strzelistych pni sosen, rzeczywiście, leżał smok. Bardzo podobny do smoka Astrid, z tym że żółto-brązowy. Prawdopodobnie. Zakrzepła, szkarłatna krew pokrywała tak znaczną powierzchnię skrzydlatego jaszczura, że nawet co do barwy jego łusek nie można było mieć pewności. Życiodajna ciecz do niedawna sączyła się z głębokich ran, które były rozrzucone po całym ciele gada. Całego obrazu dopełniały wytrzeszczone w przerażeniu, teraz zamglone, nieruchome ślepia. Do boku smoka (a raczej do tego, co z niego zostało) przytulone było małe smoczątko. Ono już na pewno było żółto-brązowe, gdyż nie widać było u niego żadnych obrażeń. Było tylko bardzo wychudzone. I równie nieruchome, co jego zmarły rodzic. Nefryt ukrył łebek pod skrzydłem, nie chcąc dłużej na to patrzeć. Jego malutkie ciałko błyskawicznie zmieniło kolor na granatowy. Skałka z kolei stała bez ruchu, skamieniałym wzrokiem przypatrując się martwym smokom. Wtedy doszedł do niej Leonard, a za nim Strzała. Oboje spojrzeli na zakrwawionego gada. Blondyn jednocześnie z ulgą, jak i współczuciem, a Strzała z wymuszoną obojętnością. Tylko wymuszoną. Widok krwi rzeczywiście nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia. Nie można jednak było tego powiedzieć o tym małym smoczątku, które zginęło przytulone do swojej matki. Opanowując drżenie ust, wojowniczka jednym rzutem oka oceniła rany dorosłego gada. Wprawnie zadane toporem, niewątpliwie robota łowców, takich jak ona. Pewnie upolowali smoka, po czym zostawili truchło w lesie, z dala od wioski. Najwidoczniej jaszczur nie był samotny. Jego młode, uniknąwszy ataku, musiało potem odnaleźć matkę i zginąć z głodu, wtulone w jej pokiereszowany bok. Nie wiedzieć czemu, smoczątko przywiodło jej na myśl ją samą. Tę wystraszoną, kilka lat młodszą dziewczynkę, kryjącą zapłakaną twarz wśród swych ognistych warkoczy. Małą, może i władającą już toporem, ale mimo to bezbronną istotkę po pamiętnym ataku smoków na wioskę. Strzała zacisnęła zęby, wyuczonym odruchem powstrzymując wszelkie emocje, jakie usilnie cisnęły się na jej twarz. W lesie zapadła ponura cisza, nie licząc świergotu ptaków i szelestu wiatru. - Masz... szczęście, że jest martwy. - powiedział w końcu Leonard. - Szczęście...? - odparła smutno Skałka. - To chyba nienajlepsze określenie. - Wiem... - chłopak spuścił głowę, odwracając wzrok od trupów. - Ale nie znam innego. Wszyscy znów otępiale wpatrzyli się w truchła. - Kto mógł to zrobić?... - zastanowiła się Słowianka. - Nie wiem. - odparła sucho Strzała. Słysząc to, Nefryt nagle zrobił się czerwony. Wyjął łebek spod skrzydła i groźnie spojrzał na łowczynię. - Oczywiście. - wycedził. - Akurat TY na pewno nie wiesz. Niewiniątko się znalazło! Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego spod byka. - Żebyś wiedział. - powiedziała. - Akurat tym razem to nie byłam ja, więc łaskawie przestań się rzucać. Minik prychnął, najwyraźniej nie wierząc Strzale. Zaskoczona Skałka z kolei badawczo przyjrzała się wojowniczce. - Zaraz... Jak to "tym razem"? - zapytała. - Co to znaczy? Strzała westchnęła. Nie było już sensu niczego ukrywać. - To znaczy, że twój smok mnie wydał. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak, zabijam smoki. Nie, akurat ten tutaj to nie moje dzieło. Tyle w temacie. Skałka popatrzyła na nią z mieszanką zdziwienia i strachu. - Ty... zabijasz smoki? - upewniła się. - Tak. - potwierdziła łowczyni. - To tutaj normalne. - Ty też? - Słowianka zwróciła się do Leonarda. - A gdzie tam! - zaprzeczył chłopak. - Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. Machać toporem może i umiem, ale to tylko podstawy. Zresztą ostatnio nawet polubiłem smoki. Skałka powoli skinęła głową. - A co z Akademią? - zapytała. - O niczym nie wiedzą. - powiedziała Strzała. - Przynajmniej oficjalnie. - I wódz też nic nie wie? - Też nie. - To... widzę, że sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana, niż mi się do tej pory zdawało. - powiedziała ostrożnie Pomorzanka. - Nie inaczej. - potwierdziła Strzała. Wtedy truchło zagłodzonego smoczątka... nagle się poruszyło. Lekko drgnęło, po czym otworzyło oczy. Wyraźnie żywe oczy, choć bardzo wystraszone. Cała trójka (czy raczej czwórka, licząc Nefryta) spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na młodego gada. Przybrawszy zieloną barwę, Nefryt podleciał do wychudzonego smoczątka, lądując przy jego łapach. Stworzonko było tak słabe, że nawet się nie poruszyło. Wtedy przy wygłodz jaszczurku przysiadł Leonard. Młodemu nieco drgnął ogon, lecz nie miał siły uciekać. Strzała z zapartym tchem obserwowała, jak chłopak wyciąga do smoka rękę, po czym delikatnie gładzi łuski małego gada. Smoczątko zamrugało i pokręciło łbem, bezskutecznie próbując z siebie strząsnąć nachalną dłoń. Leonard cofnął rękę, wciąż wpatrując się w smoka. - Musimy go zabrać do Gothi. - zadecydował. - Chyba żartujesz? - upewniła się Strzała. - Nawet jeśli przeżyje, to kto będzie się nim potem zajmował? - A choćby i ja. - powiedział blondyn, delikatnie biorąc smoczątko na ręce. Młody gad zaskrzeczał ostrzegawczo, lecz nie był w stanie ugryźć chłopaka. Leonard ostrożnie poprawił chwyt i wstał, trzymając smoczątko przy piersi. - Idziemy! - powiedział, ruszając w stronę wioski, a ratowane smoczątko oparło łebek na jego ramieniu i powiodło wokół nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się słabo. Nie spodziewałaby się nigdy takiego czynu ze strony zawsze poniżanego przez nią, niezdarnego ślepca. W pewien sposób nawet się cieszyła, że istnieje jeszcze jakiś cień nadziei dla opuszczonego przez matkę, młodego jaszczurka. Może przynajmniej jemu się uda... Nagle jakaś natrętna myśl wdarła się do jej umysłu, boleśnie przewiercając go na wylot. Dziewczyna, nie mogąc się od niej uwolnić, szybko pożegnała się z resztą. Ostatni raz jeszcze spojrzała na wygłodzone smoczątko, teraz bezpiecznie spoczywające w ramionach Leonarda, i poszła samotnie przez las. Próbując uporządkować kołaczące się w jej głowie, wrzeszczące myśli, nawet nie zwracała uwagi na drobne gałązki, które z każdym krokiem siekły ją po całym ciele. Odcinek 15. Zdrada Lilia z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się wychudzonej gadzince, w której paszczy właśnie znikała kolejna porcja drobno posiekanej, papkowatej ryby. Wpatrując się w żółto-brązową skórę smoczątka, przez którą można było mu policzyć wszystkie żebra, rozmyślała nad pojawieniem się gada w ich domu. Przed wieczorem Leonard przyniósł na rękach tę biedną kupkę kości, która okazała się być małą smoczycą. Brat Lilii z miejsca ochrzcił ją Iskrą, po czym zajął się nią z niespotykaną nawet u niego delikatnością. Karmił ją regularnie pieczołowicie przygotowaną rybą, wciąż ją uspokajająco głaskał, a nawet zrobił jej małe legowisko ze starych kocy, które położył koło swojego łóżka. Podobno znalazł Iskrę w lesie, gdy gonił za jakimś nowym gatunkiem chrząszcza. Zamiast dodatku do kolekcji owadów, przyniósł do domu jaszczura, na którego zatrzymanie rodzice w końcu się zgodzili. Nietrudno się dziwić - lepiej niech zajmuje się smokiem, a nie wałęsa z niewolnicą. Lilia nawet cieszyła się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Bardzo szybko polubiła małą Iskierkę, jak ją z Leonardem pieszczotliwie nazywali. Smoczyca też z coraz większą ufnością patrzyła na ludzi. A co ważniejsze, nareszcie mieli niewolnicę z głowy. * Płomienie ogniska wesoło buzowały wśród piasku plaży, rozgrzewając przyjemnie miałkie podłoże i oświetlając postacie siedzących przy nim przyjaciół. Spokojne morze szumiało cicho, tylko co jakiś czas wyrzucając z siebie niewielką falę, która miękko omywała brzeg. Ponad tym wszystkim rozciągało się usiane świetlistymi punktami niebo, wśród których majestatycznie unosił się księżyc. Istna sielanka, nad którą ni z tego, ni z owego, tajemniczo unosiło się widmo konfliktu. Nieświadomi owego widma łowcy wesoło gawędzili przy pełgającym ogniu, piekąc nad nim mniej lub bardziej przypalone ryby. Szmatka akurat chwalił się znalezionym na plaży kawałkiem bursztynu, snując niestworzone plany na temat dostatniego życia, jakie niechybnie go czeka. Mlaskacz natomiast, po wypiciu paru kubków złocistego napoju, przechwalał się swoimi nadnaturalnymi, w jego mniemaniu, umiejętnościami władania mieczem. Równie podchmielony Okoń skwitował to kunsztownym, rymowanym wierszykiem, który nie zostawił na chwalipięcie suchej nitki. A ponieważ Mlaskacz nie dysponował tak błyskotliwym poetyckim talentem, postanowił odpowiedzieć przy użyciu argumentu siłowego. Kłótni musiał zapobiec dopiero Snorri, który w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał już podwijających rękawy kompanów. A Strzała? Obserwowała to wszystko w milczeniu, piekąc swoją rybę i niemogąc się opędzić od jednej uporczywej myśli. Wciąż patrzyła na przyjaciół z lekkim, aczkolwiek nieco smutnym uśmiechem. - Może wybierzemy się jutro na polowanie? - zaproponował Mlaskacz, gdy przestał się w końcu droczyć z Okoniem. Uśmiech Strzały nagle zgasł, pozostawiając na twarzy tylko doskonale wyćwiczoną obojętność. - Czemu nie? - powiedział Snorri, pociągając łyk z kubka. - Dobre polowanie nie jest złe. Pójdziemy na tego gronkla, który ostatnio się kręcił przy wiosce. - Gronkiel ubity. - powiedział Szmatka, chowając swój bursztyn do kieszeni. - Stary Erikson rozpowiada wszystkim, jak przydybał kogoś, kto uciął gadzinie łeb. Przywódca łowców zmarszczył swoje czarne brwi. - No to na zębacza, tego z drugiego końca wyspy. - odparł w końcu. - Zębacz też gryzie piach. - powiedziała Strzała, siląc się na spokój. - Widziałam dziś w lesie. Jakaś banda go nieźle sprawiła. - Pewnie ci od Finna... - rzucił Okoń. - Panoszą się, narwańcy. - skwitował Szmatka. - Trzeba będzie ich przypiłować. - mruknął Snorri, wpatrując się w ogień. Wokół ogniska zapadła ponura cisza, którą przerywał jedynie szum morza i trzask płonących gałęzi. - Wczoraj widziałem w tej okolicy ponocnika. - nagle odezwał się Mlaskacz, wskazując na klif za jego plecami. - No, ambitnie, kolego! - ucieszony przywódca poklepał go po plecach, a pochwalony skinął głową na znak, że wie, iż jest bardzo ambitny i szalenie zdolny. - To idziemy jutro na koszmara. Strzała nagle pobladła i wbiła wzrok w swoją spopieloną rybę. Nawet nie próbowała jej wyjąć z ognia. Zauważył to Szmatka, który uważnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie. - Strzała, coś ci się dzieje? - zapytał. Rudowłosa zacisnęła zęby. Przypomniała sobie to wygłodzone smoczątko, które dziś uratował Leonard. Tak bardzo podobne do niej samej, tak niepokojąco przypominające jej człowieka. To dziwne, rozdzierające serce uczucie uderzyło teraz w nią ze zdwojoną siłą, pozbawiając jej tchu w piersiach i zostawiając w jej umyśle jedynie bezdenną próżnię. Wojowniczka otrząsnęła się szybko z tej zimnej pustki, a jej miejsce zajęła ta jedna jedyna myśl, usilnie popychająca ją do działania. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po twarzach łowców. Bała się. Bała się bardziej niż w jakimkolwiek do tej pory starciu z rozwścieczonym smokiem, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Wizja przeciwstawienia się grupie, jawnego wyjścia z szeregu, wprost ją przerażała. Ból na widok osieroconego smoczątka był jednak jeszcze gorszy. I Strzała postanowiła już zrobić wszystko, by choć trochę go zagłuszyć. - Beze mnie. - powiedziała cicho, niepewnie, jakby nie wierząc, że te słowa mogły kiedykolwiek wyjść z jej ust. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem, również nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszeli. - Co ty mówisz? - zapytał Szmatka. Wojowniczka zacisnęła mocniej zęby, rzuciła swoją rybę w ognisko i wstała, tocząc wokół siebie hardym wzrokiem, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz twardszy. - Chodźcie sobie na polowania, ale beze mnie. - jej słowa przecięły powietrze niczym rój sztyletów. - Już nigdy nie pójdę na żadnego smoka! Przez twarze łowców przemknął cień. Oni również wstali, zapadając się w sypkim piasku. Spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem, po czym znów zwrócili się do Strzały. - Te snoby z Akademii cię przekabaciły? - upewnił się Snorri. - Akademia nie ma nic do tego. - powiedziała zimno rudowłosa. - Po prostu nie pójdę już więcej na polowanie, i już. Koniec rozmowy. - Skoro tak... - Snorri uniósł dłoń i lekko ją obrócił. Szczęknął metal i pozostali trzej łowcy dobyli mieczy, kierując je w stronę zdrajczyni. Strzała również chwyciła swój urodzinowy miecz. Uniosła go groźnie, a światło ogniska zatańczyło na błyszczącej klindze. Dziewczyna zmierzyła swoich przeciwników spokojnym wzrokiem. Było już po fakcie - zdradziła swoich przyjaciół, wystąpiła przeciw jej najlepszym kompanom. Cały jej strach nagle zniknął, rozpływając się w nicości. Tak samo zniknęło małe smoczątko, przestała istnieć Skałka z Leonardem, odpłynęła w niebyt nawet Astrid, zawsze szarpiąca napięte struny ambicji rudowłosej. Teraz istnieli już tylko łowcy, którzy w jednej chwili przestali być jej przyjaciółmi. I liczyło się już tylko jedno - opuścić plażę w jednym kawałku. - Nauczcie ją moresu. - powiedział Snorri. Trzej łowcy na moment się zawahali. Przecież Strzała dopiero co była jedną z najbardziej poważanych osób w grupie. Jednak pod wpływem żelaznego rozkazu przywódcy, szybko przezwyciężyli swoje niezdecydowanie. Pierwszy zaatakował Okoń. Blondyn skoczył prosto na zdrajczynię, unosząc miecz do śmiertelnego ciosu. Strzała wprawnie odbiła uderzenie, równocześnie uskakując w bok. A raczej próbując uskoczyć, gdyż grząski piach skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił. Upadła tylko na piasek obok Okonia, który już się składał do kolejnego ciosu. Podhaczyła go nogami, a chłopak runął na ziemię. Tymczasem wojowniczka błyskawicznie wstała i wytrąciła mu miecz z ręki. Śmiercionośna broń, wirując w nocnym powietrzu, poszybowała w ciemność. Strzała zamachnęła się na głowę łowcy. W ostatniej chwili jednak obróciła dłoń tak, by uderzyć chłopaka tylko płazem miecza. Mimo wszystko, naprawdę lubiła tę bandę. A poza tym nie chciała już więcej zabijać. Pod uderzeniem klingi Okoń zalał się krwią ze skroni i padł nieprzytomny na piasek. Wtedy na wojowniczkę rzucili się pozostali dwaj łowcy, dotąd osłupieli pod wpływem zachowania dziewczyny. Rudowłosa zablokowała cios Szmatki, równocześnie unikając uderzenia Mlaskacza. Następnie jednym sztychem wytrąciła Szmatce broń z ręki, chwyciła go za rogi i przyszpiliła do ziemi. Łowca zarył twarzą w piasek, miotając się rozpaczliwie pod naciskiem wojowniczki. Wtedy Strzała zauważyła kątem oka krótki błysk, który niepokojąco szybko przybliżał się do jej głowy. Błyskawicznie zablokowała właśnie padający na nią cios drugiego przeciwnika. Zaprawiła jeszcze Szmatkę celnym uderzeniem w skroń, po którym chłopak przestał się rzucać, i skoczyła wprost na Mlaskacza, który właśnie składał się do kolejnego ataku. Z nim sprawa była już trudniejsza. Dumny łowca znał się na sztychach i sztuce szermierczej, więc stawiał wojowniczce znacznie zacieklejszy opór. Strzała wielokrotnie o włos uniknęła śmierci, nim w końcu zyskała przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Wtedy znanym jej tylko młynkiem wyrwała miecz z ręki Mlaskacza i posłała go w nieprzeniknioną ciemność, która niezmiennie zalegała na plaży. Uderzyła jeszcze płazem miecza w głowę chłopaka, celując w skroń. Łowca zatoczył się i padł na kolana, lecz nie stracił przytomności. Dziewczyna musiała go poprawić jeszcze jednym ciosem. Dysząc ciężko, stała nad trzema nieprzytomnymi ciałami. Wojowniczka w myślach jeszcze szybko podziękowała swojemu ojcu za każdą godzinę morderczych treningów, jakie od kilku lat z nią przeprowadzał. Gdyby nie one, leżałaby teraz przy ognisku martwa, otoczona plamą jej krwi wsiąkającej w piach. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do Snorriego, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Przywódca łowców skrzyżował swe umięśnione ramiona na piersiach i prychnął z irytacją. - Jak zwykle. - skwitował. - Dlaczego wszystko muszę załatwiać sam? Powiedziawszy to, dobył miecza i z wojennym okrzykiem rzucił się na Strzałę. Rudowłosa ledwo odbiła jego potężny cios, samej zapadając się głębiej w piasku. Spadł na nią istny grad śmiertelnych uderzeń, przed którymi mogła tylko rozpaczliwie się bronić, wciąż uciekając w tył. W końcu zahaczyła stopą o jedną z wszechobecnych kupek piasku i runęła na ziemię, upadając tuż obok ogniska. Owionął ją żar ognia, a zimne kropelki potu spłynęły jej na czoło. Zablokowała kolejne uderzenie, siłując się z mocarnym łowcą. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Wolną ręką wyjęła z ogniska płonącą żagiew i machnęła nią tuż przed oczami Snorriego. Chłopak odruchowo się cofnął, co pozwoliło Strzale wstać. Natarła na przywódcę łowców, równocześnie machając płonącą gałęzią jak najdalej od swojego boku, odwracając uwagę przeciwnika. W końcu rzuciła żagwią prosto w twarz łowcy. Snorri uchylił się przed ognistym pociskiem, tak jak zresztą dziewczyna przewidywała. Wtedy właśnie wojowniczka wytrąciła mu z ręki miecz, który głucho upadł na piasek. Rudowłosa stanęła na lśniącej broni, uniemożliwiając jej podniesienie przez przeciwnika, i wymierzyła swoje własne ostrze prosto w pierś łowcy. Oboje zastygli w bezruchu, wbijając w siebie nawzajem groźne spojrzenia. - Na co jeszcze czekasz? Zabij mnie. - powiedział zimno Snorri. - Akademia się ucieszy. Strzała tylko roześmiała się, kręcąc powoli głową. - Zabić cię? - odparła, wpatrując się w oczy łowcy. - Och, Snorri, Snorri... Wiem, że ty zabiłbyś mnie bez wahania. Że wy wszyscy byście mnie zabili. Ale ja nie jestem jedną z was. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, przechylając nieco głowę. - Już nie. - powiedziała. Zeszła z miecza Snorriego, podniosła go i cisnęła w mrok. Broń cicho zachlupotała w zetknięciu z łagodnymi falami. Dziewczyna czym prędzej opuściła krąg światła otaczający ognisko i sama również rozpłynęła się w ciemności nocy. Na plaży został już tylko przywódca łowców, otoczony bezwładnymi ciałami swoich ludzi. Odcinek 16. Demaskacja Nieskazitelnie czysta koszula załopotała na wietrze, uczepiona cienkiego sznurka. Pracowita gospodyni schyliła się po kolejną upraną część garderoby, którą wprawnym ruchem wytrzepała z nadmiaru wilgoci. Kolejna koszula zawisła elegancko, grzejąc się w porannym słońcu, a kobieta machinalnie sięgnęła po dalszą część prania. Nagle w ledwo co rozwieszone ubrania weszła ognistoruda smarkula. Mokra jeszcze koszula prześlizgnęła się po hełmie dziewczyny, która nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Oburzona gospodyni rozpoznała w nicponiu Strzałę, tę przebrzydłą córeczkę Gransonów. Kobieta wściekle wrzuciła do miednicy pranie, które właśnie trzymała w rękach. - Uważaj jak leziesz! - krzyknęła. - Całe pranie mi uświnisz! Strzała tylko coś odburknęła niezrozumiale i poszła dalej, wbijając nieobecny wzrok w ziemię. Nie miała ochoty przepraszać nielubianą sąsiadkę. Była zbyt zajęta analizowaniem sytuacji, w jakiej właśnie sama się postawiła. Wczoraj zdradziła swoich przyjaciół. To był niezaprzeczalny fakt, któremu musiała teraz stawić czoła. Sprawa byłaby prostsza, gdyby jej banda nie była jedną z najsilniejszych grup łowców smoków w całej wiosce. Teraz dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co właściwie powinna zrobić. Ukrywać się przed nimi? Wrodzona duma nie pozwalała jej na to. Wydać ich Akademii? Wojowniczka brzydziła się takiego rozwiązania. Może i była zdrajczynią, ale jednak zachowała jakieś resztki honoru. Oczywiście, były to już tylko nędzne ochłapy. Ale za to na wskroś honorowe ochłapy. Przynajmniej rodzice nie sprawiali jej dodatkowych problemów. Strzała sama nie wiedziała, jak fakt odejścia od łowców wypłynął w rozmowie z jej rodziną - nienawidziła przecież opowiadać o swoich poczynaniach. Grunt jednak, że tak się dziwnym sposobem stało. Ojciec naturalnie zaraz się wściekł. Na szczęście uspokoił się, gdy dziewczyna opowiedziała mu o walce na plaży. Potem już tylko dumnie wypinał pierś i wciąż powtarzał: "Moja córeczka... Czterech osiłków... Czterech, na Thora, czterech!". Za to matka, wysłuchujac tej relacji, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej się zamartwiała. "Ależ Strzałko, jak ty teraz będziesz tu żyć?!" - wykrzyknęła w końcu i zniknęła w kuchni. A wojowniczka musiała, niestety, przyznać jej rację. Była łowczyni nareszcie otrząsnęła się z kłębiących się w jej umyśle, nieprzyjemnych myśli. Skierowała swe kroki w stronę lasu. Powiedziała wczoraj Skałce, że na dziś załatwi obiecany żagiel, liny i wiosła. Tak czy siak, musiała wykonać swoje zadanie. * Jak Strzała obiecała, tak zrobiła. Na umówione spotkanie przyniosła stary, połatany, ale jednak w ostateczności nadający się do użytku żagiel. Co jednak było dziwne, żagiel ten był kompletnie przemoczony. Sama rudowłosa dziewczyna, przy okazji co jakiś czas pociągająca nosem, również nie należała do najsuchszych. Wojowniczka jednak odmówiła odpowiedzi na pytania o przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy. Za to do żagla dorzuciła zwój kilku zamokłych lin, dwa wiosła różnej wielkości i wyszczerbiony kamień słoneczny. Wszyscy więc wspólnie założyli na łódeczkę ofiarowane płótno i przycięli wiosła do odpowiedniej długości. Ich dzieło całkiem nieźle sprawdzało się w zatoczce, w której leżała plaża. Skałka musiała sobie w czasie testów jeszcze przypomnieć zasady sterowania łodzią, których nauczyła się u Johanna. Nie wypadło to jednak aż tak tragicznie jak można się było tego spodziewać. Teraz cała trójka razem stała na plaży i podziwiała wytwór ich wspólnej pracy. Skałka raz po raz przenosiła wzrok z łódeczki na bezkresne morze, które rozciągało się za zatoczką. Nie była już pewna, czy taka nędzna łupina zdoła ją ponieść choćby na najbliższy brzeg kontynentu. Ten połatany żagiel i ledwo co zatkana wyrwa w kadłubie naprawdę nie wróżyły dobrze powrotnej podróży Słowianki. Pomorzanka jednak usilnie próbowała uspokoić swoje obawy. A co to, czyżby nici sklecające żagiel w jedną całość nie były wystarczająco mocne? Spokojnie, wytrzymają! Aby tylko był wiatr, to jakoś to będzie. A ta ogromna łata? Strzała ją przecież uszczelniła, to nic nie powinno się stać, prawda? Poza tym, zawsze pozostawała alternatywa - nie ryzykować i zostać na tej zapomnianej przez świat wyspie do końca swoich dni. Wieść życie niewolnicy wśród budzącej się świadomości wikingów na temat ich wyższości nad drobną, wybiedzoną dziewczyną. Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Trusa i nie móc nawet powiadomić rodziny o swoim losie. Z dwojga złego, Skałka wolała jednak ryzyko utonięcia w drodze do domu. Nagle jej uwagę przykuła majacząca na horyzoncie wyspa. Wyglądała na nieco mniejszą od Berk, choć odległość mogła oczywiście zniekształcić rozmiary lądu. - Co to jest? - wskazała czerniejący w oddali brzeg. - To? - upewnił się Leonard. - Taka jedna bezludna wysepka. Wiele tu takich. Nawet nie wiem, czy akurat ta ma w ogóle jakąś nazwę. Dziewczyna wprawdzie spodziewała się usłyszeć nieco ciekawszy opis, lecz i tak skinęła głową. Znów zwróciła wzrok na łódkę i głęboko się nad czymś zamyśliła. Zauważył to Nefryt, który dotąd kręcił się w pobliżu przyjaciół, poszukując przy tym owadów. Podleciał do Skałki i wylądował na jej ramieniu, po czym razem z nią zapatrzył się w łódczynę. Przynajmniej w ten sposób próbował towarzyszyć jej w rozmyślaniach. Słowianka uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogładziła delikatnie łuski jej smoczego towarzysza. - Do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że nam się udało. - powiedział nagle Leonard. - Kawał dobrej roboty. - rzuciła Strzała. - A ja jestem ciekaw miny Gothi, gdyby to zobaczyła. - ni stąd, ni zowąd zaśmiał się Nefryt. Leonard nagle drgnął i badawczo przyjrzał się jaszczurkowi. Zmarszczył brwi i zapytał bardzo powoli, jakby ważąc każde słowo przed jego ostatecznym wypowiedzeniem: - Jak to "jesteś ciekaw miny Gothi"? Czy to znaczy... że ona o tym... nie wie? Minik nagle pożółkł i złożył pióropusz. W panice schował się za głową Skałki, skrzecząc przy tym cicho. Dziewczyna natomiast pobladła i spojrzała prosto w oczy blondyna. W tym jednym spojrzeniu chłopak wyczytał niejasną odpowiedź na jego pytanie, lecz wolał mieć całkowitą pewność. - Skałka... - zwrócił się do niewolnicy. - Czy Gothi wie o tym wszystkim? Słowianka zaczerwieniła się jak burak i przygryzła wargi. Nic jednak nie powiedziała. Młody wiking poznał już całą prawdę. Cofnął się lekko i krótko prychnął, jakby chciał z siebie zrzucić wzrok Pomorzanki. Ba, żeby tylko wzrok! W tej jednej krótkiej chwili chłopak chciał pozbyć się całej odpowiedzialności za wszystko, czego dokonał pod wpływem jej ciemnych, błyszczących jak dwie małe gwiazdki oczu. Zrzucić gniew rodziny, jaki na siebie ściągnął z jej powodu. Oddalić karę, jaka go pewnie czeka za pomaganie jej. A przede wszystkim wyzbyć się całej sympatii, jaką żywił do stojącej przed nim oszustki. Nie potrafił jednak tego dokonać. Niestety. - Więc twoja pani - powiedział, kładąc przy tym nacisk na "pani". - nie wie nic o łodzi, prawda? Tak samo jak nie wie o rozmowach z Akademią, jak w ogóle o tym, że próbujesz wrócić... a nie, przepraszam! Uciec od niej, zwyczajnie uciec, tak? Twarz oskarżonej znów zrobiła się biała jak kreda. Niewolnica przełknęła ciężko ślinę i nareszcie przemówiła. - Tak. - przyznała się cicho, jakby samej bojąc się jednego, krótkiego słowa, które właśnie przypieczętowało wytoczone jej zarzuty. Leonard spojrzał na nią z żalem tak głębokim, że dziewczyna nie wytrzymała tego wzroku. Uciekła oczami w złocisty piasek, który malutkimi wydmami piętrzył się między nią a zranionym do głębi chłopakiem. - Jesteś nierozsądna... Ha, nieodpowiedzialna! - orzekł wiking. - I wykorzystałaś mnie... wykorzystałaś mnie i Strzałę. - wskazał rudą Normankę, która w zdumieniu przyglądała się całej scenie. - Nigdy nic dla ciebie nie znaczyłem. Nie dbasz o to, co się może nam stać za pomoc tobie. Zawsze liczył się tylko jakiś "dom" na nieistniejącym lądzie. Głos mu się załamał, więc na chwilę zamilkł, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. - A ja głupi myślałem, że w końcu mam przyjaciółkę. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę klifu, nawet nie oglądając się na Skałkę. Pomorzanka zrobiła krok w jego stronę i wyciągnęła ku blondynowi rękę, jakby próbując go zatrzymać. - Leo, ja... - powiedziała. Zaraz jednak umilkła. Chciała powiedzieć cokolwiek, wytłumaczyć się, w ogóle znaleźć coś na swoją obronę. W jej umyśle jednak ziała zimna pustka, pochłaniając w swe odmęty każdą pojawiającą się tam myśl. Dziewczyna więc tylko patrzyła, jak Leonard wspina się po najłagodniejszym fragmencie zbocza. Patrzyła i nie wierzyła w to, co właśnie widziała. Co właśnie się zdarzyło. Młody Norman zniknął za krawędzią klifu. Skałka spojrzała więc na Strzałę, która wciąż stała przy łódce. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się smutno i powoli podeszła do Słowianki, brnąc przez grząski piach plaży. Stanęła przed niewolnicą i cicho westchnęła. - Wiesz, ja cię nawet rozumiem. - powiedziała. - Na twoim miejscu pewnie zrobiłabym to samo. Skałka spojrzała na nią szklącymi się oczami. - Kiedy ja nie chciałam... - szepnęła. - To już nie ma znaczenia, czego chciałaś. - przerwała jej wojowniczka. - Przeszłości nie zmienisz. Pomorzanka spuściła głowę i wbiła wzrok w swoje buty. Strzała natomiast pokręciła głową. - Chyba dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli rzeczywiście stąd znikniesz. - uznała. - Dlatego ci jeszcze pomogę. Przechowam kamień słoneczny, żeby Gothi nie znalazła go u ciebie. - uniosła w lewej ręce przezroczysty, wyszczerbiony bloczek, który zaraz schowała do kieszeni spódnicy. - Na więcej jednak nie licz. Skałka smutno skinęła głową. Nagle nad ich głowami podniósł się przerażający wrzask, po którym w powietrzu rozległ się rozdzierający uszy ryk smoka. Głuche uderzenia gadzich szponów w szeleszczącą ściółkę i pospieszne kroki przedzierających się przez igliwie stóp. - Pomocy!!! - do dziewczyn dobiegł rozpaczliwy krzyk Leonarda. Obydwie rzuciły się do ściany klifu i czym prędzej się po niej wspięły. Strzała jednak znacznie wyprzedziła niewytrenowaną Słowiankę i stanęła na górze, gdy Skałka była dopiero w połowie wysokości zbocza. Do uszu Pomorzanki doszedł wojenny okrzyk wojowniczki, kolejny ryk ziejącej ogniem bestii, a potem łopot potężnych skrzydeł. Za krawędzią klifu nastała niepokojąca cisza. Zdyszana Skałka w końcu wdrapała się na szczyt zbocza i wbiegła do lasu. Tam zastała... leżącego na ziemi Leonarda. Ratunek na szczęście przyszedł na czas i chłopak był wprawdzie śmiertelnie przerażony, ale w jednym kawałku. Dalej stała Strzała, która z wyciągniętym mieczem bacznie obserwowała otaczający ich las, co chwila uważnie spoglądając w niebo i wciąż nasłuchując. Nareszcie schowała miecz i wróciła do wciąż leżącego chłopaka. - Wstajesz, czy nie? - zapytała. - Nie masz się już czego strachać. Miałeś kupę szczęścia. Blondyn w końcu powoli podniósł się z ziemi. Odzyskując panowanie nad sobą, szybko otrzepał się z resztek ściółki i poprawił przekrzywiony hełm. Z wdzięcznością i uznaniem spojrzał na swoją wybawczyni. - Dzięki. - powiedział. - Czego jak czego, ale tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. - A niby czego się spodziewałeś? - uniosła brwi rudowłosa. - Raczej zajęcia jak najlepszego miejsca i podziwiania moich zakrwawionych zwłok. Wojowniczka mimowolnie się roześmiała. - Jeszcze mnie nie znasz, ślepczy... ekhm, Leonardzie. - powiedziała z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Wtedy zarośla w lesie się poruszyły i z szelestem wyszła zza nich cała banda byłych kompanów Strzały. Niedawna łowczyni spojrzała na nich groźnie, a Leonard tylko się skrzywił. Aż za dobrze znał tych osobników z pewnych... incydentów odbywających się w wiosce. Skałka natomiast zacisnęła zęby, po czym podeszła do Strzały i Leonarda. W końcu kojarzyła tę bandę z podobnych okoliczności, co stojący obok niej blondyn. Nefryt natomiast jeszcze staranniej skrył się w warkoczu swojej przyjaciółki. Widział przecież nieraz, co łowcy wyprawiali w lesie z innymi smokami. Cała banda była uzbrojona w tarcze i topory. Okoń miał przewiązaną głowę, ale hełm i tak jeszcze jakoś mieścił się na już przybrudzonych bandażach. Wojowniczy blondyn był też nieco bledszy od swoich towarzyszy. Po reszcie nie było widać większych obrażeń z wczorajszego starcia. Wszyscy za to, bez wyjątku, przyglądali się trójce wyrzutków z zaskoczeniem, niepozbawionym jednak wyraźnej wrogości. Jako pierwszy ze zdumienia otrząsnął się Snorri. Oparł się zawadiacko na swoim ogromnym toporze i z rozbójniczym uśmieszkiem spojrzał na Strzałę. - No proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy... - powiedział. - Panna Strzała we własnej osobie! Czy może raczej... pani Erikson? Łowcy zarechotali rozbawieni tym żartem, a Strzała jak oparzona odskoczyła od Leonarda. Spojrzała na przywódcę grupy i prychnęła, odrzucając w tył swoje ogniste warkocze. Snorri natomiast pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. - Naprawdę wymieniłaś nas na towarzystwo ślepca i... czyjejś niewolnicy? - ciągnął. - Tak nisko upaść... Wojowniczka niby od niechcenia sięgnęła do rękojeści miecza. - Już raz was pokonałam. - powiedziała zimno. - Mało wam jeszcze? - W twoim rozumowaniu jest pewien szkopuł. - powiedział muskularny brunet, biorąc topór do ręki i zbliżając się do dziewczyny. Na razie jednak nie atakował. - Tym razem mamy ze sobą tarcze i topory. Jak dobrze wiesz, twój jeden mieczyk na niewiele się zda przeciw nam. Strzała wciąż patrzyła na niego groźnie, nadal trzymając dłoń na gałce swojego miecza. Tymczasem Snorri zatrzymał się przed nią, na wszelki wypadek gotów zasłonić się tarczą. - Wiesz... normalnie to powinienem cię zabić. Znasz przecież zasady. - przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się rudowłosej badawczo. - Ale wczoraj trochę wypiliśmy i, rozumiesz, mała sprzeczka mogła się zdarzyć. Szczególnie, że wcześniej się trochę śmialiśmy z twojego kochanego ślepczyka. - uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Lepiej powiedz szczerze, że potrzebujesz piątego łowcy do polowania. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Ten ponocnik trochę wam jakby... uciekł. I to nawet bardzo, skoro zaleciał aż tutaj. Przywódca łowców zmarszczył brwi. Gdyby zaprzeczył, tylko by się ośmieszył. - No, może sytuacja rzeczywiście trochę wymknęła się spod kontroli. - przyznał. - Widzisz, bez kobiety w zespole reszta jest trochę zdezorientowana... - To zwerbuj sobie Astrid. - odparła Strzała. - Ponoć jest lepsza... i, co ważniejsze, o wiele ładniejsza, prawda? Snorri tylko prychnął. - Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze wczoraj się lubiliśmy. - powiedział. - Więc co teraz? - zapytała była łowczyni. - Zabijesz nas? Na tę propozycję brunet uśmiechnął się mściwie. Zaraz jednak spojrzał na stojących za Strzałą Leonarda i Skałkę. W jego okrutnym umyśle pojawił się nowy, wspaniały pomysł. Znów popatrzył prosto w zielone oczy zdrajczyni. - Zabić was? - powiedział nazbyt spokojnie. - Och, Strzało, Strzało... To takie prymitywne. Zresztą widzę, że to nie ja powinienem tu wymierzać sprawiedliwość. A woli ludu - uniósł nagle palec. - nie wolno lekceważyć. Strzała uniosła brwi, a Snorri odsunął się od niej i wrócił do swojej bandy. - Pamiętaj! - rzucił na odchodne. - Zawsze i tak w końcu liczy się tylko wola ludu! Powiedziawszy to, zniknął wśród drzew, kierując się w stronę wioski, a za nim podążyła reszta łowców. Leonard wbił wzrok w ziemię i zazgrzytał zębami. Doskonale rozumiał, co teraz nastąpi. A najgorsze było to, że nie mógł już z tym nic zrobić. Skałka z kolei spojrzała na niego. Również wiedziała, co oznaczało to dziwne wystąpienie przywódcy łowców. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się nieco do chłopaka. - Leonard... - powiedziała łagodnie, a blondyn nareszcie na nią spojrzał. - Ja... Zawsze przecież wiedziałeś, że chcę wrócić do domu. I naprawdę... - Lepiej się już nie usprawiedliwiaj. - przerwał jej Leonard. Słowianka popatrzyła na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Chłopak więc westchnął i pokręcił lekko głową. - Skałka... - powiedział, patrząc niewolnicy w oczy. - My wszyscy jesteśmy winni. Każdy popełnił tu kilka poważnych błędów. Ale największym problemem jest tu nie Strzała, nie ja, nie Akademia, ani nawet nie ta banda zbójów - wskazał gdzieś na las, w którym zniknęli łowcy. - ale właśnie TY. Pomorzanka aż się odsunęła o krok od wikinga. Zaskoczonym wzrokiem omiotła twarz blondyna. Nie, on mówił poważnie. Nie była jednak w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości jego słów. - Ale... jak to? - zapytała w końcu. Zrezygnowany chłopak znów pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - A podobno to ja jestem ślepy. - powiedział. Odwrócił się i poszedł w las. Wybrał jednak inną drogę do wioski niż łowcy. Oniemiała Skałka natomiast nie była w stanie się ruszyć ani o centymetr. Patrzyła tylko za znikającym wśród drzew blondynem. Wtedy Nefryt uznał, że nareszcie może wyjść z ukrycia na warkoczu Słowianki. Z cichym furkotem zleciał z prowizorycznej kryjówki i wylądował przed swoją przyjaciółką. Jego łuski wciąż wahały się, czy przyjąć kolor żółty, czy granatowy. Jaszczurek przekrzywił łebek tak, by móc spojrzeć na twarz Skałki. - Ja... przepraszam. - wyświergotał ze skruchą. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo. Rzuciła jeszcze okiem na stojącą obok niej Strzałę. Wojowniczka w zamyśleniu gładziła rękojeść swojego ukochanego miecza. Pomorzanka znów popatrzyła na swojego gadziego przyjaciela. - Spokojnie, nie masz za co przepraszać. - powiedziała, a Nefryt z ulgą rozłożył pióropusz i zalśnił soczystą zielenią. Odcinek 17. Macki Leonard stanął pod drzwiami swojego domu. Uniósł dłoń i chwycił toporną klamkę, która sterczała z desek wejścia do drewnianego budyneczku. Na chwilę zamarł w bezruchu, jakby wahając się, czy powinien wchodzić do środka. W końcu jednak mocniej zacisnął palce na klamce, pchnął drzwi i wszedł do wnętrza domu. W izbie zebrała się już cała rodzina. Kto by się spodziewał. Mama stała pod ścianą ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, a w podobnej pozycji zastygła Lilia, z tym że po przeciwległej stronie. Przy stole natomiast siedzieli ojciec i dziadek. Obok paleniska, na starym kocu leżała Iskra. Mała smoczyca na widok chłopaka uniosła łebek i wesoło machnęła kolczastym ogonem. Przynajmniej jedna życzliwa mu istota. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny w jednej chwili spojrzeli na niego, jakby wejście młodego Eriksona właśnie przerwało ich rozmowę. Już wiedzieli. Chłopak czuł to w ich spojrzeniach i w tej morderczej atmosferze, która wisiała w izbie niczym gaz zębiroga. - Nie chciałbyś może nam czegoś powiedzieć, Leonardzie? - ojciec wyraźnie silił się na spokój. Niezbyt udanie zresztą. Zapytany rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po twarzach zgromadzonych. Nareszcie wciągnął w płuca pożądną porcję powietrza i oznajmił: - Tak. Spotykałem się jeszcze ze Skał... znaczy z tą niewolnicą. Wygarnąłem jej w końcu, co o niej myślę. Teraz z pewnością już nie będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Cała rodzina wciąż milczała. Najwidoczniej nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu sprawy. Ucieszony tą ostatnią chwilką spokoju, Leonard sam także oparł się o ścianę. - To tyle. - powiedział. Wstrzymał oddech, przygotowując się na burzę wrzasków, żelaznych argumentów, lamentów nad stoczeniem się pierworodnego i głuchych uderzeń pięści w stół. A burza, istotnie, nadeszła. * Do domu Gransonów, jak zwykle w porze kolacji, wkroczyła Strzała. Dziewczyna zamknęła za sobą drzwi, równocześnie odrzucając na plecy swoje płomienne warkocze. Jednym spojrzeniem zbadała stan przygotowań do posiłku. Trzeba przyznać, że tym razem nieco się zdziwiła zastaną sytuacją w domu. Mama i tata siedzieli właśnie przy stole. Pustym stole, ku rozpaczy wygłodniałego żołądka wojowniczki. Co więcej, nad paleniskiem nie było ani kociołka, ani nawet jednej patelni. Za to twarze rodziców przybrały dziwny, jakby zmartwiony, a jednocześnie wściekły wyraz. Strzała niepewnie podeszła do stołu, bacznie obserwując ojca i matkę. - Cześć. - powiedziała, wahając się nieco. - ...Mam pomóc przy kolacji? Najwidoczniej nie o to jednak chodziło. Mama spojrzała na nią twardo. - Siadaj. - wychrypiała. - Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Czego, jak czego, ale szybkości w działaniu nie można Snorriemu odmówić. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, gotując się do nadchodzącej batalii. Posłusznie usiadła na krześle i przysunęła się do stołu. Z doskonale udanym zaskoczeniem spojrzała na rodziców. Przez długą chwilę nad blatem wisiała gęsta, chwytająca za gardło cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero głos wyraźnie zagniewanego ojca. - Dlaczego zadajesz się z tym śmieciem?! - zapytał wprost, waląc pięścią w stół. Świerkowe deski jęknęły głucho pod wpływem jego niedźwiedziej siły. - Leonardem? - Strzała uniosła brwi. - Ale o co wam chodzi? Wbrew pozorom, to całkiem mądry facet. Czasem nawet odważny. - Ojciec mówi o tej... niewolnicy. - wyjaśniła matka, patrząc córce w oczy. - Aha. - wojowniczka odchyliła się w krześle. - Czyli teraz to Skałka jest śmieciem. - Zawsze nim była. - odparł tata, patrząc na nią spod byka. - Przecież to niewolnica! To nawet nie jest człowiek! - W dodatku jest obca. - orzekła mama, z troską przyglądając się Strzale. - Pewnie jeszcze przyniosła ze sobą jakieś choróbsko. Nie dotykała cię przypadkiem? Dobrze się czujesz, nie jest ci zimno? - Nic mi nie jest! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, przerażona tokiem myślenia jej rodzicielki. - A nie opowiadała nic o tym jej... kontynencie? - drążyła tamta. - O żadnych tamtejszych zwyczajach, nic? - Nic! - stanowczo zaprzeczyła młoda Normanka. Pani Granson westchnęła. - Przepraszam, Strzałko, ja po prostu się o ciebie martwię. - powiedziała, wspierając głowę na dłoni. - Wiesz przecież, jakie te czasy są teraz niepewne. Jeszcze rok temu nikt by się nie spodziewał, że odbędzie się ten cyrk ze smokami, a teraz... Wiesz, nie każda zmiana koniecznie jest zmianą na lepsze. Strzała pobladła. Zacisnęła pięści i pochyliła się nad blatem, odważnie spoglądając na twarze rodziców. - Mam w takim razie pomysł na zmianę, która nareszcie okaże się być tą na lepsze. - powiedziała. - Jaki? - zainteresowała się mama. - Przestańmy się w końcu bać obcych! - dziewczyna poderwała się od stołu, omal nie wywracając krzesła. - Jesteśmy wikingami, smocza mać! Nie boimy się plujących ogniem bestii, a drżymy przed chuderlawą niewolnicą. Jakbyśmy nie mogli po prostu z nią porozmawiać i ją poznać, a potem dopiero oceniać, czy stanowi zagrożenie! - To tak nie działa. - odparła matka. - Świat jest zły, Strzałko. Zawsze czyha na choćby najmniejszą okazję, by wbić nam nóż w plecy. A rozmowa z obcymi jest właśnie taką okazją. - Ale to my tworzymy ten świat, mamo! - córka zdecydowanie oparła pięści na blacie. - On jest taki jak my. Jeśli będziemy od innych ludzi oczekiwać tylko i wyłącznie zła, świat faktycznie będzie taki. To może więc lepiej robić inaczej? W izbie zapanowało ponure milczenie. Rodzice nie spodziewali się tak odważnych słów z ust Strzały. Nareszcie ojciec warknął, gwałtownie pokręcił głową i rzekł: - To cię nie usprawiedliwia. Moja córka nie będzie się zadawała z niewolnikami! - Dlaczego? - hardo powiedziała wojowniczka. - Bo rozmawiając z niewolnicą, zniżasz się do jej poziomu. - odparł pan Granson. - A razem z tobą i ja. Nie pozwolę na to! - Nie zabronisz mi! - tupnęła nogą Strzała. - A właśnie, że zabronię. - powiedział tata, patrząc jej w oczy. - Od teraz masz zakaz rozmawiania z tym śmieciem. Masz mi się do niego nawet nie zbliżać! Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła. - I oddasz nam swój urodzinowy miecz. - dodał mężczyzna. - Nie dorosłaś jeszcze do niego. To już zabolało. Strzała opadła z powrotem na krzesło, wpatrując się ze strachem w ojca. Wolałaby już dostać porządne lanie, niż rozstać się z jej tak długo wyczekiwanym prezentem. - Mam chodzić bez broni?... - zapytała. - Masz przecież topór. - odpowiedział tata. Rozkazująco postukał palcem w blat stołu. - No już, oddawaj. Wojowniczka kurczowo złapała rękojeść swojej ulubionej broni. W końcu jednak odpięła jej ukochany miecz i położyła go na stole przed ojcem. Metal zabrzęczał cicho w zetknięciu z blatem, a dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała łzy. - A teraz marsz do pokoju. - powiedział mężczyzna. - Dziś nie dostaniesz kolacji. Strzała wstała od stołu i poszła na schody. Z dumnie uniesioną głową, pewnie stawiając stopy. Niech sobie nie myślą, że konfiskata miecza jest w stanie ją złamać. - Nie traktujesz jej zbyt surowo? - zaniepokoiła się matka, gdy drzwi na piętrze zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. - Ależ skąd, kochanie. - odparł ojciec, biorąc do ręki odebraną broń. - Istnieją przecież o wiele okrutniejsze metody. Powiedziawszy to, wstał od stołu i poszedł do sypialni, by tam schować w kufrze ukochany miecz córki. * W domu wioskowej szamanki, w palenisku, wesoło trzaskał ogień. Świetliste, pomarańczowe języki ogrzewały nasycone zapachem ziół powietrze we wnętrzu chatki. Przy ogniu położył się ulubieniec Gothi, z rozkoszą wyciągając pokryte łuską łapki w stronę źródła ciepła. Nefryt także korzystał z tego luksusu. Usadowił się wygodnie na belce stropowej, która wisiała niemal dokładnie nad paleniskiem, i tam zapadł w błogą drzemkę, chowając łebek pod swym malutkim skrzydełkiem. Przybrał przy tym barwę do złudzenia upodobniającą go do kawałka sufitu, na wszelki wypadek zapewniając sobie spokój. W przeciwieństwie do smoków, ludzie nawet nie patrzyli na pełgający w izbie ogień. Szamanka siedziała przy stole i przebierała w zebranych dziś ziołach, których zastosowania Skałka jeszcze nie zdążyła poznać. Sama niewolnica natomiast siedziała w kącie izby i pieczołowicie szorowała naczynia po skończonej właśnie kolacji. Co jakiś czas szuranie zmywaka o talerze jednak nagle się przerywało. Dziewczyna odrywała się wtedy od pracy i spoglądała w zamyśleniu na swoją panią. Staruszka zdawała się tego nie zauważać. A może po prostu udawała, że nie zauważa. Nagle pupil szamanki poruszył nieco ogonem i odwrócił łeb w stronę drzwi. Zaczął usilnie wpatrywać się w wyjście z chaty, równocześnie nasłuchując. Wtedy też z drzemki obudził się Nefryt. Wyjął łebek spod skrzydła, zastrzygł pióropuszem i cicho zaświergotał. Słysząc głos przyjaciela, Skałka na chwilę zostawiła czyszczone naczynie w spokoju. Zaciekawiona, co mogło wywołać takie zachowanie smoków, sama także zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Po chwili do jej uszu doszło kilka... jakby stłumionych ścianami chaty krzyków. Gothi także oderwała się od pracy. Machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi, każąc niewolnicy sprawdzić, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna posłusznie odłożyła naczynie, wrzucając przy tym do niego zmywak. Wstała ze swojego stołka, podeszła do drzwi i wyjrzała za próg domu. Na dworze dawno już zapadł zmrok. Ciemności nocy jednak rozświetlały... pochodnie, które płonęły w dole, u stóp schodów prowadzących do chaty szamanki. Migotliwe płomienie oświetlały postacie kilkunastu mężczyzn, których twarze były wykrzywione w grymasie gniewu. Skałka dojrzała też nad ich głowami kilka zarysów wideł, którymi wikingowie gniewnie potrząsali. Całego obrazu dopełniał basowy ryk, który wydobył się z gardeł Berkian na widok wyglądającej przez drzwi niewolnicy. Sponad tego wrzasku wybiło się też kilka głosów kobiecych. Cała zgraja ledwo nie weszła na schody, by pochwycić wystraszoną Słowiankę w swe bezlitosne ramiona. Blada jak kreda dziewczyna czym prędzej zamknęła drzwi, dla pewności jeszcze opierając się o nie plecami. Z niepokojem spojrzała na swoją panią, która patrzyła na nią wyczekująco. - Tam są... jacyś panowie. - wydusiła z siebie Skałka. - Strasznie wściekli. Staruszka uniosła lekko brwi. W końcu jednak skinęła głową i wskazała Skałce porzuconą przez nią pracę. - I nic z tym nie zrobimy? - zdziwiła się Pomorzanka. W odpowiedzi Gothi znów wskazała zostawione obok stołka naczynia. Niewolnica posłusznie więc powróciła do przerwanej pracy, niespokojnie wodząc oczyma po izbie. Wiedziała, że to wszystko się źle skończy. Już od wyrzucenia z domu Leonarda czuła te złowrogie, wprawdzie z początku ospałe, ale jednak z każdym dniem nabierające coraz większej siły macki. Nagle odrzucone podczas kupienia dziewczyny przez Gothi, nie zaprzestały swego bezustannego trudu. Te zimne, oślizgłe kształty, dotąd kryjące się w mroku, dziś właśnie owinęły się wokół wątłego ciała Skałki. A teraz zamierzały wzmocnić śmiertelny uścisk, by już na zawsze zniewolić Słowiankę w swoich żelaznych splotach. Drewniane ściany chaty wpuściły do środka, może i stłumione, ale jednak ostro przecinające przestrzeń wrzaski. - Dość demoralizacji naszych dzieci! - krzyknął ktoś basem. - Nie będzie niewolnik pluł nam w twarz! - wychrypiał inny. - Łapy precz od Berk! - dodał kolejny. Skałka skuliła się i wbiła wzrok w szorowany właśnie talerz. Nefryt przeleciał z belki na stół, jeszcze w locie przybierając żółtą barwę. Niespokojnie strzygąc pióropuszem, patrzył z niedowierzaniem w stronę, z której dobiegały wrzaski. Ulubieniec szamanki wstał, po czym podszedł do swojej pani, by tam ułożyć się u jej stóp. A Gothi odłożyła zioła na blat i ponuro zasłuchała się w rozlegające się na zwenątrz krzyki. Wtedy ponad nienawistne ryki wybił się mocny, znany Skałce głos wodza: - Spokój!!! Z ust przywódcy Berk popłynął prawdziwy potok słów, którego Słowianka, nawet pomimo nabytej znajomości tutejszego dialektu, nie była w stanie zrozumieć. W czasie przemówienia nagle rozległ się łopot kilku par potężnych skrzydeł. Akademia. Niewolnica zaklęła w myślach. Jeszcze tylko ich tu brakowało. Dziewczyna usłyszała jeszcze, jak Czkawka dodaje kilka słów od siebie. Ich jednak też nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Po długiej chwili względnej ciszy, na schodach zadudniły czyjeś ciężkie kroki. Drzwi uchyliły się ze skrzypnięciem, a do środka wszedł wódz we własnej osobie. Mocarny wiking musiał się schylić, żeby nie zahaczyć hełmem o framugę. Za nim do izby wszedł chudy, jednonogi chłopak, tak bardzo niepodobny do swojego ojca. W progu jeszcze stanął smolistoczarny, skrzydlaty gad, wciąż wodzący zielonymi oczami za swoim przyjacielem. Nie wchodził już dalej, bo w i tak ciasnej chatce szamanki nie było już dla niego miejsca. Zza framugi jeszcze przez moment zajrzały do środka dwie ciekawskie pary oczu. To musiało być to blondwłose rodzeństwo. Oczy jednak zniknęły równie szybko, jak się pojawiły. - Zamknij drzwi. - rzucił wódz. Skałka chciała wykonać to polecenie, ale musiałaby się wtedy przeciskać między przywódcą wioski a jego następcą. Czkawka więc sięgnął do klamki z zamiarem zatrzaśnięcia drzwi. Widząc to, jego smok postanowił jednak wtłoczyć się do środka. Dopiero, gdy czarny jaszczur zdołał usiąść w kącie, szatyn nareszcie spełnił żądanie ojca. Słowianka skłoniła głowę z szacunkiem. Wódz jednak nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę. Zamiast tego usiadł ciężko przy stole. - I co ja teraz, babko, mam zrobić z tą twoją niewolnicą? - zwrócił się do Gothi, kręcąc przy tym ze zmartwieniem głową. Staruszka nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, gdyż ubiegł ją... Nefryt. - Może... nic? - zasugerował nieśmiało jaszczurek. Rudobrody wiking spojrzał z niemałym zaskoczeniem na malutkiego, mówiącego gada. - Przyznaję, że słyszałem o mówiącym smoku. - zaśmiał się w końcu. - Nie sądziłem jednak, że to prawda. Minik natychmiast zmienił barwę na zieloną i w kilku skokach zbliżył się do wodza. - Owszem, jest to prawda. - wyświergotał. - To Skałka nauczyła mnie ludzkiego języka. I nie zawaham się go użyć w obronie mojej przyjaciółki. Wódz tylko uniósł swoje krzaczaste brwi. - Nie rozumiem, w czym zawiniła Skałka. - powiedział smok. - Ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest to wielkie przewinienie. I że można na nie przymknąć oko, o co pana proszę. Mocarny Norman spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - Co za tupet! - warknął. - Żeby jakieś zwierzę mi mówiło, co mam robić, a czego nie. W głowie się nie mieści! Nefryt złożył pióropusz i pożółkł nieco. Wtedy Czkawka zmarszczył brwi i podszedł ostrożnie do ojca. - Tato, trzeba go zrozumieć. - powiedział. - On nie tylko mówi, ale też myśli. Na swój własny, smoczy sposób, ale jednak. Smoki są bardzo lojalne i zawsze będą bronić swojego pana, dlatego nie można karcić Nefryta za takie zachowanie. Po prostu postępuje jak każdy smok, i tyle. - Ta twoja miłość do smoków cię kiedyś zgubi. - pokręcił głową wódz, wstając od stołu i odchodząc od niego. Daleko jednak nie zaszedł. Już po dwóch krokach na jego drodze stanęła ściana, więc wiking odwrócił się na pięcie i rzekł do syna. - Zrozum wreszcie, że ludzie są ważniejsi od zwierząt. A dla wodza dobro jego ludzi jest najważniejsze. Dlatego nie będę tolerować TAKICH zachowań! - gniewnie wskazał na kulącą się w kącie niewolnicę. Chłopak przyjrzał się uważnie powodowi całego zamieszania. Odziana w łachmany, wychudzona dziewczyna siedziała na niskim, chybotliwym stołku, najwyraźniej z całego serca pragnąc zapaść się pod ziemię. Z przesadną uwagą wpatrywała się w trzymaną przez nią patelnię, próbując zasłonić twarz wymykającymi się z jej warkocza kosmykami włosów. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to ta sama, dumna szatynka, która tak niedawno wysączyła w Akademii tyle ostrych jak noże słów. Całe to przedstawienie i tak musiało być dla niej wystarczającym upokorzeniem. I to z jakiego powodu - bo odważyła się zaprzyjaźnić z dwojgiem "wolnych" rówieśników. Cokolwiek to znaczy. Czkawka może i nie darzył jej sympatią, ale nie potrafił być obojętny na krzywdę drugiego człowieka. Jakiegokolwiek. - Mówisz jeszcze o smokach, czy już o niewolnikach? - upewnił się. - To nie są żarty, Czkawka! - warknął jego ojciec, po czym złapał się za nasadę nosa, rozmyślając nad najwłaściwszą karą dla sprawczyni ledwo zażegnanego chaosu. Źródło kłopotu zacisnęło powieki, mocniej ściskając patelnię. Wódz nawet nie chciał na nią spojrzeć. Pod domem jej pani wybuchł protest przeciwko kontaktom niewolnicy z wolnymi ludźmi. Jednym słowem to, przed czym Skałka najbardziej chciała uciec, właśnie stało się rzeczywistością. A najgorsze było to, że nie mogła zrobić niczego, co by nie pogorszyło tylko jej sytuacji. - Dobrze. - powiedział nareszcie wódz, odejmując rękę od twarzy. - Skałka od teraz ma zakaz kontaktowania się z resztą wolnych ludzi, oprócz Gothi, oczywiście. - skłonił się do szamanki. - A poza domem może poruszać się tylko pod nadzorem jej pani. Zgadzasz się z tym, babko? Czkawka otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Podobny zakaz nie był w stanie przejść przez barierę jego dobrotliwego umysłu. Staruszka z kolei w zamyśleniu stukała palcami w blat stołu, przy którym wciąż siedziała. W końcu spojrzała na wodza i w milczeniu skinęła głową. - A więc ustalone. - orzekł rudobrody i poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Jego następca wtedy właśnie odzyskał mowę. - Całkowita izolacja to chyba... nienajlepsze rozwiązanie. - powiedział niepewnie. Skałka nagle uniosła wzrok znad patelni i z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na jednonogiego chłopaka. W życiu by się nie spodziewała, że akurat Czkawka stanie w jej obronie. Wódz natomiast się zatrzymał. Nie odwrócił się jednak. - To jest jedyne rozwiązanie. - powiedział zdecydowanie, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo. - Tak zresztą powinno być od samego początku. Rzekłszy to, chwycił klamkę i wyszedł z chaty szamanki. Czkawka z kolei znów spojrzał na Słowiankę. Nie zgadzał się z ojcem, ale w kwestii rządzenia nie miał przecież jeszcze nic do gadania. Przez chwilę przyglądał się dziewczynie, która patrzyła na niego niczym niechciane zwierzątko, które właśnie ktoś postanowił utopić dla pozbycia się kłopotu. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś jej powiedzieć. W końcu się jednak rozmyślił. Pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową i wyszedł za próg chaty, a za nim podążył jego smok. Skałka chwyciła zmywak i zaczęła szorować spoczywającą na jej kolanach patelnię. W jej oczach zakręciły się łzy, które po chwili spłynęły po policzkach dziewczyny. Gdy słone krople znudziły się błyszczeniem w blasku ognia i dyndaniem na brodzie niewolnicy, z cichym pluskiem wpadły do mytego naczynia. Słowianka znów była już tylko bezwolnym przedmiotem. Już na zawsze. Odcinek 18. Ulewa W sen Leonarda brutalnie wdarł się mokry, szorstki język, który omiótł jego prawy policzek, przy okazji pokrywając go chłodną warstwą śliny. Nagle obudzony chłopak gwałtownie podniósł głowę, poszukując sprawcy tak osobliwej pobudki. Nie musiał szukać daleko. Obok niego leżała Iskra, radośnie skrzecząc i poruszając koroną z kolców. Rozespany jeszcze blondyn nawet się nie zdziwił. - Czego sobie życzy Jaśnie Pani? - wymamrotał. - Już podaję śniadanie. Zamiast jednak spełnić obietnicę, znów opadł głową na poduszkę. Dopiero kolejna sesja lizania i trącania łebkiem zdołała rozbudzić młodego wikinga. Chłopak usiadł na łóżku i pogładził łuski małej smoczycy. Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Iskierka nie była przecież jeszcze na tyle silna, żeby sprawnie chodzić, o wskakiwaniu na łóżko nie wspominając. - Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś? - zastanowił się, drapiąc smoczątko za skrzydłem. - Domyśl się, geniuszu! - usłyszał głos swojej siostry. Lilia siedziała na sąsiednim łóżku. Już całkowicie ubrana, nawet z hełmem na głowie. - Wstawaj, jest późno. - powiedziała, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. Leonard westchnął i doprowadził się do jako takiego porządku. Z Iskrą na rękach zszedł na dół. Tam czekało już na niego śniadanie, więc chłopak odstawił smoczątko do jego legowiska przy palenisku. - A gdzie reszta? - zapytał siostrę, zagryzając wczorajszy gulasz pajdą chleba. - Dziadek u wujka Markusa. - powiedziała Lilia, siadając po drugiej stronie blatu. Nie miała przed sobą jedzenia, więc pewnie zdążyła już zjeść swoje śniadanie. - Mama poszła po kurczaka, tata... - ...na rybach. - dokończył smętnie blondyn. - A ja cię pilnuję. - oświadczyła wesoło dziewczynka, kładąc ręce na blacie. Nagle chłopak jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. Oderwał się od jedzenia i poszedł szybko do kuchni. - Iskierkę już nakarmiłam! - uświadomiła go siostra. Leonard więc wrócił do stołu i znów ciężko usiadł na ławie. Zabrał się ponownie do śniadania, a Lilia wsparła głowę na pięści i zaczęła go obserwować świdrującym wzrokiem jej szarych, ciekawskich ocząt. Młody wiking spojrzał na nią sponad kolejnej łyżki gulaszu i uniósł brwi. - Na co się tak gapisz? - zapytał. Dziewczynka przechyliła nieco swoją blond główkę i zmrużyła oczy. - Ty nadal ją lubisz, prawda? - powiedziała ni stąd, ni zowąd. - Kogo? - zdziwił się blondyn. - Nie zgrywaj głupka! - Lilia opuściła ręce na blat. - Tę niewolnicę przecież. Leonard wrzucił łyżkę z powrotem do gęstego sosu i rzucił siostrze ponure spojrzenie. - Masz bujną wyobraźnię. - odparł. - Nasłuchasz się tylko paru historii dziadka i już widzisz wokół siebie nie wiadomo jakie romanse. - Uwierz mi, moja wyobraźnia jest w stanie się wysilić na o wiele więcej, niż jakiś tani romansik. - oburzyła się siostra. - A takie kity możesz wciskać rodzicom, ale nie mnie. W końcu razem się wychowaliśmy. Chłopak znów sięgnął po łyżkę i uniósł ją groźnie. - Do niczego się nie przyznaję. - orzekł, kontynuując śniadanie. - Czyli jednak. - triumfalnie zaśmiała się dziewczynka. Jej brat już chciał rzucić Lilii jakąś ciętą ripostę, lecz wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Blondynka szybko podeszła do wejścia do domu i je otworzyła. Za progiem stała... Strzała. Ognistowłosa wojowniczka, trzymając w ręce wysłużony topór, nawet nie spojrzała na stojącą w drzwiach Lilię. Zamiast tego próbowała przedrzeć się wzrokiem przez półmrok panujący w izbie, wyraźnie kogoś szukając. - Dzień dobry. - przywitała się machinalnie. - Czy jest tu może...? - Nie ma! - przerwała jej blondynka, chwytając mocno klamkę, i wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem. - Bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro, ale dziękuję za wizytę i nie zapraszam ponownie. Powiedziawszy to, zatrzasnęła Strzale drzwi przed nosem. A raczej prawie zatrzasnęła, gdyż rudowłosa w ostatniej chwili włożyła topór między drzwi a framugę. Kilka sekund później te same drzwi stały otworem, Strzała stała pośrodku izby, a Lilia bezskutecznie ciągnęła ją za rękę, próbując się pozbyć z domu intruza. Wojowniczka, nie zważając na to, podeszła do zaskoczonego chłopaka. - Leonard, jest sprawa. - spojrzała na niego poważnie. - Skałka gdzieś zniknęła. Blondyn odłożył pajdę chleba obok prawie pełnego jeszcze talerza. - A u Gothi jej nie ma? - zapytał. - Nie ma jej ani tam, ani nigdzie w wiosce. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Nawet Gothi nie wie, gdzie jest. Wtedy w dach domu Eriksonów uderzyły pierwsze od tygodnia, pojedyncze krople deszczu. Równocześnie Strzała pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszała, jak Leonard głośno zaklął. Lilia była w tej kwestii niewiele bardziej doświadczona, gdyż dla niej był to zaledwie drugi raz. Ten pierwszy był zresztą po pewnym... niepomyślnym teście jednego z rozlicznych pomysłów jej brata. Dość powiedzieć, że od tamtej pory Leonard miał parę blizn na lewym ramieniu, które skrzętnie ukrywał pod rękawem. Zaskoczona dziewczynka puściła więc rękę wojowniczki, z niepokojem obserwując chłopaka. Ten natomiast zerwał się z ławy i popędził do drzwi. - Zajmij się Iskrą! - rzucił siostrze w biegu. - Zostań tu, idioto! - krzyknęła Lilia, próbując złapać go przed drzwiami. Niestety, nie udało jej się to. Blondyn wymknął jej się z rąk i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Za nim pomknęła Strzała, zostawiając dziewczynkę samą w domu. Gdy obydwie postacie zniknęły za rogiem najbliższej chaty, Lilia z hukiem zatrzasnęła drzwi. Zatupała donośnie na deskach podłogi, z całej siły walnęła pięściami w stół, aż gulasz o mały włos się nie wylał, a nawet spróbowała przewrócić ławę. Była jednak za słaba, więc tylko ją przesunęła z głośnym szurnięciem. W końcu bezsilnie opadła na sponiewierany mebel i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Miała zaledwie jedno, proste zadanie - przypilnować brata. Jedyne ważne zadanie, które do tej pory dostała. I je zawaliła. Szykował się ochrzan stulecia. * Wśród coraz mocniej padającego deszczu, dwójka młodych Normanów stanęła na krawędzi klifu. Obydwoje spojrzeli w dół, na rozciągającą się pod nimi plażę. Plażę, która była pusta. Po leżącej na niej łódeczce pozostała tylko podłużna bruzda w piasku, ciągnąca się aż do samego brzegu morza. - Nawet nie wzięła ode mnie kamienia. - powiedziała Strzała. Leonard natomiast wpatrywał się w ten widok z niedowierzaniem. W końcu jednak otrząsnął się ze zdumienia. - Nareszcie ma, czego chciała. - podsumował gorzko. Przez długą chwilę patrzyli to na opuszczoną plażę, to na niespokojne morze, wsłuchując się w padające obficie krople deszczu. - Może nawet sobie poradzi. - zastanowiła się wojowniczka. - Kto wie? - Skałka miałaby sobie nie poradzić? - parsknął chłopak. - To twarda sztuka i nic jej nie powstrzyma. Za nic ma sztormy, zasady, kary... czy nawet ludzi. Kobieta naprawdę jak skała. Strzała przytaknęła mu w zamyśleniu. Wtedy nad morzem pokazał się mały, ciemny punkcik, który z trudem parł przez strugi ulewy. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej przybliżał się do klifu, na którym stała dwójka przyjaciół. Gdy punkt zbliżył się tak, że znalazł się już nad plażą, okazał się być... Nefrytem. Maleńki jaszczurek ostatkiem sił wylądował na wyciągniętej dłoni Leonarda. Długo nie mógł złapać oddechu. Chłopak pobladł na widok minika. Jeśli przyleciał sam, to znaczy, że Skałka... - Co się stało? - zapytał z niepokojem, dosłownie pochłaniając oczami widok wymęczonego smoka. Jaszczurek zamachał lekko skrzydłami, wykonując jeszcze kilka oddechów. - Łata... - wysapał w końcu. - Nie wytrzymała. Łódź pewnie na dnie. Miałem wezwać pomoc. * Potoki deszczu miarowo bębniły o kamienną posadzkę Akademii. Łańcuchy sklepienia uginały się pod naporem wody, pobrzękując przy tym cicho, we wszechobecnym szumie praktycznie niedosłyszalnie. Nietrudno się więc dziwić, że jeźdźcy smoków nie chcieli nawet wyściubić nosa poza jedną z licznych gadzich cel, w której właśnie przesiadywali. Mało zaskakujący był również fakt, że w taką pogodę nie było im w głowie zajmowanie się treningami czy porządkowaniem wiedzy o smokach. Dlatego też Czkawka oparł się wygodnie o ciepły bok jego smolistołuskiego przyjaciela. Chwilowo nie interesowało go, co robi reszta Akademii. Dopóki z drugiej strony celi dobiegały jedynie śmiechy, a nie odgłosy bijatyki, sytuacja nie wymagała interwencji. Zresztą jednonogiemu wciąż nie dawały spokoju wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Chłopak w zamyśleniu zawiesił wzrok na swojej protezie. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy byli przeciwni przyjaźni Skałki ze Strzałą i Leonardem. Nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego mieszkańcy wioski zapałali do tej dziewczyny taką nienawiścią. Czy ona kogoś zabiła? A może pobiła, albo chociaż okradła? Czy dopuściła się jakiegoś innego strasznego czynu, za który można znienawidzieć człowieka? No właśnie. Za co w ogóle da się kogoś nienawidzić? Szatyn powrócił pamięcią do czasów, w których nie znał jeszcze Szczerbatka. Pamiętał doskonale niezliczone uszczypliwości skierowane pod jego adresem. Te wszystkie wyzwiska, obelżywe epitety określające jego wygląd, tę pogardę w oczach reszty silniejszych, doskonalszych od niego wikingów. A potem każdy atak smoków na wioskę, te zakrwawione trupy na ulicach, głównie smocze, i znów nieskończoną pogardę przy samym tylko wspominaniu o tych ognistych gadach. Pogardę przemieszaną z głęboko ukrywanym strachem. Bo ta łamaga kiedyś zostanie wodzem. Bo ta gadzina może w końcu wgryźć się w ich gardła. Bo oni byli lepsi. A jako ci lepsi, jak ognia bali się gorszych. Czkawka powoli, jak przez sen, pogładził chropowate łuski swojego ukochanego Szczerbatka. Przestał się dziwić Skałce, że chciała za wszelką cenę uciec z Berk. Musiała się przecież już wcześniej z tym wszystkim spotkać. Ta niewolnica przypominała mu siebie sprzed zawarcia pokoju ze smokami. Przypominała mu smoka. I właśnie - "niewolnica". Co za parszywe miano, swoją drogą. Strach pomyśleć, jak łatwo jest kogoś odrzeć z wszelkiego człowieczeństwa, pozbawić podmiotowości i sprowadzić do roli przedmiotu. Wystarczy zaledwie, aby jeden człowiek poczuł się ważniejszy od drugiego. Potem to już idzie jak lawina. W jego rozmyślania nagle wdarł się odgłos pospiesznych kroków, dudniących na kamieniach areny i pluszczących we wszechobecnych kałużach. Po chwili ciężkie wrota celi lekko się uchyliły i do środka wślizgnęła się... Strzała. Przemoknięta do suchej nitki wojowniczka słaniała się na nogach, jakby właśnie przebiegła co najmniej wokół całej wyspy. W jej ramię wczepił się szponami Nefryt, wręcz lśniąc jadowitą żółcią. Dopiero po chwili na arenie rozległy się kolejne kroki, a do środka wtoczył się wyczerpany Leonard, dosłownie ociekając deszczówką. Śmiechy w celi nagle ucichły, a Czkawka ostrożnie wstał z ziemi, z niepokojem obserwując próbujących złapać oddech przybyszy. Miał złe przeczucia. * Metalowa proteza grzęzła w brunatnej brei uschniętych igieł i gałązek, lecz jej właściciel na to nie zważał. Przemoczony chłopak wciąż parł przez gęsty las, rozglądając się niespokojnie wokół. Wspomnienia ostatniej półgodziny galopowały przez jego umysł niczym stado spłoszonych jaków. Najpierw ta straszna wiadomość, potem upór Strzały i Leonarda, by też mogli uczestniczyć w akcji ratunkowej... I ta wzburzona powierzchnia morza w miejscu, gdzie Nefryt zostawił Skałkę na tonącej łódeczce. Drżący minik wtulający się w kudły jego kamizeli i te kilka skleconych ze sobą deseczek, dryfujących wśród fal już całkiem niedaleko od brzegu sąsiedniej wyspy. Następnie szybkie rozdzielenie się na plaży, po czym mozolne przeczesywanie bujnego lasu porastającego bezludny ląd. I ciągły brak poszukiwanej dziewczyny. - Skałka! - zawołał znów Czkawka, zaczynając już chrypieć. Odpowiedział mu tylko szum ulewy, bezlitośnie uderzającej w delikatne liście i gałązki. Idący za nim Szczerbatek nagle kichnął, a wiking tylko zacisnął zęby. Na grzbiecie smoka poszukiwania byłyby łatwiejsze. Byłyby, gdyby te przeklęte drzewiszcza nie rosły tu tak gęsto. - Skałka! - zaskrzeczał przenikliwie Nefryt, lądując na kolejnej gałązce, która ugięła się pod naciskiem przemokniętego jaszczurka. Przez chwilę wszyscy parli dalej przez las w ponurym milczeniu. Nagle gęstwina wyraźnie się przerzedziła. Ucieszony tym faktem chłopak już raźniej przebył kolejne kilka kroków. I wtedy właśnie ziemia uciekła mu spod nóg. W mgnieniu oka lodowata topiel objęła całe jego ciało, nakryła jego i tak już przemokłą głowę, po czym zaczęła go ciągnąć w dół, jeszcze głębiej w zimną otchłań. Czkawka natychmiast zrozumiał, co się właśnie stało. Są takie miejsca w lasach, w których pod niepozornym dywanem zieloności kryje się brudna, śmiercionośna topiel. Miejsca, w których każdy krok może się okazać tym ostatnim. Bagna. Chłopak ostatkiem sił przeciwstawił się ciągnącej go w dół otchłani i wypłynął na powierzchnię. Łapczywie chwytał ustami powietrze. - Szczer... ba... ! - wycharczał, próbując utrzymać twarz nad lustrem wody. Ledwo mu się to udawało, lecz ziemista ciecz i tak nieuchronnie zbliżała się do jego szeroko rozwartych ust. Wtedy w twarz uderzyło go coś twardego i szorstkiego. Pod wpływem ciosu wiking znów znalazł się pod wodą, ale zdołał się chwycić tak dziwnie podanej mu deski ratunku. Zacisnął kurczowo palce na czymś, co chyba było lotką Szczerbatka. Oddany przyjaciel znów ratował mu skórę. Chłopakiem szarpnęło i po chwili znów znalazł się nad topielą. Przeciągnęło go jeszcze na brzeg i dalej, już na stabilny ląd. Dopiero wtedy Czkawka się puścił i, ciężko dysząc, rozejrzał się wokół. Istotnie, leżał obok zabłoconej końcówki ogona jego czarnołuskiego smoka, który z zatroskaniem spoglądał na wyciągniętego z bagna wikinga. Jaszczur zamruczał łagodnie, podszedł do chłopaka i ostrożnie trącił go łbem. - Dzięki, stary. - powiedział Czkawka, z wdzięcznością kładąc dłoń nad wielkimi oczami gada. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Nefryt, lądując obok szatyna. Jednonogi usiadł na ziemi, usiłując pozbyć się błota z jego twarzy i chociaż częściowo z ubrania. - Skądże. - odparł. - Przecież codziennie kąpię się na bagnach. Szczerbatek nawet nie musiał mnie wyławiać. Speszony minik złożył pióropusz. Rzeczywiście, to było głupie pytanie. Czkawka zauważył, że jego proteza trzyma się tylko na jednym pasku, luźno latając wokół kikuta. Chłopak więc wprawnie ją poprawił, po czym wstał z ziemi i spojrzał na rozciągające się przed nim mokradła. Intensywnie zielony kożuch ledwo zauważalnie falował pod strugami ulewy. Parę metrów dalej ziała w nim spora wyrwa. Wiking zmarszczył brwi i ostrożnie, badając ziemię przed sobą, obszedł pływający dywan tak, żeby znaleźć się jak najbliżej tej dziury. Wyglądała na zrobioną przez coś, a może kogoś, kto tak jak Czkawka przypadkiem wpadł w zastawioną przez przyrodę pułapkę. Brzegi wyrwy były nieregularne, zniekształconymi zębami wbijając się zieloną powierzchnię roślinnego kożucha. Niedaleko niej z brzegu wyrastał rachityczny krzaczek, na którego gałęziach utkwił zabłocony strzęp materiału. Chłopak nagle pobladł. Raz po raz spoglądał to na dyndający wśród gałązek strzęp, to na ziejącą tuż pod nim dziurę. A im dłużej patrzył, tym więcej dostrzegał niepokojących szczegółów. Krzaczek był wyrwany z korzeniami. Trzymał się brzegu tylko na kilku cieniutkich, ziemistych nitkach. Jego gałązki natomiast były połamane, a ich pozostałości unosiły się na samym środku odsłoniętego lustra wody. Brzegi roślinnego dywanu z kolei były dosłownie wyszarpane palcami. Ludzkimi palcami. A pod taflą falującej, brudnej topieli majaczył długi, ciemny, poskręcany kształt. Może to był tylko zatopiony konar. A może był to człowiek... Z każdą chwilą Czkawka nabierał pewności co do tej drugiej opcji. Coraz wyraźniej widział w bagnie powykręcane, bezwładne ręce, przechyloną na bok głowę i coś... Chyba warkocz unoszący się w brązowej cieczy. Szatyn nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wyciągnął tylko przed siebie drżącą rękę i wskazał wiszący na krzaku strzęp materiału. Nefryt natychmiast tam poleciał, chwycił do pyszczka oddarty kawałek szmaty i zaniósł go wikingowi. Chłopak szybko otarł strzęp z resztek i tak już prawie spłukanego przez deszcz błota, po czym uważnie się mu przyjrzał. To był najzwyczajniejszy w świecie, tani materiał, który był używany przez co uboższych do szycia ubrań. Ten sam pozbawiony koloru kawałek szmaty, z którego była zrobiona tunika Skałki. Po prostu strzęp tuniki Skałki. Teraz Czkawka miał już pewność. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę majaczącego pod taflą bagna warkocza. Brązowego jak kora drzewa warkocza. Chłopakowi ścisnęło się gardło, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Spóźnili się. Zbiegła niewolnica znalazła się na mokradłach, a pomoc nie przyszła na czas. Do ostatniego tchu walczyła o życie, które w końcu odebrała jej brudna, ziemista woda. Czkawka z rezygnacją pochylił głowę. Zawiódł. Nie udało mu się jej uratować. Tej głupiej, wrednej dziewczyny, lecz mimo wszystko też pokrzywdzonej przez los istoty, którą chłopak zaczynał już rozumieć. Nareszcie udało się mu przełknąć ślinę, dotąd zalegającą kamieniem w jego ściśniętym gardle. - Nefryt... - powiedział cicho. - To jest ona. Jaszczurek z przestrachem spojrzał na dziurę w bagiennym dywanie. Jego łuski nagle stały się jadowicie żółte, a pióropusz złożył się w mgnieniu oka. - Nie... - wyskrzeczał. - To się nie dzieje... Poderwał się w powietrze i zaczął chaotycznie latać wokół, wypatrując jego przyjaciółki. Wszędzie, tylko nie w tym cuchnącym śmiercią bagnisku. - Skałka! - skrzeczał rozpaczliwie. - Skałka, pokaż się wreszcie! Nie zostawiaj mnie, ty egoistyczna świnio!... W końcu zaczął obrzucać Słowiankę wszelkimi obelgami, wyzwiskami, a nawet przekleństwami, których go nauczyła. Byle tylko wróciła. To nie miało sensu. Nefryt powoli zaczynał to rozumieć. Robił się coraz bardziej granatowy, aż w końcu całkowicie poczerniał i wylądował na ziemi. Skałka nie żyła. Odcinek 19. Uczyć się na błędach Wody wokół Berk nigdy nie były spokojne. Częste sztormy, podwodne rafy i skaliste brzegi posłały tu już niejeden statek na dno. Trudno się więc dziwić, że na brzegach wyspy były porozrzucane tu i ówdzie rozwalone wraki w różnym stanie rozkładu. I że akurat jeden z nich leżał zakleszczony wśród ogromnych skał obok zalesionej części lądu. Do niedawna z jego masztu zwisał podziurawiony, ale jeszcze mocny żagiel, utrzymywany przez zawilgłe od morza liny. Gdzieś obok niego, wśród skał, spoczywały zagubione wiosła, a w jego dziurawym, spróchniałym już kadłubie skrywał się porzucony przez kogoś kamień słoneczny. Do niedawna, bo smętny wrak został ogołocony z tych przedmiotów. Dziś niemal wszystkie leżały na dnie morza. Tylko wyszczerbiony kamień leżał ukryty pod łóżkiem pewnej ognistowłosej dziewczyny. Niestety, nie miał już na kogo czekać. Sterta bezładnie ułożonych przez morze głazów, wśród których spoczywał wrak, tak naprawdę była częścią wybrzeża opadającego łagodnie do morza. Niedaleko tychże skał, na nieco tylko mniejszym kamieniu, wśród drzew siedziała Strzała. Młoda Normanka miała ręce położone na kolanach, a pod jej stopami błyszczał w słońcu topór. W zamyśleniu spoglądała na morze, pozwalając uciekającym z warkoczy kosmykom delikatnie kołysać się na wietrze. Nagle usłyszała za sobą głośny szelest i trzask łamanej gałązki. Na ten dźwięk natychmiast się odwróciła. W jej stronę szedł... Leonard. Na rękach niósł to uratowane przez niego, żółto-brązowe smoczątko. - Śledziłeś mnie. - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała dziewczyna. Blondyn nareszcie doszedł do Strzały i zatrzymał się przed nią. - Akurat nie zgadłaś. - powiedział. - Po prostu znam to miejsce i chciałem się wybrać na spacer z Iskrą. - Jasne. - rudowłosa machnęła ręką. Chłopak usiadł na drugim kamieniu, nieco tylko oddalonym od wojowniczki. Małą smoczycę posadził na trawie, a sam wygodniej usadowił się na swoim miejscu. Obrzucił widniejący w oddali wrak spokojnym spojrzeniem. - To stąd wzięłaś to wszystko. - stwierdził. - Domyśliłeś się. - odparła dziewczyna. - Dureń by się domyślił. - powiedział tamten. Po chwili milczenia jeszcze dodał. - Nieźle szyjesz. Zaskoczona wojowniczka uniosła brwi. - To jakiś żart? - zapytała. - A czy wyglądam, jakbym był w nastroju do żartów? - chłopak odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - W końcu to twoje łaty wytrzymały... Strzała spojrzała na niego uważnie. Rzeczywiście, Leonard wyglądał, jakby uszło z niego powietrze. Siedząc na swym kamieniu, garbił się i kulił pod siebie nogi. Nie zwracał uwagi nawet na całkiem przyjemny widok morza, tylko wciąż patrzył na siedzącą na trawie Iskierkę. Wtedy mała smoczyca wygięła się i... wstała o własnych siłach. Wykonała kilka chwiejnych kroków, po czym zainteresowała się pewnym pachnącym ziółkiem. Natychmiast zbliżyła do niego rozszerzone nozdrza. W końcu jednak prychnęła i ze zdegustowaniem potrząsnęła łebkiem. - Widzę, że ma się już lepiej. - uśmiechnęła się słabo dziewczyna. - Iskra? Tak, rzeczywiście. - przyznał blondyn. - Naprawdę szybko robi postępy. Smoczątko nagle zwróciło się w stronę byłej łowczyni. Podeszło do niej ostrożnie, raz o mały włos się nie przewracając, i z zaciekawieniem przekrzywiło łebek. Strzała ciężko przełknęła ślinę. Po chwili jednak wyciągnęła powoli dłoń w stronę Iskierki i delikatnie, nie chcąc jej zrobić krzywdy, pogładziła żółte łuski gadzinki. Pierwszy raz w życiu głaskała smoka. To było dziwne uczucie. Skóra żywego jaszczura okazała się być ciepła i przyjemnie szorstka. Szkoda, że wojowniczka dopiero teraz się o tym dowiedziała. Wcześniej dotykała przecież smoków tylko za pośrednictwem topora. Nagle wycofała dłoń i oparła ją z powrotem na ćwiekach spódnicy. Leonard przyjrzał jej się badawczo. - To... co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - zapytał. - Nadal tu siedzieć. - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami z doskonale udaną obojętnością. - Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. - odparł chłopak. - Wracasz do branży? Czy może nie? - Raczej nie... - Strzała z zakłopotaniem skubnęła cholewkę buta. - Raczej? Wojowniczka spojrzała na niego groźnie. - Tak, raczej. - powiedziała. - Nie wiem jeszcze, co zrobię, zadowolony? Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle dobrze zrobiłam... - Ty? - zdziwił się Leonard. - Niby dlaczego? Rudowłosa spojrzała w morze, głęboko nad czymś myśląc. - Myślisz, że Skałka by żyła, gdybym od nich nie odeszła? - zapytała nagle. - Byłabym wtedy na polowaniu z resztą i nikt by się o niczym nie dowiedział. - Akurat ty dokonałaś najlepszego możliwego wyboru. - powiedział zdecydowanie chłopak. - I jeśli ktoś ma prawo czuć się tu winny, to... ja. - z trudem przełknął ślinę. - Choć Skałka też naprawdę sobie sama zawiniła. - Skałka? - upewniła się Strzała. - Dokładnie. - potwierdził blondyn. - Ty ją znasz... znałaś trochę krócej, więc musisz mi uwierzyć, ale tak naprawdę to dobra dziewczyna. Tylko bardzo zagubiona. Fatalnie wręcz. Nie byłoby jednak tak źle, gdyby wyciągała wnioski i uczyła się na błędach. Może wtedy nie wsiadłaby do tej przeklętej kupy desek... - "Gdyby uczyła się na błędach..." - dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Brzmisz jak te stare dziady, które przy każdej możliwej okazji prawią te swoje zatęchłe "mądrości życiowe". - Ani mi się waż obrażać mojego dziadka! - oburzył się Leonard. Po chwili jednak się uspokoił. - A poza tym to o błędach naprawdę jest ważne. Sam tego staram się trzymać. - Jasne, ty i błędy. - mimowolnie zaśmiała się Strzała. - Ty przecież nie popełniasz żadnych. - Właśnie popełniam. - odparł wiking. - Całe mnóstwo. - Niby jakie? Chłopak pochylił się nieco, opierając ręce na kolanach. Przez moment milczał, wbijając wzrok w drzewo rosnące kilka metrów przed nim. - Pamiętasz tego węża, który kiedyś znikąd spadł ci na głowę? - zapytał. Zaskoczona dziewczyna uniosła brwi. Coś jej świtało... Tak, była wtedy jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Razem z Astrid przesiadywała obok jednej z chat, gdy nagle coś uderzyło w jej hełm. Chwilę później okazało się, że był to wąż. Obydwie uciekły w popłochu, piszcząc wniebogłosy. Najadły się wtedy strachu. I wstydu. - Tak, pamiętam. - powiedziała w końcu. - To byłem ja. - przyznał się blondyn, lekko się czerwieniąc. - Wasze wysmarowane farbą topory to też moja sprawka. I ten pająk w hełmie Astrid. - uśmiechnął się nieco. - Biedaczka go już nigdy więcej nie założyła... Strzała wytrzeszczyła oczy. - To byłeś TY? - zdziwiła się. - Ale... dlaczego? - Bo wyzywałyście mnie od ślepców! - Leonard poderwał się z miejsca. Szybko jednak się opanował. Zaczął jedynie powoli chodzić w tę i we wtę, trzymając ręce splecione z tyłu. - Bo wyżywałyście się na mnie i na Czkawce. Jak wszyscy zresztą. Nie ukrywam, że to bolało. I rodziło pewne napięcie. A gdy to wszystko jest zbyt długo kumulowane, naprawdę dzieją się rzeczy straszne... - I co potem? - zainteresowała się jego była prześladowczyni. - Przecież w końcu przestałeś... prawda? - Tak. - przyznał chłopak, zatrzymując się. - Pewnego razu postanowiłem wbić parę igieł w ławkę, na której często przesiadywałyście. Na szczęście dotarło wtedy do mnie, że zachowuję się niewiele lepiej od was. Odtąd staram się nad sobą panować. Wiem, że nie zawsze mi to wychodzi, ale grunt to próbować... Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Leonard więc opadł z powrotem na swój kamień. Zaraz podeszła do niego Iskra, którą delikatnie pogłaskał. - Czyli tak, owszem, popełniam błędy. - powiedział. - Z każdego jednak wyciągam wnioski i bezustannie nad sobą pracuję, by być choć odrobinę lepszym. I to działa. - zamyślił się na chwilę. - Teraz widzę, jakim strasznym bachorem kiedyś byłem. Nienawidzę siebie z dzieciństwa... - nagle zaśmiał się cicho. - No nie... Ja nienawidzę też siebie z teraz! - Co ty mówisz? - zdziwiła się Strzała. - To, co słyszysz. - odparł blondyn. - Ja mogłem przecież zrobić tę łatę na odwal, by łódź zatonęła jeszcze w zatoczce. Albo chociaż nie unosić się wtedy gniewem... Może Skałka by nie odpłynęła... - Człowieku, przecież ty dopiero co wygłosiłeś tyradę o błędach! - uświadomiła go dziewczyna. - Bo błędy można popełniać. - odparł tamten. - Tylko trzeba się liczyć z ich konsekwencjami. Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. Jeśli zebrało się mu na takie filozoficzne dysputy, z Leonardem naprawdę musiało być źle. Jej było znacznie łatwiej się z tym wszystkim pogodzić, ale i tak dobrze go rozumiała. Poprawiła się nieco na swoim miejscu. Chciała jakoś pocieszyć chłopaka, powiedzieć cokolwiek. Nie wiedziała jednak, co. Całe życie przecież uczyła się władania bronią, a nie zabawiania ludzi rozmową. W efekcie potrafiła doskonale ukrywać emocje, ale z ich wyrażaniem miała już spore kłopoty. Nareszcie zacisnęła zęby i wzięła topór w ręce. Jest w końcu wojowniczką, gadziakrew, to postąpi po wojowniczemu. - Co robisz? - zdziwił się blondyn, widząc jak Strzała sięga po broń. - Nic. - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. - Po prostu jak jeszcze raz powiesz "błąd", to zdzielę cię toporem w łeb. Leonard uniósł brwi. - Błąd. - powiedział po chwili. - A gdy już ze mną skończysz, to z łaski swojej odnieś Iskierkę do domu. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Gość sili się na żarty, więc jej osobliwa terapia chyba przynosi efekty. - A właściwie dlaczego znowu nosisz ze sobą topór? - zapytał Leonard. - Pewnie rodzice zabrali ci miecz? Strzała obrzuciła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Czy on naprawdę musi wiedzieć dosłownie wszystko? - Tak. - potwierdziła nareszcie. Chłopak wytarł nos rękawem. A może wytarł rękaw nosem. Ten człowiek był w stanie zrobić z pozoru najbardziej bezsensowną rzecz, a potem poprzeć ją logicznym wywodem. - Masz do nich o to żal? - spytał. - A kto normalny by nie miał? - wojowniczka odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. - A jaki normalny rodzic by tego nie zrobił? - tak samo postąpił blondyn. - Martwią się przecież o ciebie. Sam bym się martwił. - Lepiej skończ ten wykład, zanim zaczniesz. - odparła Strzała, groźnie unosząc topór. - Nasłuchałam się już twoich mądrości za wszystkie czasy. Odrzucony mędrzec odchylił się lekko i pokiwał głową. Wstał, po czym wziął Iskrę na ręce. - Dobrze. - powiedział. - W takim razie pójdę sobie pomyśleć gdzieś indziej. Rzekłszy to, odszedł w las, szeleszcząc stopami wśród zeschłych igieł. Zdziwiona dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła, jak znika wśród drzew. - Leo? - wyrwało jej się z ust. Odwróciła się i wbiła wzrok w trzymany przez nią topór. Dopiero teraz naprawdę docierało do niej każde słowo leonardowego wywodu. Naprawdę mądrego wywodu, jak sobie zaraz uświadomiła. W tym samym momencie zauważyła popełniony przez siebie błąd. Równie szybko wyciągnęła wniosek. I natychmiast postanowiła przystąpić do poprawy. Wstała ze swojego kamienia i czym prędzej poszła za Leonardem. * W chacie szamanki było nienaturalnie cicho. Nie było słychać chrzęstu moździerza, szelestu zasuszonych ziół, czy nawet trzasku płonącego ognia. Nikt nie szurał przesuwanym akurat stołkiem, nikt też nawet nie upuścił niechcący noża na deski podłogi. Po wiecznie krzątającej się Słowiance zostało już tylko wspomnienie. Gothi siedziała nieruchomo na krześle, zawiesiwszy wzrok na stojącym przed nią stole. Tym samym stole, który jeszcze nie tak dawno Skałka przewróciła z głośnym hukiem. Staruszka uśmiechnęła się lekko, wspominając zastany wtedy bałagan. I te zabawne miny przyłapanych młodych ludzi. Przypomniał jej się też dzień, w którym kupiła niewolnicę. Pamiętała, jak jej ulubieniec opowiedział jej o biednie ubranej dziewczynie podróżującej z Johannem. Gothi od dawna już nie darzyła kupca szczególną sympatią - zbyt często jego towary przynosiły nieszczęście na wyspie, a on sam wydawał się być człowiekiem stawiającym pieniądze ponad wszystko inne. Dla szamanki było oczywiste, że Johann prędzej czy później pozbędzie się tej dziewczyny dla zysku, pewnie oddając ją w ręce złych ludzi. Postanowiła więc uchronić biedaczkę przed tym losem. Z początku chciała natychmiast uwolnić Skałkę, lecz już przy zakupie zauważyła w niej nieposkromioną pychę. Nie musiała wiedzieć, co dokładnie niewolnica mówiła do kupca. Sam ton jej głosu wystarczył Gothi, aby dojść do wniosku, że uwolnienie dziewczyny tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację. Skałka najpierw musiała spokornieć. Potem mogła liczyć na wolność, która wtedy dopiero byłaby zasłużona. Problem pojawił się, gdy Słowianka wcale nie wykorzystywała szansy, którą dał jej los. Zamiast pokornieć, ta napawała się własną dumą. Ta pycha właśnie ściągała na nią wszystkie kłopoty, a potem doprowadziła ją do tragicznego końca. Gdyby tylko Skałka była w stanie dostrzec swoje wady. Gdyby tylko... Odcinek 20. Burza i napór - Skałka, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Słowianka ostrożnie zsunęła się po najłagodniejszej ścianie klifu i stanęła na grząskim piasku plaży. Odwróciła się w stronę spokojnego morza, którego powierzchnia migotała w promieniach wczesnoporannego słońca. Natychmiast podeszła do zostawionej na brzegu łódeczki, która cierpliwie oczekiwała na zwodowanie. Szybko zdjęła buty i wrzuciła je na pokład. Na burcie natomiast usiadł niespokojny Nefryt, nerwowo strzygąc pióropuszem. - Proszę, posłuchaj mnie. - zaświergotał. - Może jakoś dogadasz się z tymi ludźmi? Albo chociaż weźmiesz zapasy? - Dogadać się? - prychnęła dziewczyna. - Prędzej kamień przemówi, niż oni zechcą ze mną rozmawiać. Powiedziawszy to, oparła ręce na dziobie stateczku i pchnęła go z całej siły. Ten jednak ani drgnął. - A skąd ta pewność? - zapytał jaszczurek. Pomorzanka cicho westchnęła i spojrzała na niego. - Nefryt, ja naprawdę wiem, co mówię. - powiedziała. - Zanim tu trafiłam, widziałam wiele... nieraz strasznych rzeczy. Wolę o tym nie opowiadać. I nie chcę, by tutaj spotkało mnie to samo. Minik przekrzywił łebek, trawiąc tę informację, a Skałka znowu spróbowała zepchnąć łódkę do wody. Tym razem jednak natarła na nią barkiem i zaparła się nogami. Wysiliła wszystkie mięśnie i dopiero wtedy udało jej się poruszyć ten ciężki kawał drewna. W trójkę byłoby łatwiej. Dziewczyna powoli i mozolnie, krok za krokiem, pchała przed sobą oporną łódź. Dno głośno szurało o piach, pozostawiając w nim długą, głęboką bruzdę. - To może przynajmniej weź zapasy? - zasugerował Nefryt, świergocząc jej nad uchem. - Nie będę... przecież... kraść! - wystękała zbiegła niewolnica. Łódka nareszcie znalazła się w wodzie, przez co łatwiej już było ją pchać. Gdy Pomorzanka stanęła po pas w zimnym morzu, wspięła się na pokład i otrzepała nogi z kropelek słonej cieczy. Po chwili z ulgą wsunęła zziębnięte stopy do ciepłych butów. - Na razie po prostu znajdę inną wyspę. - wyjaśniła swój plan smokowi. - Tam skombinuję prowiant i dopiero wtedy popłyniemy do Trusa. Odrobinę tylko uspokojony minik przeleciał na rufę. Dziewczyna natomiast usiadła na ławeczce i wzięła się do wioseł. Gdy tylko wypłynęli z zatoczki, wciągnęła żagiel na maszt i obrała kurs na najbliższą, widoczną na horyzoncie wyspę. Może i była bezludna, ale Skałka miała nadzieję, że dojrzy z niej inny, zamieszkany już ląd. Jak wiatr był dotąd raczej słaby, tak połatane płótno nagle wydął silniejszy podmuch powietrza. Na ten widok oczy Słowianki zaiskrzyły się z radości. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła morze, gdy była jeszcze bardzo mała. Podobno widząc migoczące w słońcu fale i ogromną przestrzeń ciągnącą się aż po horyzont, bez zastanowienia po prostu wbiegła do wody. Wedle opowieści matki zatrzymała się dopiero wtedy, gdy stanęła po kolana w morzu. Potem dziwiła się, dlaczego miała mokrą sukienkę. W tej chwili postąpiła bardzo podobnie. Zaczęła odpadać lekko od wiatru, rozpędzając niewielką łódeczkę. Wiatr szarpał jej warkoczem, za stateczkiem ciągnął się spieniony kilwater, a Skałka upajała się pędem i błogą świadomością, że jest już coraz bliżej domu. Zostawiła Berk daleko za sobą, coraz bardziej przybliżając się do bezludnej wyspy. Pierwszego przystanku w podróży, na końcu której nareszcie zobaczy twarze kochanej rodziny. Wiatr wciąż się nasilał, zwiększając pęd łódki i powodując coraz to większe fale. Granatowe garby mknęły pod zasnuwającym się ciemnymi chmurami niebem, raz po raz uderzając w rozpędzoną łupinę. Łódeczka podskakiwała niepokojąco na falach, coraz mocniej się przechylając. - Skałka, zabijesz nas! - wystraszył się Nefryt, przelatując na ramię przyjaciółki. Wtedy dopiero Słowianka się opamiętała. Wyostrzyła kurs, próbując zwolnić. Jednak łódka z rozpędu wpadła na kolejną falę, która z impetem uderzyła w lewą burtę. Coś zazgrzytało, trzasnęło i pod nogami dziewczyny nagle stanęła woda. Skałka ze strachem rozejrzała się po łódeczce, orientując się w sytuacji. Ogromna łata w kadłubie nieco odstawała od reszty burty. Przez to "nieco" powstała szpara, która wpuściła na pokład całkiem pokaźny strumień wody. Pomorzanka rzuciła się do powstałego otworu, próbując go zatkać rękami. Był jednak zdecydowanie zbyt duży, a woda coraz bardziej przykrywała pokład. Skałka szybko oceniła miejsce, w którym się znajdowała. Berk było już tylko rozmytą plamą majaczącą w oddali, a bezludna wyspa stała się już zupełnie dobrze widoczna. Widać było na jej wybrzeżu niezbyt wysokie klify, nad którymi wznosiły się góry, choć wśród nich dziewczyna dostrzegła także plażę. Wyspa jednak była jeszcze na tyle daleko, że tonąca łódeczka nie zdołałaby do niej dopłynąć. Za to człowiek będzie musiał. - Dasz radę dolecieć do Berk? - zapytała. Jaszczurek niepewnie spojrzał na wspomniany ląd. - Raczej tak. - powiedział. - Jakoś dałbym radę... - To leć po pomoc! - Mam cię tu zostawić?! - przestraszył się smok. Słowianka spojrzała na niego błagalnie. - Nefryt, proszę cię, leć na Berk! - powiedziała szybko. - Ja popłynę na tamtą wyspę. - wskazała bezludny ląd. - Tam się spotkamy. Minik nerwowo przebierał łapami, nie mogąc się zdecydować. W końcu jednak zafurkotał skrzydełkami i poleciał w stronę Berk. Skałka natomiast, zostawszy na kołyszącej się na falach, tonącej łódce, usilnie próbowała znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby jej w dopłynięciu do brzegu. Nie było tam jednak niczego, co by się nadawało... Nagle ją olśniło. Chwyciła mocno krawędź łaty i pociągnęła z całej siły. Kilka skleconych ze sobą deseczek odskoczyło od kadłuba, a łódeczka zaczęła jeszcze szybciej tonąć. Dziewczyna mocno złapała tak zdobytą deskę ratunku, a kadłub już całkowicie zanurzył się w wodzie. Skałka wyskoczyła z topiącego się wraku i znalazła się w lodowatym morzu, ściskając w rękach unoszącą ją przy powierzchni łatę. Słona woda zalała jej oczy, które zaczęły niemiłosiernie piec. Słowianka jednak uparcie machała nogami, płynąc w stronę lądu. Na szczęście była całkiem niezłą pływaczką. Jeszcze w Trusie czasem zapuszczała się z braćmi nad pobliskie jezioro, gdzie razem pływali, śmiejąc się z Wodnika i reszty wodnych stworów. Urządzali sobie też wyścigi, w których Skałka czasem nawet wygrywała. Za przyzwoleniem braci, oczywiście. Wiatr się nasilał, fale wzmagały, a dziewczynie było coraz trudniej płynąć. Słonowodne garby miotały nią bezlitośnie, nieraz nakrywając ją do reszty i ciskając głębiej pod wodę. Zadziwiające jest jednak, jak uparcie człowiek jest w stanie trzymać się życia, a życie człowieka. A w szczególności, jeśli jest to upór tak żelazny, jaki przejawiała Skałka. Dlatego po każdym przykryciu przez falę, Słowianka czym prędzej się wynurzała, głośno przy tym prychając i natychmiast biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech. Coraz bardziej drżąc z zimna, nadal nieustępliwie parła w stronę lądu. Nareszcie znalazła się u wlotu do zatoczki, w której była plaża. Tam jednak fale były na tyle silne, że wypychały ją z powrotem na pełne morze. Używając jedynie nóg, nie mogła się im już przeciwstawić. Zacisnęła więc zęby i puściła się dotąd utrzymującej ją przy życiu łaty. Z całej siły poruszała rękami i nogami, usilnie próbując przedostać się wgłąb zatoczki. Osiągnęła jednak tylko tyle, że udało jej się stanąć w miejscu. Na dodatek wzburzona woda zaczęła jeszcze mocniej spychać ją na głębię, a za sobą zobaczyła kolejną falę, która zaraz ją zupełnie nakryje. Morze jest potężnym i kapryśnym żywiołem. Raz daje człowiekowi złudne uczucie, że udało mu się je ujarzmić, a innym razem pokazuje całą swoją śmiercionośną moc. Nie da się wygrać z tą potęgą. Ale czasem można ją wykorzystać. Skałka na chwilę dała się ponieść prądowi, oczekując na nadchodzącą falę. Gdy spieniony grzbiet był już wystarczająco blisko, dziewczyna nagle mocniej zamachała wszystkimi kończynami. Młócąc usilnie wodę, dała się porwać fali, która przeniosła ją daleko do przodu. Morski garb w końcu cisnął nią pod wodę, ale wtedy Słowianka natrafiła stopami na dno. Odbiła się od niego i wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Popłynęła dalej, wykorzystując w podobny sposób kolejne fale. Nareszcie pewnie stanęła na sypkim, żwirowym dnie i poszła aż do kamienistej plaży. Wyczerpana dziewczyna opadła na drobne kamyczki, ciężko przy tym dysząc. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyła na wzburzone morze i zasnute stalowymi chmurami niebo. Gdy nieco już ochłonęła, w jej policzek uderzyła pierwsza kropla deszczu. Po niej przyszła następna i kolejna, lądując gdzie popadnie. Potem deszcz już zupełnie się rozpadał, nie pozwalając się osuszyć zziębniętej Słowiance. Skałka postanowiła się schronić przed ulewą w pobliskim lesie. Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. Gdy weszła pomiędzy drzewa, jeszcze raz odwróciła się w stronę morza. Wtedy zobaczyła nad plażą... smoka. Dwugłowego, długoszyjego jaszczura, który akurat leciał nad kamienistym brzegiem. Był bez jeźdźca. Na ten widok Pomorzanka zastygła w bezruchu, a serce podeszło jej do gardła. Gad ją zauważył. Obrócił w jej stronę jeden z łbów, po czym wykonał popisowy zwrot w powietrzu i poleciał prosto na przerażoną Skałkę. Przerażona dziewczyna krzyknęła i pobiegła wgłąb lądu, odbijając się od pni drzew i zaczepiając ubraniem o gałęzie wszechobecnych krzaków. Szelest roztrącanej ściółki zagłuszał jej przyspieszony oddech, lecz przebijał się przez niego łopot ogromnych skrzydeł. Z każdym krokiem las coraz bardziej gęstniał. W końcu Słowianka usłyszała za sobą huk uderzenia, a potem łopot skrzydeł nagle się oddalił. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i spojrzała w tył. Smok odleciał, najwidoczniej zniechęcony gąszczem drzew. Skałka odetchnęła z ulgą i poszła dalej, głębiej w las. Na razie nie zamierzała wracać na plażę. Nie, kiedy ten jaszczur mógł nadal tam być. Gęstwina się nagle przerzedziła, a ulewa spadła na Pomorzankę z większą siłą. Skałka uznała, że lepiej by było zawrócić i zostać w gęstszej części lasu, ale z wrodzonej ciekawości wykonała jeszcze parę kroków po soczyście zielonej trawie. Nagle rzeczona trawa się rozstąpiła, a dziewczyna spadła w lodowatą otchłań. Wodniste palce śmierci zacisnęły się na jej kostkach i pociągnęły ją w dół, na głębinę. Słowianka nadludzkim wysiłkiem przezwyciężyła tę przerażającą siłę i wypłynęła na powierzchnię, za wszelką cenę próbując nabrać powietrza w płuca. Przez chwilę się to jej nawet udawało. Ziemista ciecz jednak nieuchronnie zbliżała się do jej twarzy, wyznaczając Skałce rychły moment ostatniego tchnienia. Dziewczyna walczyła do ostatniej chwili. Młóciła nogami wodę i próbowała się złapać zielonego kożucha, pod którym skrywała się dotąd właśnie wciągająca ją topiel. Delikatne roślinki jednak zostawały jej w rękach, odbierając ostatnią nadzieję. Przez te parę krótkich sekund całe życie przeleciało Skałce przed oczami. Widziała swój dom, jej kochaną rodzinę, i te chaotycznie piękne ulice Trusa. Mignął jej marszczący brwi Johann i promienny uśmiech Gothi, a po nim zielony pióropusz Nefryta. Zobaczyła też tę niezwykłą wioskę, miecz i ogniste warkocze Strzały, i pełen bólu wzrok Leonarda. W tej krótkiej wizji zawiedziony chłopak pokręcił głową i odwrócił się, niknąc we wszechobecnej ciemności. Potem nie zobaczyła już nic. Wtedy natrafiła stopą na coś twardego, co nareszcie dało jej oparcie w tym bagnie. Natychmiast zastygła w bezruchu, nie chcąc stracić tej nadziei na ratunek. Dostawiła tam drugą stopę i podciągnęła się w kierunku oparcia, by po chwili móc w miarę pewnie stanąć. A co ważniejsze, z głową choć odrobinę nad powierzchnią topieli. Ostrożnie, na ile tylko pozwalał poziom wody, spojrzała w dół. Przez rozedrgane od kropel ulewy lustro i warstwę ziemistej cieczy dostrzegła pod sobą długi, ciemny kształt. W pierwszej chwili zdawało jej się, że to człowiek. Aż się wzdrygnęła na tę myśl i o mało co nie spadła z czegokolwiek, na czym właśnie stała. Złapała równowagę rękami, odbijając się od bagiennej zupy. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niej, że stoi na zwyczajnym, zatopionym konarze. Czucie w nogach utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że ma pod stopami tylko omszały kawał drewna. A zresztą, czy to ważne? Grunt, że jeszcze żyje. Znów zaczynając drżeć z zimna, rozejrzała się wokół. Po jej prawej ręce był chyba brzeg całego bagna. Z tego brzegu wyrastał mały krzaczek, którego gałązki chyliły się nad lustrem wody. Zawsze to coś. Oceniła odległość dzielącą ją od krzaka. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała do niego doskoczyć. Zebrała się więc w sobie i skoczyła, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Niemal natychmiast chwyciła w dłonie gałęzie, które zachrzęściły pod jej palcami. Podciągnęła się wyżej, łamiąc przy tym niektóre z gałązek. Zaczęła mozolnie piąć się w górę, wręcz czołgając się przy tym po krzaku i powoli wyciągając się z bagna. Łamiące się z trzaskiem gałęzie szarpały jej ubranie i drapały ciało, ale Skałka wciąż uparcie się wspinała. Nagle jej rękaw mocniej się wczepił w gałęzie krzaka. Dziewczyna więc równie mocno szarpnęła ręką, tym samym ją uwalniając. Wśród sponiewieranych listków pozostał jednak ubłocony strzęp, niespokojnie drgający pod uderzeniami kropel deszczu. Gdy Słowianka już prawie całkowicie wynurzyła się z topieli, coś jakby urwało się u podstawy krzaczka. Połamana roślina przewróciła się w stronę bagna. Dziewczyna jednak zdążyła się chwycić już właściwego brzegu. Po chwili wyczołgała się na stały ląd i usiadła na ziemi, dysząc ciężko. Kiedy złapała w końcu oddech i otarła twarz z błota, spojrzała za siebie na miejsce, w którym prawie się utopiła. Krzak okazał się być wyrwany z korzeniami, trzymając się ziemi tylko na paru brązowych nitkach. Z kolei w intensywnie zielonym dywanie zakrywającym bagno ziała spora, wyszarpana przez nią wyrwa. Było przez nią widać nawet konar, który dopiero co uratował jej życie. Do pełnej dramaturgii brakowało jedynie grzmotów w tle. Ulewa jednak za nic nie chciała przekształcić się w burzę. Skałka powoli wstała i odeszła od tego strasznego miejsca, tym razem uważniej patrząc pod nogi. Gdy nareszcie dotarła do gęstszej części lasu, o stabilnym gruncie, oparła się o pień najbliższego drzewa i bezwładnie pod nim usiadła. Wtedy właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, jak głupio postąpiła. Jaka była bezmyślna, że w ogóle wymknęła się rano od Gothi i wsiadła do tej zapchlonej łódki. I że później nie wzięła pod uwagę istnienia łaty, i że oddaliła się od plaży. Co ona sobie wtedy wyobrażała, psiakrew?! Że wszystko będzie dobrze i dopłynie do Trusa wpław, po drodze pijąc słońce i żywiąc się tęczą?! Wyklinająca na siebie dziewczyna wstała spod drzewa i ruszyła przez las. Ociekała deszczem zmieszanym z błotem, ale chwilowo jej to nie przeszkadzało. Bardziej przejmowała się faktem, że bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią nagle zupełnie odmieniło jej sposób myślenia. Jakby dotąd jej głowa była zawinięta w gruby, zawiązany na szyi wór, który teraz ktoś nagle z niej zerwał. Ta sytuacja naprawdę bolała - w końcu oprócz zyskania jasnego spojrzenia na sytuację pozostawał też wstyd, że kiedykolwiek dała się w ten wór zawinąć. A od wstydu naprawdę niedaleko do czystej wściekłości. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie wie, dokąd idzie. Zacisnęła pięści w złości na samą siebie. Najwidoczniej z idiotyzmu trzeba się leczyć stopniowo. Powinna wrócić na plażę i tam czekać na pomoc. Gdy ją znajdą, będzie musiała ponieść konsekwencje swojej dotychczasowej głupoty. Pluła sobie w brodę, że w ogóle była na tyle bezmyślna, że musiała ponosić jakiekolwiek konsekwencje. Zdawała jednak sobie sprawę, że przeszłości już nie zmieni. Niestety. Tupnęła wściekle nogą i obróciła się na pięcie. Chciała wrócić do bagien, by tam odnaleźć powrotną drogę na plażę. Nie zdążyła jednak wykonać ani jednego kroku. Ziemia się pod nią zatrzęsła i uciekła jej spod nóg. W tej samej chwili w lesie rozległo się najokropniejsze przekleństwo, jakie tutejsze drzewa usłyszały w ciągu swojego długiego życia. Skałka zniknęła w głębokiej, ziejącej czernią dziurze w ziemi. Co gorsza, osłoniętej przez gęste zarośla. Także nareszcie, bez spoilerowania, mogę przyznać otwarcie - tak, Skałka nie zginęła XD To było planowane jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pisania na wiki. Eriel i Czarciousta - intuicja was nie zawiodła ;) Sama też w "Ulewie" dałam dwie wsk1azówki co do prawdziwego losu głównej bohaterki, które, mam nadzieję, są teraz do zauważenia ;) Odcinek 21. Dziewczyna bezdomna Przejmujący chłód wody, cichy chlupot i zimna skała pod palcami. Słowianka wspięła się na brzeg i usiadła na twardym podłożu, po czym wykręciła warkocz z lodowatej cieczy. Drżąc z zimna, rozejrzała się niepewnie wokół. Znalazła się w jaskini. Z dziury w sklepieniu pieczary sączyło się blade światło, które wydobywało z ciemności całkiem spore podziemne jezioro i jego skaliste brzegi. Z kamiennego stropu zwieszały się pokaźne skalne sople, a z górek i dolinek wokoło jeziora wyrastały grube, szare stalagmity. Słychać też było kapiące intensywnie krople deszczu, które przez wyrwę w sklepieniu wlatywały do wnętrza i znikały w powierzchni jeziora. Dziewczyna wstała i uważniej przyjrzała się grocie, powoli przyzwyczajając wzrok do mroku. Dostrzegała coraz to mniejsze kamienne igiełki, które zwieszały się ze stropu bądź wyrastały z podłoża. Zobaczyła też nareszcie piętrzące się wszędzie ściany pieczary, które ograniczały skalną komorę ze wszystkich stron. No, prawie wszystkich, bo w jednym miejscu wzrok Skałki nie był w stanie przebić ciemności i dojrzeć spodziewanej ściany. Co jednak ważniejsze, nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć możliwości ponownego wspięcia się do właśnie powstałej dziury. Musiałaby przejść po suficie. Albo latać. Lodowata woda ostudziła nieco gniew zbiegłej niewolnicy, lecz ta i tak zacisnęła ręce w pięści, aż zbielały jej kostki. Nie mogła przecież tu tak po prostu utkwić. Musiała się stąd jakoś wydostać. Musiała przecież wracać... Dokąd? Właśnie, Skałko, dokąd ty w ogóle chcesz wracać? Dziewczyna rozluźniła dłonie i opuściła je bezwładnie. Zapatrzyła się w ledwo falującą powierzchnię jeziora, mimowolnie otwierając usta. - Dokąd? - szepnęła po słowiańsku, jakby miało jej to pomóc w znalezieniu odpowiedzi. Wtedy ze strachem zauważyła u siebie słaby, ledwo wyczuwalny, ale jednak normański akcent. Obcy ton w jej ojczystej mowie z wrzaskiem wkręcił się w jej uszy, rozsadzając przerażony umysł. Zaczęła krzyczeć, chcąc pozbyć się tej skazy. Gdy wyrzucone z siebie słowa jednak nadal raniły jej umysł, rzuciła się na ziemię, powtarzając wszelkie jej znane wierszyki i łamańce językowe. Z wściekłością tłukła się przy tym po kolanach, jakby chciała siłą się pozbyć tej okropnej wady. W końcu się udało. Doprowadziła swój język do porządku. Nieco rozgrzana od emocji, odrobinę tylko spokojniej usiadła na ziemi. - Co się ze mną dzieje?... - zastanowiła się na głos, wspierając czoło na dłoni. Wyglądało na to, że pobyt na Berk powoli ją zmieniał. Nabierała tutejszego akcentu, ale żeby tylko! Sama przecież już używała tej dziwnej nazwy: "smok". Dawno też przestała się dziwić noszeniu rogów na hełmach. Ha, w ogóle noszeniu hełmów na co dzień. Budowa berkiańskiego portu również przestała ją zadziwiać. Podobnie było ze wszechobecnością broni na ulicach, nawet wśród kobiet i dzieci. Berk ostrożnie, ledwo zauważalnie pokazywało jej swój sposób postrzegania rzeczywistości. Powoli, ale nieubłaganie stawała się jedną z nich. Kim w takim razie była? Pomorzanką z Trusa, za którą do tej pory się miała? Czy może już jedną z tak zwanych wikingów? Skałka zacisnęła powieki. Nie była do końca ani jednym, ani drugim. Była zawieszona w próżni między Trusem a Berk, wciąż wahając się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Gdziekolwiek chciała odnaleźć swoje miejsce, tam wszystko wyślizgiwało jej się z rąk, zostawiając ją tylko z zimną pustką. Ty nie masz domu, głupia!... Słowa handlarza niewolników teraz rozbrzmiały w jej głowie, nabierając nowego sensu. Stając się niewolnicą, tak naprawdę stała się równocześnie bezdomną. Nigdzie nie mogła już znaleźć miejsca, w którym by się czuła naprawdę bezpiecznie. Nigdy nie mogła być zupełnie pewna, jak teraz byłaby przyjęta w Trusie. A na Berk... została odrzucona przez ludzi. Teraz pozostawało pytanie - dlaczego? Przypomniała sobie wszystkie rozmowy z Akademią. Teraz już lepiej rozumiała tutejsze zasady oraz zwyczaje i zdała sobie sprawę, że Czkawka po prostu musiał jej wtedy odmówić. Nie mógł przecież dać smoka obcej dziewczynie. A ona im potem jeszcze tak dogryzła... A ta banda na ulicy? Ta bijatyka w Twierdzy? Ten protest pod domem Gothi? Poznała już lepiej sposób myślenia Berkian i zrozumiała teraz, że ich zachowanie nie było skierowane konkretnie przeciwko jej osobie. To wynikało z ich mentalności, z wychowania, i wszyscy postępowali tak, jak myśleli, że powinni. Po prostu w ich spokojnym świecie nagle pojawił się obcy, a obcy oznacza zamęt. Przeciwko temu zamętowi wykształcili więc pewne mechanizmy obronne, które uruchomiła osoba nieznajomej niewolnicy. To nie oni byli tu prawdziwymi przeciwnikami Skałki, lecz wpojony im światopogląd. Jednak czy był on słuszny, to już inna sprawa. Dziewczyna powoli wstała i podeszła do najbliższego stalagmitu, o który się oparła. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i wpatrzyła się w swoje zabłocone, przesiąknięte wodą buty. A co ze Strzałą i Leonardem? Tylko oni potrafili dostrzec w niej coś poza stereotypem obcego. Zawsze byli przy niej. Najpierw był to Leonard, potem także Strzała... Skałka mogła powiedzieć, że stali się jej przyjaciółmi. Prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, których dotąd nie miała poza rodziną. Teraz też dotarły do niej słowa chłopaka, boleśnie kłując ją w serce. On miał rację. Zdobyła przyjaciół, których wykorzystała jak bezwolne narzędzia, mając przed oczami tylko swój nieosiągalny cel. Stała się zimnym, pozbawionym skrupułów potworem. Nie liczył się dla niej nikt i nic. Nawet Nefryta chciała też wykorzystać jako argument w rozmowie z Akademią. Wiecznie też okłamywała Gothi, tę przemiłą staruszkę, która chciała tylko jej dobra. Do tej pory myślała, że zostanie na Berk to najgorsze, co mogło jej się w życiu zdarzyć. Okazuje się jednak, że czasem pozornie najgorsze może się okazać tym najlepszym. Ci wszyscy dobrzy ludzie byli jakby zesłani jej przez los. Gdyby tylko wcześniej to zauważyła, gdyby tylko tak usilnie nie skupiała się na spotykającym ją złu, lecz na dobru... Osunęła się ciężko na ziemię, siadając pod stalagmitem. W jej oczach zakręciły się łzy, które po chwili spłynęły po policzkach. Chciałaby teraz przeprosić ich wszystkich, każdego z osobna. I Leonarda, i Strzałę, i Nefryta... Całą Akademię, a Czkawkę w szczególności, i Gothi też. Nawet wodza, który postąpił przecież jak należy, i rodziny Leonarda i Strzały. Gdyby mogła, padłaby przed nimi na kolana, po czym błagała usilnie o wybaczenie. Nie musieliby jej przebaczać. Niechby przynajmniej wiedzieli, że wszystkiego żałuje. Chciała też się poprawić. Stać się milszą dla innych, nie wykorzystywać ich już do własnych celów. I zawsze myśleć, zanim cokolwiek zrobi. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mnóstwo jej błędów wynikało z czystej głupoty. Dlatego musiała się jej pozbyć. Czekała ją więc długa i trudna walka z własnym charakterem. Walka, którą z łatwością może przegrać. Może więc lepiej nie wracać na Berk? Gdy usunie się z ich życia, przynajmniej już nikomu więcej nie zaszkodzi. Zostanie w tej jaskini, powoli ginąc śmiercią głodową... albo wcześniej się utopi. Wtedy usłyszała... kroki, dobiegające z nieoświetlonej części jaskini. Natychmiast wstała, wypatrując zbliżającego się przybysza. Odgłosy przybliżały się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu z mroku wyłonił się... nieco starszy od niej chłopak. Stanął zaledwie parę metrów od niej. Miał czarne, krotkie włosy i nosił jasną, luźną koszulę o zdecydowanie nienormańskim kroju. Kogoś Skałce przypominał, ale nie była do końca pewna... - Zyńka? - zapytała, ze zdziwieniem przekrzywiając głowę. - Może Zyńka, a może nie. - tajemniczo odpowiedział chłopak, biegle władając słowiańskim. - Dla ciebie mogę być nawet i Zyńką. - obrzucił ją współczującym spojrzeniem. - Nie sądziłem, że zastanę cię w takim stanie. Dziewczyna spojrzała po sobie. Rzeczywiście, jej postać przedstawiała obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Porwana tunika, odrapane spodnie i zsuwający się z bioder sznur nie należały do pięknych widoków. W dodatku to wszystko było niemożliwe uwalane błotem. Naprędce poprawiła swoje odzienie, oczywiście na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. - Trudno wyglądać olśniewająco, gdy właśnie cudem wyszło się z bagna... - mruknęła pod nosem. - Nie o to chodzi. - odparł niby-Zyńka, kręcąc głową. - Gdzie się podziała tamta waleczna Skałka? Ta, która parła do przodu bez względu na okoliczności, która dopiero co sama wydobyła się z bagna? Ty się właśnie poddałaś! Szatynka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Czyli to źle, że nareszcie dostrzegłam swoje błędy? - upewniła się. - Nie. - chłopak podszedł bliżej. - Źle, że zrezygnowałaś z działania. Że chciałaś uciec od konsekwencji i dalszego trudu. Ucieczka nie jest dobra. - zamilkł na chwilę, dając odpowiednio wybrzmieć tym słowom. - Czyli owszem, inni ludzie naprawdę są ważni, a cele nie uświęcają środków. Nie znaczy to jednak, że masz przestać działać. Ty musisz działać. Tylko z głową. - wskazał ciemną przestrzeń za sobą, gdzie nie było widocznej ściany. Skałka spojrzała w tamtą stronę, lecz nie mogła niczego dostrzec. - W ogóle to skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? I kim ty jesteś, u licha? - zapytała w końcu. - Zyńka tak nie mówi. - A kto ci powiedział, że jestem Zyńką? - uniósł brwi tajemniczy chłopak. Powiedziawszy to, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Po prostu jak przed chwilą stał przed dziewczyną, tak w następnym momencie już go nie było. Skałka oparła się plecami o stojący za nią stalagmit i ze zdziwieniem zamrugała oczyma. Nie była w stanie pojąć, co ją właśnie spotkało. Wiedziała jednak jedno - cokolwiek to było, ten chłopak miał rację. Nie mogła się poddawać. Obróciła wzrok na dziurę w sklepieniu - jedyne miejsce łączące ją z nadziemnym światem, przez które wciąż wlewał się do środka deszcz. Niestety nie było sposobu, aby samodzielnie się tam dostać. Mogła więc już tylko liczyć na czyjąś pomocną dłoń. Postanowiła tu poczekać, nasłuchując odgłosów z góry. Nefryt miał wezwać pomoc, więc może Akademia będzie przeszukiwać las. Jeśli usłyszy jakiekolwiek wołanie, odpowie na nie najgłośniej jak tylko potrafi. Oby tylko ją usłyszeli... Nagle znów usłyszała kroki, ponownie dochodzące z niewidocznej części pieczary. Obróciła się w tamtą stronę, próbując przebić ciemność wzrokiem. - To znowu ty? - zapytała w przestrzeń, zbliżając się do granicy i tak bladego światła. Wtedy dojrzała przed sobą złoty blask, najpierw ledwo widoczny, potem coraz jaśniejszy. Światło wydobywało się wprost z zawijasów na zielonej skórze smoka. Dziewczyna skamieniała ze strachu, wpatrzona w świecące skrzydła jaszczura i jego faliste rogi, osadzone na spiczastym łbie. Gad podszedł do Skałki, zbierając się do skoku i złowrogo klekocząc, mierząc ją przy tym badawczym wzrokiem. Szatynka nie była w stanie się ruszyć, całkowicie sparaliżowana z przerażenia. Nagle smok spojrzał ponad dziewczyną, na ziejącą w sklepieniu dziurę. Uniósł łeb, zastrzygł uszami i wyskoczył w powietrze, lecąc w kierunku wyjścia z jaskini. Podczas skoku uderzył Skałkę ogonem z taką siłą, że Skałka zatoczyła się na stalagmit za nią. Z impetem wyrżnęła w kamienny słup i stoczyła się w bezdenną ciemność. Odcinek 22. Piegowaty problem Drewniany miecz, dzierżony przez ognistorudą wojowniczkę, przecinał ze świstem powietrze. Dziewczyna zamachnęła się jeszcze parę razy, po czym dała sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Już unosiła ramię do kolejnej serii ćwiczebnych ciosów, gdy usłyszała za sobą powolne kroki. Natychmiast się odwróciła, odruchowo stając w gotowości do walki. Trenowała, jak zwykle, za swoim domem. Była tu niewielka ławeczka stojąca pod ścianą, a przed nią rozpościerał się niewielki placyk ubitej ziemi. Na ten placyk właśnie wszedł trochę młodszy od niej blondyn w skórzanej kamizelce, oczywiście z mieczem za pasem. Prawdziwym. Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem spojrzał na prawie o głowę wyższą od niego Normankę. - Strzała! Nasza ulubienica Snorriego. - przekrzywił nieco głowę. - Czy może już nie? - Kuna! Mój ulubiony człowiek Finna. - wojowniczka odpowiedziała mu w tym samym stylu, podchodząc przy tym do opartego o ławeczkę topora. - A cóż cię tu sprowadza? Kuna przeniósł dłoń na rękojeść miecza. Tak po prostu, na wszelki wypadek. - Wiesz, rozniosły się wieści, że towarzystwo Snorriego i jego... bandy już ci nie odpowiada. - powiedział. - Naprawdę? - Strzała uniosła brwi, odkładając miecz ćwiczebny i sięgając po topór. - Kto by się spodziewał... - Rzeczywiście, nikt. - parsknął śmiechem chłopak. - Nikt też oczywiście nie zauważył, że Okoń chodzi z bandażami na łbie. Podobno to ty go tak urządziłaś, tak? - Się dureń pchał pod miecz, to dostał. - zbagatelizowała dziewczyna, obracając topór w dłoniach. - Podobnie jak pozostała trójka, ale ci już nie byli tacy chętni. Co ci zresztą będę opowiadać? Jak zapłacisz Szmatce, to ci nawet balladę o tym ułoży. Blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się na tę sugestię. Podszedł do ściany domu i oparł się o nią wygodnie. Na ten widok wojowniczka opuściła topór i usiadła na ławce, nadal jednak bacznie obserwując każdy ruch chłopaka z konkurencyjnej bandy. - A tak poważnie, to z czym przychodzisz? - zapytała. - Widzę przecież, że masz jakiś interes. - Interes to mam nie ja, tylko Finn. - odparł Kuna. - Chciał ci złożyć pewną... propozycję. - Propozycję? - Strzała już domyślała się treści tej oferty. - Tak. - potwierdził łowca. - Otóż Finn jest pod wielkim wrażeniem twoich umiejętności, a skoro obecnie jesteś... raczej samotna, to chciałby ci zaproponować przyłączenie się do nas. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści i odchyliła się w tył. - No oczywiście. - prychnęła. - Już widzę, jak bardzo twój pan i władca mnie szanuje. W końcu nie do byle kogo wysyła się najmłodszego członka bandy! Chłopak chwycił mocniej rękojeść miecza i spojrzał gniewnie na wojowniczkę. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Ta natomiast wstała i spokojnym krokiem podeszła do rogu domu, po czym niby od niechcenia zza niego wyjrzała. Nie było tam śladu żywej duszy, więc równie spokojnie sprawdziła drugi róg. - A poza tym, was jest tam aż szóstka. - powiedziała nareszcie, odwracając się do Kuny. - To i tak już tłok, jak na polowanie. - Nie sądzę. - powiedział blondyn. - Raczej im więcej ludzi, tym lepiej. - Bachory z was jeszcze, to może u was tak to działa. - odparła dziewczyna. - W dziesięciu to nawet i gołymi rękami da się powalić smoka. Ale ja przywykłam jednak do mniej prymitywnych metod. - Prymitywnych?! - syknął łowca. - A widziałaś ostatnio tego zębacza w lesie? Prymitywnie sprawiony, tak? - Oczywiście, że tak! - powiedziała Strzała, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Biedna gadzina musiała chyba umrzeć ze śmiechu, jak rzuciło się na nią aż sześciu młokosów. I to niemogących jej porządnie trafić! - Ty ruda jędzo! - warknął Kuna, odskakując od ściany i już sięgając po miecz. Zaraz jednak się opanował i zostawił broń w spokoju. - Lepiej się uspokój, co? To i tak nie ma sensu. Oboje przecież wiemy, że Snorri powoli się kończy. Naprawdę, nie musisz dotrzymywać mu wierności. - Snorri się kończy? - wojowniczka uniosła brwi. - Mów za siebie, bo akurat mi to jakoś umknęło. A propozycję, rzecz jasna, odrzucam. Chłopak wysunął szczękę do przodu i pokiwał głową. - Rozumiem... - powiedział w końcu. - Teraz wolisz towarzystwo tego ślepca, tak? Dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła palce na rękojeści topora. - Radzę ci się od niego odczepić. - warknęła. - A niby to czemu? - Kuna wzruszył ramionami. - Musisz przecież przyznać, że to coś nie jest godne nawet nazywania Eriksonem. O jego rodzie prawią legendy, że niby byli wielkimi wojownikami, a to chuchro? Chyba od miesiąca nie widziałem go z toporem. Siedzi tylko w domu, albo w lesie i bazgrze coś w tych zeszycikach. I jeszcze ten jego wzrok! Ten pomyleniec aż się prosi, żeby mu przyłożyć... - Przyłożyć to ja mogę tobie. - Strzała groźnie potrząsnęła bronią. - A ten "ślepiec" jest więcej wart od twojej zakutej pały. Chłopak aż cofnął się o krok, z zaskoczeniem na nią spoglądając. - Kurczę, naprawdę cię wzięło. - powiedział, poprawiając sobie hełm. - Lepiej uważaj, bo to szaleństwo jeszcze ci się na mózg rzuci. Kto wie, może nawet zaczniesz tchórzyć na polowaniach?... - Już ty się o mnie nie martw. - twardo odparła wojowniczka. - A tchórzyć nie zacznę, bo już więcej nie pójdę na żadne polowanie. Zrozumiano? - Na żadne? - zdziwił się Kuna, po czym spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. - Czyżbyś naprawdę przeszła na stronę Akademii? W Strzale nagle się zagotowało. Uniosła groźnie broń i skoczyła ku blademu ze strachu blondynowi. - Teraz to już naprawdę mnie wkurzyłeś! - warknęła, podhaczając go. Posłaniec zwalił się na ziemię i nie śmiał się ruszyć, wpatrzony w błyszczące przy jego twarzy ostrze topora. - Odrzucam ofertę, jasne?! I będę je odrzucać od wszystkich innych. Mam was wszystkich po prostu dość! - odjęła od niego broń, szturchając go przy tym nogą. - A teraz leć do swojego kochanego Finna. Chłopak czym prędzej stanął na nogi i wykonał polecenie, zostawiając za sobą chmurę kurzu. Dziewczyna na ten widok cicho się zaśmiała. - Dzieciak. - pokręciła głową, Odwróciła się, by powrócić do przerwanych ćwiczeń. Gdy tylko jednak spojrzała za siebie, zauważyła właśnie chowający się za drugim rogiem domu, jasny warkocz. Skarciła się w myślach, że za bardzo skupiła się na rozmowie, nie zachowując przy tym należytej ostrożności. Natychmiast skoczyła do tamtego rogu i chwyciła za ramię właśnie próbującą się ulotnić podsłuchiwaczkę. To była Lilia. Dziewczynka bezskutecznie próbowała się wyrwać z uścisku wojowniczki, machając przy tym w powietrzu swoimi blond warkoczykami i starając się nie zrzucić z głowy hełmu z rzędem kłów ponocnika. - Dziewczyno, wystraszyłaś mnie! - ofuknęła ją Strzała. Puściła jej rękę, a Eriksonówna w końcu stanęła spokojnie i zaszczyciła ją spojrzeniem. - Już myślałam, że to Szpadka. Albo Mieczyk. Kto by ich tam zresztą rozróżnił... Blondynka tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Pewnie słyszałaś wszystko? - zapytała wojowniczka. - Wystarczająco. - odparła dziewczynka. Spojrzała niepewnie na rudowłosą. Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze rzec. Właściwie to przyszła tu powiedzieć Strzale, by łaskawie się odczepiła od jej brata. Naprawdę się martwiła o Leonarda. Już raz przecież dał się omotać tej całej niewolnicy i nie chciała, by to samo znow się powtórzyło. A w szczególności z tą wioskową zabijaką, która jeszcze niedawno go prześladowała. Nie była dotąd pewna, czy ta dziwaczna "przyjaźń" nie była po prostu kolejnym, okrutniejszym sposobem na skrzywdzenie jej brata. Teraz jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że ta piegowata rozbójniczka naprawdę szanuje Leonarda. A jeśli tak, nie miała Strzale już nic do powiedzenia. - Nie bój nic, nie powiem Akademii. - wydusiła z siebie w końcu. - No, ja myślę. - rudowłosa klepnęła ją w bark. - A teraz zmykaj. Odrobinę zaskoczona tak poufałym pożegnaniem, Lilia się odwróciła i odeszła od domu Gransonów. Strzała jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła za nią, po czym już spokojnie powróciła do treningu. * - I mówię ci: myślimy, że wszystko skończone, że nas sprzedała Akademii... - Szmatka snuł swą opowieść, przebijając się przez karczemny gwar. - No to my zaraz do mieczy, a ona też! Człowieku, co tam się nie działo... Spojrzał z nadzieją na leżącą przed nim zapłatę w postaci lśniącej monety, nęcąco spoczywającej na stole. Gdyby tylko koło tego pięknego przedmiotu nie wałęsała się spocona dłoń Kuny... - No, opowiadaj, opowiadaj. - powiedział właściciel monety. - Bardzo jestem ciekaw. - A czego tam jeszcze opowiadać? - szatyn odchylił się na ławie i wzruszył ramionami. - Okoń pierwszy na nią skoczył, to mu się dostało. Zaraz potem za mnie się wzięła, to mi się wszystko urwało. - skrzywił się nieco na wspomnienie wciskającego się mu w oczy piachu. - Gdy się obudziłem, Snorri akurat go opatrywał. Okonia w sensie. Potem musieliśmy szukać mieczy po całej plaży. - zaśmiał się nagle. - Snorri miał najgorzej, bo mu jego do morza wrzuciła. Mówię ci, jak się wtedy wściekł!... - I co potem? - zainteresował się Kuna, pochylając się nad stołem. - Nic potem. - machnął ręką Szmatka. - Wiesz, trochę wtedy wypiliśmy, to się sprzeczka mogła zdarzyć. Potem się okazało, że po prostu się obraziła. Wiadomo, w końcu wcześniej trochę się naśmiewaliśmy z tego jej ślepczyka. A zresztą... kto tam za babą trafi, nie? - Rozumiem. - kiwnął głową blondyn. - U nas są aż dwie przecież. Ile to się trzeba z nimi użerać! No, ale za to w polowaniu są dobre. Wtedy drzwi karczmy się otworzyły i do wnętrza wkroczyła reszta bandy Snorriego. Kuna aż skulił się na widok starszych, mimo wszystko lepszych w walce łowców. Gdy byli w pojedynkę, jeszcze jakoś mógł się przemóc do rozmowy z nimi. Samotne starcie z całą bandą naraz jednak nie było na jego nerwy. Czym prędzej więc rzucił monetę Szmatce, który łapczywie ją pochwycił, i ukradkiem opuścił knajpę. Jego manewr nie pozostał niezauważony przez Snorriego. Jednak zamiast chwytać członka konkurencyjnej bandy, przywódca łowców przysiadł się do Szmatki, a za nim Mlaskacz i Okoń. - Coś ty mu powiedział? - zapytał podwładnego. - Nic takiego. - odparł Szmatka, chowając monetę do kieszeni. - Pytał się o tę bijatykę na plaży. Wyszło na to, że Strzała zwyczajnie strzeliła focha. Bardzo spektakularnego, ale tylko focha. - No, i dobrze. - pochwalił go Snorri. - Coś jeszcze? Przedsiębiorczy szatyn skinął głową. - Chcieli przechwycić Strzałę. - powiedział. - A to już jest świństwo! - oburzył się brunet, waląc pięścią w stół. - Spokojnie, odrzuciła propozycję. - Szmatka nieco uniósł dłoń. - Podobno nie pójdzie już do nikogo. Nigdy. Przywódca zmarszczył brwi. Takie zachowanie raczej nie pasowało mu do tej ambitnej, ognistej dziewczyny. Do tej pory przecież wprost żyła dla walki ze smokami. Czyżby chciała zająć się polowaniami w pojedynkę, jak jakiś opiewany w pieśniach wojownik? Chociaż... ten cały Leoś też mógł mieć coś z tym wspólnego. W końcu podobno przygarnął smoka, i to równie żałosnego, jak on sam. Może przez to odwidziało się Strzale zabijanie tych gadzin? Tak, to musiało być to. W takim razie nie było już możliwości, by Strzała do nich wróciła. Dobrze ją znał i wiedział, że jeśli ta ruda dziewucha już raz wbije sobie coś do głowy, nic nie jest w stanie jej od tego odwieść. Była to cecha, którą aż dotąd u niej podziwiał. Teraz jednak okazała się być dość kłopotliwa. - To co z nią teraz zrobimy? - zapytał Okoń. - Nic. - machnął ręką Snorri. - Sprawiedliwość już wymierzona. - Sprawiedliwość?! - prychnął blondyn. - Ona mnie ciachnęła w łeb! Jeszcze następnego dnia mi się w głowie kręciło! - wskazał zakrywające mu skroń, lekko pobrudzone bandaże. - To czemu nie poszedłeś do Gothi? - zdziwił się Mlaskacz. - Zadałaby ci jakiś ziół. - Bo tam była ta jej przyjaciółeczka. - warknął Okoń. - Niewolnica nie żyje, to mógłbyś pójść teraz. - rzucił przywódca. - Przynajmniej byś się szybciej wygoił. A poza tym to gdzie ty tu widzisz niesprawiedliwość? Strzała nas opuściła, to my ją ośmieszyliśmy. Lata po wiosce już bez swojego kochanego miecza, a na dodatek ta jej przyjaciółka się zabiła. I jeszcze ta piękna akcja pod domem Gothi. - uśmiechnął się nieco. - A w tym wszystkim wyręczyli nas ludzie. My nie musieliśmy nawet kiwnąć palcem. - Kiedy ona... - oburzył się ranny. - Dosyć! - Snorri grzmotnął pięścią w blat. - Jak masz żal, że kobieta cię bije, to idź ją wyzwij na pojedynek. - wskazał drzwi karczmy. - Ale idę o zakład, że żywy z tego starcia nie wrócisz. Okoń zacisnął pięści i wbił wzrok w jedną ze szpar między deskami stołu. Niestety, musiał przyznać mu rację. - A Strzałę musimy zostawić w spokoju. - orzekł przywódca. - Tylko obserwować trzeba, czy nie robi czegoś głupiego. - Jak tak ją lubisz, to się z nią ożeń. - mruknął pod nosem blondyn. Na tyle jednak głośno, by sam zainteresowany to usłyszał. - A ty co, swatka jesteś?! - zdenerwował się tamten. - Z tą krwią chyba ci jeszcze trochę mózgu upłynęło, bo gadasz całkiem bez sensu. Lepiej naprawdę idź do szamanki, może wtedy ci się poprawi. Zrugany łowca zazgrzytał zębami. W końcu wstał z ławy i odszedł od stołu. - Dobra. Idę. - powiedział. - Pójdę z tobą. - nagle z miejsca poderwał się Szmatka. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - No co? Jeszcze cię jakieś zbóje po drodze napadną. Po chwili dwaj chłopacy opuścili knajpę, znikając w ciemności wieczoru. Pozostali dwaj postanowili za to skorzystać z okazji, że byli w karczmie. Czym prędzej więc złożyli zamówienie i spędzili całkiem miły wieczór w gwarnym budyneczku. Odcinek 23. Niespodziewany gość W domu Eriksonów panowało ponure milczenie. Ojciec jeszcze nie wrócił z portu, więc matka siedziała samotnie przy palenisku, rozmyślając o czymś smutno. Jej nastrój podzielała Lilia, w zamyśleniu siedząc przy stole i machinalnie grając z dziadkiem w młynka. Nie szło jej za dobrze, czym jeszcze bardziej irytowała i tak już podenerwowanego starca. Ten za nic w świecie jednak nie zamierzał się odezwać - zachowanie kobiet było dla niego nie do przyjęcia, więc postanowił z nimi już nie rozmawiać. Z kolei mimowolny sprawca całej sytuacji przesiadywał na górze, w pokoju dzielonym z siostrą. Rozłożywszy jeden z licznych zeszytów na stoliku, zapisywał w nim dzisiejsze obserwacje, póki je jeszcze pamiętał. Najwidoczniej zbrojnik zielonoplecy żywi się wysysanym przez niego sokiem z roślin... Tak, to była na pewno jasnota. Ciekawe, że nie widział zbrojników na żadnej pokrzywie, która jest przecież uderzająco podobna. Czyżby parzące włoski roślin przeszkadzały im w żerowaniu? Będzie musiał to sprawdzić. Poprawił się ostrożnie na krześle, starając się przy tym nie poruszyć stopami. Nie chciał obudzić Iskry, która dopiero co ułożyła łebek na jego butach, pochrapując przy tym z cicha. Biedaczka chyba trochę za dużo się dziś nachodziła. Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi pokoju, po czym ktoś ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Jego kroki dość dziwnie rozbrzmiały na podłodze. Co drugie postawienie stopy rozlegał się metaliczny brzęk, który nie mógł być spowodowany przez żadnego z domowników. Na ten dźwięk Iskierka poruszyła się nieco, a zaskoczony Leonard uniósł wzrok znad zeszytu. W pokoju stał Czkawka. Jednonogi uśmiechnął się ze zmieszaniem i niepewnie pomachał ręką na powitanie. Blondyn przyjrzał się mu ze zdumieniem. - Czkawka? - wydusił z siebie w końcu i odchylił się w krześle. - A z jakiegoż to powodu spotkał mnie ten zaszczyt? - Nie wygłupiaj się. - odparł gość i usiadł na najbliższym łóżku. Mebel zaskrzypiał cicho pod jego ciężarem. Leonard tylko patrzył na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem, a tamten oparł ręce na kolanach, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć. W zasadzie ze sobą nie rozmawiali od pamiętnego dnia, gdy Czkawka postanowił zabić smoka, aby wreszcie zyskać akceptację plemienia. Od tamtej chwili minęło już naprawdę sporo czasu. Zbyt wiele, by, tak po prostu, swobodnie zacząć rozmowę. Wtedy Iskra podniosła się z podłogi i mozolnie podeszła do smoczego jeźdźca. Chwiejąc się na drżących łapach, uważnie obwąchała nogi Czkawki, szczególną uwagę poświęcając protezie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pogładził łebek smoczątka, które zamruczało cicho. - Widzę, że jednak przekonałeś się do smoków. - powiedział, a gadzinka przewróciła się na grzbiet. Ostrożnie przesunął palcami po wciąż wystających żebrach smoczątka. - Na jej widok każdy by się przekonał. - odparł Leonard, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się dawnemu przyjacielowi. - Leo... - Czkawka z niepokojem spojrzał na niego, wskazując wyraźnie wychudłe ciałko Iskry. - Co to ma znaczyć? Karmisz ją w ogóle? - I to jeszcze jak! - wzruszył ramionami opiekun smoczątka. - Ma wprost wilczy apetyt. Spokojnie, gdy ją znalazłem, było z nią dużo gorzej. Ledwo się ruszała. Szatyn znów przeniósł wzrok na domagającego się pieszczot śmiertnika. - Dlaczego? - zapytał. - Widzisz... - zamyślił się Leonard. - Świat nie jest tak kolorowy, jak ci się zdaje. Gdy napotkał pytające spojrzenie Czkawki, nerwowo przełknął ślinę. A gdyby tak... powiedzieć mu o łowcach? Nie, wybij to sobie z głowy, idioto. Nie wydasz przecież Strzały, prawda?... Prawda? - Natura może i jest piękna, ale też brutalna. - wyjaśnił wreszcie, uciekając wzrokiem do zeszytu. - Smoki też walczą między sobą. Matka Iskierki przegrała tę walkę. Właśnie okłamany chłopak przyjrzał się mu badawczo. - Mówisz jakoś... inaczej. - powiedział. - Jak inaczej? - blondyn znów odwrócił się do niego. - Wiesz... Zawsze mówiłeś mądrze, ale... nie obraź się, nigdy do takiego stopnia. - Powiedzmy, że śmierć Skałki skłoniła mnie do pewnych przemyśleń. - Leonard wygodniej rozsiadł się w krześle. - W zasadzie bezustannie myślę. Czasem nawet myślę, że trochę za dużo myślę, ale potem znów myślę o czymś innym. - A o czym? - zaśmiał się Czkawka. - O wszystkim. - mędrzec tajemniczo machnął ręką w powietrzu. - O dosłownie wszystkim. - I co ci wychodzi? - Eh... - wzruszył ramionami blondyn. - Mógłbym ci cały rok opowiadać, a i tak to nie byłoby jeszcze wszystko. Szatyn nagle posmutniał. - Wiesz, przez ten rok... - powiedział. - Jakoś tak... nie było okazji, by z tobą porozmawiać. Nie zrozum mnie źle... - Spokojnie, rozumiem. - machnął ręką Leonard. Czkawka spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. - Tak? - wyrwało mu się. - Owszem. - skinął głową tamten. - Ale nie, mi chodzi o to, że teraz jako szef Akademii mam po prostu mnóstwo pracy i dlatego... - Boisz się? - podsunął blondyn. Jeździec zamilkł, ale po jego spojrzeniu Leonard upewnił się, że trafił w samo sedno. - Boisz się, że nie podołasz temu wszystkiemu, tak? Że możesz natychmiast stracić szacunek u wszystkich, stracić swoich przyjaciół? Zawalić sprawę i patrzeć jak wszystko, co zdobyłeś, wali się jak domek z kart?... Boisz się, że znowu będzie tak jak dawniej, prawda? I dlatego całkowicie poświęcasz się Akademii, zapominając o wszystkim innym. Czkawka aż zerwał się z łóżka, o mały włos przy tym nie depcząc Iskierki. Oczywiście, że Leonard miał rację. Naprawdę czuł lęk przed ponownym zbłaźnieniem się, i właśnie to okropne uczucie coraz częściej popychało go do działania. Jednak pieczołowicie ukrywał ten strach przed całym światem, a czasem nawet przed samym sobą. Jakim cudem więc Leonard mógł o tym wiedzieć? - Ale... jak?! - wykrztusił. - Skąd ty?... Przyznaj się, jesteś czarownikiem i ukrywałeś to przez te wszystkie lata. - zażartował bez przekonania. - Jestem zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. - zaprzeczył blondyn. - Po prostu wy skupiacie się na kolorach, a ja na faktach. A poza tym wprost żyję dla wszelkich obserwacji. - wskazał wiszące nad jego głową półki, zawalone zeszytami i pudełeczkami. - Strach to parszywe uczucie, Czkawka, choć nie zawsze złe. Wiem coś o tym. Grunt to wiedzieć, czego naprawdę powinno się bać. Jednonogi przyjrzał się mu badawczo. Podobno Leo zaczął zachowywać się... dziwnie, ale dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co może oznaczać "dziwnie" w wykonaniu Leonarda. Spodziewał się raczej objawów szaleństwa - ataków śmiechu, może tępego wpatrywania się w jeden punkt. Nie czegoś takiego. Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, jego zachowanie nie odbiegało tak bardzo od normy. Przynajmniej jak na niego. Jednym słowem, Czkawka już sam nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym wszystkim. - To... co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - zapytał, żeby jakoś pociągnąć dalej ten osobliwy dialog. - Zasadniczo nic szczególnego. - Leonard wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. - Trochę pomyśleć, zrobić parę doświadczeń, pewnie zresztą nieudanych, zapisać kilka obserwacji... Normalka, jak dla mnie. - I... nic więcej? - A co niby jeszcze mógłbym robić? - zdziwił się badacz. - Leo... - westchnął jednonogi. - Wiem, że przeżywasz... to wszystko, ale... - Ale czemu nie mówisz wprost? - uniósł brwi Leonard. - Tak, przeżywam śmierć dziewczyny, którą znałem jakieś dwa, trzy tygodnie. Przy okazji zupełnie pozbawionej skrupułów i całkiem bezmyślnej osóbki, której śmierci jestem również winny. Wiem, jak niedorzecznie to brzmi, ale takie są fakty. Czkawka przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami, skamieniały wpół zdania. W końcu się otrząsnął i powiedział znowu, już znacznie szybciej: - Wiem, że przeżywasz śmierć Skałki, ale nie możesz uciekać od ludzi. - To nie jest ucieczka, tylko normalna egzystencja w moim wydaniu. - blondyn nonszalancko wsparł ramię na oparciu krzesła. - Wybacz, ale to wydanie nie wydaje się być najlepszym rozwiązaniem. - odparł Czkawka. - Przez to właśnie ludzie się z ciebie śmieją. Leonard obrzucił go ponurym spojrzeniem. - Już raz o tym rozmawialiśmy. - przypomniał mu. - Nadal obstaję przy swoim zdaniu. - Wiesz... od tego czasu mi się udało wyjść na ludzi. - zauważył tamten. - A po drodze o mały włos się nie zezwierzęciłeś. - odparł Leonard. - Powiedz, ile brakowało, żebyś naprawdę zabił Szczerbatka? Ile cię dzieliło od wycięcia mu serca i zaniesienia tego krwawego ochłapu do wodza? Czkawka zacisnął zęby. Nadal był na siebie wściekły, że kiedykolwiek w ogóle dopuszczał możliwość popełnienia tego czynu. - Niewiele. - wymamrotał. - No właśnie. - powiedział blondyn. - Tym bardziej uważam, że zyskanie wioskowej akceptacji nie jest warte wyrzeczenia się... tego. - wskazał na ogół swojej osoby, a potem na walające się na półkach zeszyty. - Jestem, jaki jestem, ale nie pozbędę się samego siebie, żeby wszyscy mnie nagle pokochali. - Nie musisz się przecież zmieniać jakoś diametralnie. - odparł jednonogi. - Tylko... no... - Co? - uniósł brwi Leonard. - Sam nie wiesz, prawda? Czkawka tylko westchnął z rezygnacją. Erikson z kolei obrócił się na krześle, tym razem zwracając się twarzą w stronę stolika. - A zresztą, nawet gdybym chciał się zmienić... - powiedział. - Gdybym porzucił te wszystkie obserwacje i zaczął ćwiczyć z bronią... Mojego wzroku i tak przecież nie zmienię. Ty masz jeszcze szansę stać się silnym, dobrze wyszkolonym wikingiem, a ja sobie oczu nie wymienię. Co najwyżej naprawdę oślepnę. - Twój wzrok to tylko pretekst do całej reszty wyzwisk. - wyjaśnił szatyn. - Gdyby nie to, znaleźliby jakiś inny powód do śmiechu. A gdybyś zachowywał się jak reszta, nie byłoby problemu. - Tylko że ja tak nie potrafię. - odparł Leonard, biorąc do ręki węgiel. - A poza tym już coraz mniej mnie obchodzi, co o mnie myślą ludzie. Zaczął pisać w zeszycie, cicho szurając węglem po pergaminie. Czkawka z kolei skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Leo... - powiedział. - Wybacz, że ci to mówię, ale teraz ludzie śmieją się z ciebie jeszcze bardziej. - nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc przekrzywił nieco głowę. - A w dodatku używają tego przeciwko Strzale. Dłoń blondyna zamarła w bezruchu, ledwo zauważalnie drżąc nad zapełnianą kartą. - Może warto by więc coś z tym zrobić? - drążył smoczy jeździec. - Wygląda na to, że Strzała chyba cię jednak lubi. Leonard przełknął ciężko ślinę, podnosząc wzrok znad zeszytu. Zawiesił spojrzenie na stojącej przed nim ścianie, znaczonej dziurkami po przyszpilonych tam owadach. - Pomyślę nad tym. - powiedział nareszcie, ważąc przedtem każde słowo. - Nie wiem, co zrobię, ale pomyślę. Po chwili milczenia Czkawka uznał rozmowę za skończoną. Na pożegnanie jeszcze klepnął Leonarda w ramię, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Jego proteza jeszcze przez chwilę dźwięczała na drewnianych stopniach. Zostawiony sam sobie chłopak zamyślił się głęboko. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy kawałek węgla wyślizgnął się mu z palców, zostawiając w zeszycie czarną, bezkształtną plamę. Odcinek 24. Być normalnym... Niestety, mam dla Was złą wiadomość (choć może nawet w sumie dobrą, kto wie? XD). Przez najbliższy czas nie będę już pisać. Nie chodzi o to, że nie mam weny - tej mam aż nadto. Po prostu idę na studia (tak, już taki ze mnie dinozaur XD), więc nie będę miała czasu zupełnie na nic, o pisaniu nie wspominając. Rzadko też będę się pojawiać na wiki (jeśli w ogóle), i nie wiem, czy i kiedy powrócę. Może uda się na wakacje, a może nie. Dlatego też chciałabym teraz bardzo Wam podziękować za te kilka wspaniałych miesięcy ;) Jednak... żeby nie było Wam zbyt smutno (i mi też), zostawiam tu odcinek pożegnalny. I to jest chyba ta dobra wiadomość ;) Promienie słońca wesoło tańczyły na spokojnej powierzchni morza, rozcinanej przez płynące w oddali łodzie rybackie. W porcie akurat nie było zbyt wielkiego ruchu, ale za to wśród domów rozlegał się zwyczajny gwar krążących po ulicach ludzi, załatwiających swoje codzienne sprawy. Wśród zapracowanych, dorosłych wikingów, jak zwykle wałęsała się tutejsza młodzież. Ze szczytu chaty Gothi wszyscy wyglądali jak wyrośnięte mrówki, bezcelowo pałętające się po wiosce. Swoją drogą, był to całkiem ciekawy widok. Osowiały Nefryt jednak przyglądał się temu bez wyraźnego zainteresowania. Nagle z otępienia wybił go... dość osobliwy obraz. Wśród chat dojrzał zbliżającego się do domku szamanki, odzianego w niebieską tunikę chłopaka. Charakterystyczny hełm utwierdził smoka w przekonaniu, że był to Leonard. Lecz co było dziwne, blondyn niósł w ręku topór. Tak, właśnie topór, właśnie w dłoni Leonarda. Nefryt potrząsnął łebkiem, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Leo?! - zaskrzeczał ze zdziwieniem. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Zapytany stanął pod domem Gothi i spojrzał w górę, mrużąc oczy przed wyjątkowo jasnym dziś słońcem. - Wyprowadzam topór na spacer! - odkrzyknął. - Jak każdy normalny wiking, nie?! Czy on już do reszty oszalał?... Zaniepokojony smok z furkotem zleciał na dół i wylądował przed chłopakiem. - Ty się dobrze czujesz? - zaświergotał z troską. - Nie. - odparł tamten, lekko kręcąc głową. - To łażenie bez celu jest strasznie nudne... Może poszwendasz się ze mną? Minik zastrzygł pióropuszem z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. - Dobrze... - wykrztusił wreszcie. Leonard kiwnął głową w podzięce i poszedł dalej, między domy. Nefryt czym prędzej za nim podążył, skacząc na swoich malutkich łapkach. - A właściwie to dlaczego wziąłeś ze sobą topór? - zapytał. - Myślałem, że w ogóle nie umiesz posługiwać się bronią. - Widzisz, Nefryt, ludzie są bardziej skomplikowani, niż ci się wydaje. - powiedział chłopak, po czym nagle zmarszczył brwi. - Miałem przecież nie mędrkować!... - ze złością zaszurał stopą o ziemię, aż podniósł się kurz. Smok tylko obrzucił go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Blondyn więc westchnął, opierając broń na ramieniu. - Powiedzmy, że postanowiłem... spróbować coś ze sobą zrobić. - wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, stać się lepszym człowiekiem, wyjść do ludzi, dostosować się do społeczeństwa... - Dostosować?! - Nefryt popatrzył ze strachem na błyszczące ostrze topora. - Ale chyba nie chcesz... ? - Nie, o polowaniach nawet nie myślałem. - uspokoił go Leonard. - Topór to taki kamuflaż. Żebym chociaż wyglądał jak zwyczajny człowiek. Co wcale nie znaczy, że nie umiem nim machać. Po prostu... nie przepadam za tym. Smok nieco się uspokoił. Po chwili milczenia zapytał: - I... jak ci idzie udawanie normalnego? - Słabo. - przyznał chłopak. - Próbowałem trochę poćwiczyć - uniósł nieco topór. - ale ile można wymachiwać kawałkiem żelastwa? No to zacząłem się tu wałęsać, ale w wiosce też jest nudno... - To może pójdziemy do lasu? Akurat znaleźli się na skraju wioski. Za polami czerniała ściana szumiących drzew, jakby wołając do siebie młodego badacza. Leonard naprawdę chciał wejść między zarośla, przypatrzeć się dokładnie żyjącym tam owadom, posłuchać śpiewu ptaków, może nawet znaleźć trop jakiegoś dzika... Kochał to. Zdawał jednak sobie sprawę, że żaden zwykły człowiek nie zaprząta sobie głowy pięknem przyrody. Gdy wiking widzi drzewo, postrzega je jako materiał do budowy, drewno na opał, albo zwyczajną przeszkodę na swojej drodze. Dla Leonarda to samo drzewo było powoli zmieniającym się, żywym tworem, będącym schronieniem i pożywieniem dla setek najróżniejszych stworzeń. Było życiem, równie interesującym jak otaczający go ludzie. Niestety, teraz jednak musiał choć zachowywać się jak normalny wiking. A taki po prostu machnąłby ręką na propozycję przechadzki po lesie. Z trudem przezwyciężył pokusę i odwrócił się na pięcie, podążając wgłąb wioski. - W zasadzie cała ta rozmowa dowodzi, że bycie normalnym mi nie idzie. - mruknął. - W końcu kto gada ze smokiem? I to jeszcze nie swoim... - Jak ci nie pasuję, to idź sobie do Strzały. - zaskrzeczał jaszczurek z oburzeniem. - Z tym że akurat teraz wolałbym z nią nie rozmawiać. - powiedział chłopak. - A to niby dlaczego? - zdziwił się smok. - Powiedziała ci coś? Przystawiła ci topór do szyi?... Zabiła Iskierkę? - Skąd u ciebie takie makabryczne myśli? - blondyn spojrzał na niego badawczo. - Nic z tych rzeczy. - Więc dlaczego? Leonard zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę najbliższej chaty. - Będę męrdkować. - ostrzegł. - No to męrdkuj. - zachęcił go Nefryt. Chłopak westchnął i opuścił topór, pozwalając ostrzu zwisać bezwładnie przy prawej nodze. - Widzisz... To, że ludzie się ze mnie śmieją, jestem jeszcze w stanie jakoś przeboleć. - powiedział. - Dopóki śmieją się tylko ze mnie. Gdy jednak zaczynają się śmiać z kogoś innego, i to z mojego powodu, to jest już zupełnie odmienna sytuacja. Jaszczurek zastrzygł pióropuszem, przyswajając tę informację. - Czyli nie chcesz ośmieszać Strzały? - upewnił się. - No proszę cię... Dlaczego ty się nią w ogóle przejmujesz? Przecież ona cię wcześniej prześladowała, tak? - A potem przestała. - zauważył blondyn. - Nie wspominając o tym, że uratowała mój nędzny żywot. W związku z tym chyba mam prawo żywić coś na kształt wdzięczności, prawda? - Ale... ona morduje smoki! - nie wytrzymał Nefryt. Leonard rozejrzał się niespokojnie wokół, po czym oderwał się od ściany. - Oczywiście, ćwierkaj jeszcze głośniej. - powiedział, spoglądając za róg domu w poszukiwaniu podsłuchiwaczy. - Może cię nawet w Twierdzy usłyszą... Gdy w końcu upewnił się, że teren jest bezpieczny, zwrócił się do smoka z dezaprobatą: - Masz szczęście, że akurat nie było w pobliżu Akademii. Ktoś mógł to usłyszeć! - I co z tego? - zdziwił się minik, składając pióropusz. - Jakbym słyszał Skałkę... - prychnął chłopak. - Nie rozumiesz, że wtedy zapanowałby chaos? Zaczęłaby się wojna domowa, ot co!... - a po chwili milczenia jeszcze dodał. - Poza tym Strzała już z tym skończyła, więc mógłbyś łaskawie ograniczyć swoją niechęć do niej. - Jasne... - Nefryt przesadnie skinął łebkiem. - A gdybyś tak ty poznał smoka, który lubuje się w polowaniu na ludzi? I nawet nie gustował w ludzinie, tylko zabijał dla czystej, sadystycznej przyjemności? Z pewnością byś go uwielbiał, nieprawdaż? - Nie mówiłem, że cię nie rozumiem. - zmarszczył brwi blondyn. - Po prostu proszę cię o powstrzymanie się od okazywania tej niechęci. - Niechęci do morderczyni. - zauważył smok. - Niechęci do dobrej dziewczyny, która chce się poprawić. - sprostował Leonard. Jaszczurek wstrząsnął pióropuszem, nie chcąc już dłużej tego słuchać. - Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. - stwierdził. - Rzeczywiście. - przyznał chłopak. - To od początku nie miało sensu. Może więc lepiej się już w tym bezsensie nie pogrążać? - Zdecydowanie. - potwierdził smok, po czym zafurkotał skrzydełkami i odleciał w siną dal. Blondyn westchnął i poszedł dalej, klucząc między budynkami. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć żadnego ciekawego zajęcia, które przystawałoby do zachowania "normalnego" człowieka. Czuł się okropnie chodząc tak bez celu, czasem tylko zmieniając pozycję topora w ręku. Najchętniej by rzucił bronią o ziemię i poszedł do lasu, by tam zająć się czymś bardziej produktywnym. Nie robił jednak tego. W końcu był tak zdesperowany, że postanowił zagadnąć pierwszego lepszego rówieśnika, byle tylko nie musieć dalej się tak szwendać. Podszedł nawet do jednej grupki przyjaciół, która akurat rezydowała koło wejścia do portu. Przyjrzał się im szybko. Trzech chłopaków, dwie dziewczyny, jedni od niego odrobinę starsi, a inni dość mocno młodsi. Każdy z bronią, naturalnie. Wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą wesoło, raz po raz śmiejąc się z jakiejś zabawnej historii. W sumie ciekawe, co to była za historia. Nagle Leonard zapragnął pośmiać się razem z nimi, poznać ich lepiej, może nawet samemu coś opowiedzieć... Zrobił krok w ich stronę i otworzył usta, żeby jakoś włączyć się do rozmowy. I wtedy głos zamarł mu w gardle. No bo co mógłby powiedzieć? Tysiące myśli przegalopowało przez jego umysł, ale żadna z nich nie wydawała się być wspólnym tematem z tą grupką. Coś o jego badaniach? W życiu! No to może coś, co ich interesuje? Tylko co to by mogło być?... Nic, nic, nic... Tylko to jedno słowo obijało się o wnętrze jego czaszki. Nie było ani jednej rzeczy, która byłaby obiektem zainteresowania obydwu stron. Jakby należeli do dwóch równoległych światów, które się nigdy nie spotkały i już nigdy nie znajdą się ze sobą w kontakcie. Nagle czarnowłosa dziewczyna z grupki zauważyła Leonarda i spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Speszony chłopak natychmiast się wycofał i odszedł wgłąb wioski, czerwieniąc się po uszy. Z jednej strony ciągnęło go do tego nieznanego mu świata zwykłych ludzi. Z drugiej jednak bał się do niego wkroczyć. I tym razem właśnie to strach zwyciężył. Po chwili uspokoił się i powrócił do bezcelowego krążenia po wiosce. Gdy przechodził przez główny plac, ktoś zahaczył o niego ramieniem. Odwrócił się, chcąc przynajmniej wiedzieć, na kogo właśnie wpadł. Niestety, widok, który do niego dotarł, wcale nie poprawił mu humoru. Był to, nieco starszy od niego, Sączypot Jorgenson. O przynależności do tego sławnego rodu świadczyły baranie rogi na hełmie, tęga i muskularna sylwetka, a ponadto charakterystyczny grymas samozadowolenia na kwadratowej twarzy. Jeden z tych nie słynących z niczego frustratów, którzy wyładowywali swoją złość na mniejszych i słabszych. Na widok Leonarda brunet uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i uniósł brwi w udawanym zaskoczeniu. - O, ślepczyk! - ucieszył się przesadnie. - A ty wiesz, że masz w ręce topór, prawda? - Wyobraź sobie, że wiem. - sucho odparł blondyn. - No to może się spróbujemy? - zaproponował Sączypot, unosząc lekko swój własny topór. Tamten zmierzył go niechętnym wzrokiem. Ostatnie, czego pragnął, to wdanie się w bójkę z tym mięśniakiem. - Jeśli wyzywasz tak wszystkich na pojedynki - powiedział. - to ciesz się, że w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz. - Czyli jednak chcesz się bić? - prowokacyjnie uśmiechnął się szatyn. - Nie. - uciął "ślepiec" i odszedł od niego. Jorgenson w oburzeniu wysunął szczękę do przodu. Spojrzał na przechodzących obok ludzi, którzy z zaciekawieniem zerkali na powstałą sytuację. - Widzieliście to? - powiedział do nich z krzykliwie odegranym zdziwieniem. - Odmówił mi pojedynku! Słysząc to, Leonard się zatrzymał i rzucił mu przez ramię lekko poirytowane spojrzenie. - Nie było czego odmawiać. - powiedział, wyraźnie starając się nad sobą zapanować. - Nie było żadnego powodu, żeby się bić. - Ach tak? - Sączypot skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. - W takim razie... właśnie potrąciłeś mnie ramieniem. W związku z tym żądam satysfakcji! Zdarzenie stawało się coraz bardziej interesujące. Nawet jakaś mała dziewczynka przystanęła na chwilę, oczekując na rozwój akcji. Wyzwany natomiast parsknął śmiechem, który jednak natychmiast zdusił. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam w zwyczaju bić się o takie błahostki. - odparł z wyuczonym spokojem. Powiedziawszy to, znów się odwrócił i odszedł jeszcze dalej. Zawiedziona dziewczynka zniknęła wśród tłumu, a mocno już zdenerwowany szatyn nagle się wyprężył. - Jakbyś nie wiedział, to stoję za tobą, ślepaku! - huknął. - Stawaj do walki! Leonard nadal powoli szedł przez plac, lecz zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeści topora. Nie... On właśnie tego oczekuje. Nie możesz dać mu się sprowokować. Pod żadnym pozorem... Wtedy wojowniczy chłopak zmrużył złośliwie oczy i sięgnął po najcięższą broń, jaka tylko istniała w jego słownym arsenale. - Ludzie! Spójrzcie tylko! - krzyknął. Jego głos poniósł się przez cały plac, a nawet parę ulic poza nim. - Potomek pierwszego w historii Wandala, który zabił koszmara ponocnika, jest tchórzem! Hańba Eriksonom! Z każdym jego słowem blondyn coraz bardziej zwalniał kroku. W piersi czuł narastający, niszczycielski żar, który kazał mu zacisnąć szczęki i zwinąć dłonie w pięści. Nienawiść do wieloletniego prześladowcy pulsowała ogniem w każdej cząstce jego niepozornego ciała. Każda nienawistna głoska oszczerstwa jeszcze tylko podsycała to plugawe uczucie, wciąż nakręcając tę ohydną spiralę. Powiódł wzrokiem po stojących wokół ludziach. Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu, wpatrzeni właśnie w niego. Łaknąc sensacji. Wyczekując. Oceniając. Zatrzymał się, szurając stopami po ziemi w nagle zapadłej ciszy. Wtedy usłyszał krótki, urwany świergot, brzmiący dziwnie znajomo. Odruchowo spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Na dachu najbliższego domu siedział Nefryt. Najwidoczniej mimo wszystko aż dotąd podążał za chłopakiem. Jaszczurek energicznie kręcił łebkiem. "Nie, nie rób tego!" - krzyczał całą swoją malutką postacią. Zaślepiony Leonard jednak nie zamierzał go słuchać. Obrócił się na pięcie i zgromił przeciwnika groźnym spojrzeniem. - Jak taki z ciebie hojrak, to powiedz mi to prosto w twarz! - huknął. Sączypot wyszczerzył zęby z satysfakcją i podszedł do blondyna. Jeszcze gdy się do niego zbliżał, tamten naprędce zlustrował go wzrokiem. Mimo rozsadzającego go gniewu, Leonard wciąż był świadomy grozy całej sytuacji. Oto właśnie raczej wątły, niski, niezbyt obyty z bronią chłopczyna miał się zmierzyć z istną kupą mięśni, która jednak posługiwała się toporem na poziomie prawdziwego wikinga. Na korzyść blondyna przemawiał fakt, że do walki toporem nie trzeba posiadać nadzwyczajnych umiejętności. Niestety, istniał też drugi fakt - w takich starciach zawsze przewagę miał ten silniejszy i masywniejszy. I właśnie to ten zazwyczaj wygrywał. Zazwyczaj. Leonard kiedyś był świadkiem podobnej walki, choć odbywającej się wśród zwierząt. Pamiętał doskonale, jak na jego oczach młody ptak drapieżny postanowił upolować węża. Pierzasty as przestworzy nagle spadł na beznogiego gada, po czym porwał go w szponach ponad korony drzew. Wąż nie dał się tak łatwo zabić. Wijąc się niemożliwie i zawzięcie kąsając oprawcę, w końcu wyślizgnął się z jego szponów. Szczęśliwie spadł na kępę mchu. Zafascynowany chłopak potem z niedowierzaniem zobaczył, jak gad znika wśród krzaków. Wąż krwawił z licznych zadrapań, ale przeżył. Wygrał. A Leonard teraz miał nadzieję powtórzyć ten wyczyn. Jorgenson stanął tuż przed nim, świdrując go wzrokiem. Blondyn napiął mięśnie, próbując przewidzieć następny ruch przeciwnika. Cios toporem wydawał się być zbyt mocny na rozpoczęcie bójki. I to z tak bliskiej odległości. Uderzenie pięścią natomiast byłoby dość kłopotliwe z bronią w ręku. Pewnie więc będzie to stare, dobre, upokarzające kopnięcie. Widownia wstrzymała oddech, pochłaniając wzrokiem rozgrywające się widowisko. Sączypot przekrzywił nieco głowę i popatrzył groźnie na Leonarda. - Jesteś tchórzem. - powiedział, po czym wymierzył mu mocnego kopniaka. Blondyn się nie pomylił. Spodziewając się tego ruchu, odskoczył w bok, unikając pędzącej ku niemu nogi przeciwnika. W tej samej chwili zaprawił go łokciem w szyję. Natychmiast się jednak wycofał, uciekając przed lecącym w jego stronę ostrzem topora. Potem sam uniósł swoją broń, rozpoczynając tym samym właściwą część pojedynku. Starał się ani przez chwilę nie stanąć w miejscu, krążąc wokół rywala i wymierzając mu kolejne uderzenia. Chciał, aby większy i cięższy przeciwnik w końcu za nim nie nadążył, dając mu możliwość zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Niestety, przeliczył się. Sączypot wprawnie blokował każde jego cięcie, samemu zaciekle atakując. Leonard osiągnął tylko to, że zlany potem, coraz bardziej się męczył. Z każdym skokiem poruszał się z coraz większym trudem, co przeciwnik oczywiście wykorzystał. Ciął blondyna w nogę. Ostrze nie wbiło się na szczęście głęboko, ale rana była bardzo bolesna. Kulejący chłopak nie mógł już tak sprawnie unikać ataków rywala. W końcu starli się toporami, ku uciesze zagrzewającej ich do walki widowni. Po chwili broń Leonarda zatoczyła w powietrzu szeroki łuk, po czym padła z brzękiem na ubitą ziemię. Jej właściciel kurczowo chwycił topór przeciwnika, usiłując mu go wyrwać. Siłując się z nim, Sączypot w końcu podhaczył blondyna. Obydwaj padli na ziemię, a broń Jorgensona nareszcie odleciała na parę metrów. Publiczność szalała, a walczący tarzali się w brązowym pyle, okładając się nawzajem pięściami. O wiele silniejszy szatyn wreszcie przygwoździł Leonarda do ziemi i zacisnął palce na jego szyi. Eriksonowi krew zaszumiała w skroniach, a przed oczami zatańczyły ciemne plamki. Każdy szczegół otoczenia dotarł do niego z podwójną mocą, a przez umysł przewalił się korowód chaotycznych wizji i myśli. Zobaczył, jak jako mały chłopiec bawił się z jeszcze mniejszą Lilią. Te fantazyjne rysunki jego siostry i parujący gulasz mamy. Znów usłyszał też niesamowite opowieści jego dziadka. Ciekawe, co by powiedział, gdyby zobaczył ukochanego wnuka w takim stanie. Mignęły mu duszące się, wyciągane z sieci ryby, które potem patroszył razem z ojcem. I delikatna ważka, która kiedyś przysiadła na krzaku tuż obok niego. A potem Czkawka zostawiający go w lesie bezbronnego, wiszącego za nogę, ze zbliżającymi się złowrogo Strzałą i Astrid. - No i co, Leo?... - nagle usłyszał smutny głos Skałki. - Zginąłeś jeszcze głupiej ode mnie. Wtedy Leonard padł twarzą w ziemię. Mięśnie uduszonego zwiotczały, a wystraszony Sączypot puścił szyję blondyna. Chyba właśnie go zabił... Tak, na pewno. Gdy wszczynał bójkę, nie do końca o to mu chodziło. Właściwie to w ogóle nie o to. Upokorzyć, poranić, to jak najbardziej. Ale nie... zabić. Weź się w garść, chłopie. Nie będziesz przecież teraz rozpaczać nad jakimś upośledzeńcem... tak? Wstał i odszedł od trupa, po czym odwrócił się do zgromadzonych na placu ludzi. - Wygrałem! - oświadczył im z udawaną dumą. Zaledwie udawaną. Wikingowie przez chwilę szeptali coś między sobą. Wreszcie jakiś mały chłopiec spojrzał na niego drwiąco. - Obejrzyj się, durniu! - krzyknął. Zdziwiony szatyn w końcu się obrócił... i zdębiał. Zmarły właśnie biegł przez plac, z każdym krokiem zbliżając się do pozostawionego na ziemi topora. Okropnie utykał, lecz jak na trupa i tak był zaskakująco żwawy. Jorgenson zerwał się do pościgu, ale Leonard miał znacznie mniejszy dystans do przebycia. Tuż przed osiągnięciem celu blondyn się przewrócił, zdołał jednak zacisnąć palce na rękojeści topora. Nawet nie wstając, odwrócił się w kierunku przeciwnika. Ten właśnie do niego dobiegł, gotując się do starcia. Leonard więc z całej siły wyprowadził cios w nogę szatyna. Zachował jeszcze tylko tyle samokontroli, by uderzyć tępą stroną topora, a nie ostrzem. Chrupnęło, szarpnęło, i Jorgenson zwalił się na ziemię. Zwijał się i jęczał z bólu, chwytając się za ranną kończynę. Blondyn natomiast wstał, samemu o mały włos znów nie upadając. Dysząc ciężko, wpatrywał się w leżącego przed nim chłopaka. Pojedynek był skończony. - Młody Erikson... jednak umie się bić! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Leonard zwyciężył. Kiedyś marzył o tej chwili, nie raz wyobrażając sobie swój triumf nad znienawidzonymi prześladowcami. Dawno temu myślał, że byłby wtedy najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem. Teraz jednak im dłużej patrzył na pokonanego Jorgensona, tym mocniej docierało do niego, co właśnie zrobił. Mógł przecież odrąbać mu tę nogę. Gdyby chciał, mógłby go nawet zabić. I nie łudził się, że zrobiłby to w imię honoru, odwagi, czy innych szlachetnych wartości. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że do całej bójki przystąpił jedynie ze zwyczajnej, plugawej chęci zemsty. Właśnie wtedy doszedł do głosu ten dawny, mściwy bachor, którego Leonard przez lata próbował się pozbyć. Wiecznie tłumiona, spychana na margines strona jego charakteru wreszcie powróciła. I to w nowym, daleko groźniejszym wydaniu. Ofiara właśnie przeistoczyła się w drapieżcę. I było to co najmniej przerażające. Ludzie wokół patrzyli z niedowierzaniem i z ożywieniem rozmawiali między sobą. Jedni się śmiali, a niektórzy nawet cieszyli z jego zwycięstwa. Wśród tego tłumu blondyn nagle dojrzał Strzałę. Chłopak nieco się skrzywił. Czy ona to wszystko widziała?... Chyba tak, bo jej twarz możnaby spokojnie uznać za podręcznikową ilustrację słowa "zszokowana". Nie dziwił się jej. Sam był w ciężkim szoku. Uciekł wzrokiem od wpatrującej się w niego dziewczyny i spojrzał na swoją ranę. Nie było aż tak źle - raczej zdoła sam dojść do chaty szamanki. Ciemna ciecz nawet zaczęła już powoli krzepnąć. Ludzie mówią, że krew ma szkarłatną barwę. Cokolwiek mają wtedy na myśli, bo Leonard już od dawna nie miał siły się pytać o znaczenie tych wszystkich tajemniczych nazw kolorów. I tak ich nigdy nie zobaczy. A teraz w zasadzie się cieszył, że nie może doświadczyć w pełni tego widoku. Powrócił wzrokiem do wciąż leżącego na ziemi Sączypota. W kącikach oczu chłopaka dostrzegł niewielkie, błyszczące łzy. Uderzył go jednak fakt, że nadal nikt nie wyszedł z tłumu, by pomóc przegranemu przynajmniej wstać. Nikt ze zgromadzonych nawet nie przejął się porażką Jorgensona. Zupełnie nikt. Najwidoczniej jego prześladowca był równie samotny, jak on sam. Jeśli nie bardziej. Leonard musiał ze zdziwieniem przyznać, że ta irytująca kupa mięśni wcale nie była żadnym wynaturzonym tworem, stworzonym tylko to zadawania innym cierpienia. To był po prostu człowiek. Jak każdy inny. Akurat miał w ręku topór Jorgensona, więc pokuśtykał po swoją własną broń. Gdy ją też chwycił w ręce, dokulał się z powrotem do jęczącego szatyna. Tam przełożył obydwa topory do jednej dłoni, a drugą, wolną, wyciągnął w stronę leżącego. Tamten nagle zamarł w bezruchu i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Razem się omal nie zaszlachtowaliśmy, to teraz razem pójdziemy do Gothi. - powiedział Leonard. Chłopak obrzucił go nieufnym spojrzeniem. W końcu jednak chwycił dłoń blondyna, a ten pomógł mu wstać. Leonard przełożył ramię rannego przez szyję i dał mu jego topór. Następnie ruszyli w stronę domku szamanki. Sączypot skakał na zdrowej nodze, wspierając się na blondynie i na własnym toporze. On też musiał pomagać sobie bronią. Ostrze pewnie się stępi, ale wcale o to nie dbał. Nie będzie już więcej potrzebne. Zdumiony tłum się rozstąpił, oczyszczając drogę dwóm rannym. Nadal zszokowana Strzała odprowadziła Leonarda wzrokiem. Jedno mogła o nim powiedzieć na pewno - ten człowiek był nieprzewidywalny. - Wiesz co... Dzięki. - wysapał w końcu Sączypot. - Nie sądziłem, że to kiedyś powiem... ale jednak równy z ciebie gość. - Daj spokój. - uśmiechnął się tamten. - To przecież nic takiego... Wtedy zauważył, że na dachu najbliższej chaty wylądował Nefryt. Minik przyglądał się im, z niedowierzaniem rozkładając pióropusz. - Nefryt! - krzyknął chłopak. - Jakbyś tak mógł polecieć teraz do Gothi? Zaraz będzie miała dwóch pacjentów. Jaszczurek zaskrzeczał coś po swojemu i machnął ogonem. - Niech ci będzie, naiwniaku! - zaświergotał wreszcie i poleciał do domu szamanki. Mimo przejmującego bólu, Sączypot zdobył się na rzucenie Leonardowi zdziwionego spojrzenia. - To jest ten słynny gadający smok? - zapytał. - Tak, ale on woli raczej określenie "mówiący smok". - przyznał blondyn. - Lepiej go nie obrażaj, bo wydrapie ci oczy. - Takie maleństwo? - zaśmiał się Jorgenson. Wtedy przypadkiem zahaczył ranną nogą o ziemię. Syknął z bólu i mocniej oparł się na ramieniu Leonarda. Tamten również się skrzywił, gdy musiał bardziej obciążyć krwawiącą kończynę. Kolejne parę kroków więc pokonali w milczeniu, cały czas walcząc z bólem. - Pewnie wyglądamy jak dwóch ostatnich szaleńców. - nagle rzucił Sączypot. - Z pewnością. - odparł blondyn. - Co więcej, my nimi po prostu jesteśmy. - zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. - Powiem ci jednak, że to jest akurat absolutnie normalne. Odcinek 25. Totalny bezsens Leonard siedział na łóżku, bębniąc palcami o okładkę zeszytu. Nogi miał przykryte kołdrą, a jedna, zdrowa, robiła przy tym za prowizoryczną podkładkę pod wspomniany zeszyt. Jego zachowanie zaczynało już działać na nerwy siedzącej na łóżku obok siostrze. - Weź się czymś zajmij. - mruknęła znad własnego zeszytu, w którym usilnie próbowała coś narysować. - Łatwo mówić, kiedy możesz chodzić. - odparł tamten. Lilia wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. - Przypominam, że to nie ja wdałam się w samobójczy pojedynek i to nie ja teraz muszę się kurować. - powiedziała. Chłopak tylko westchnął. Rzeczywiście, teraz sam musiał przyznać, że szwendanie się z toporem po wiosce było wyjątkowo głupim pomysłem. Jeszcze głupszym było odpowiadanie na zaczepki Sączypota. A już szczytem głupoty była próba samodzielnego dojścia do chaty szamanki. Przecenił swoje możliwości, źle ocenił swoją ranę, a w efekcie omal się nie wykrwawił. Zemdlał gdzieś w połowie drogi, a obudził się dopiero we własnym łóżku z już opatrzoną nogą. Nawet nie wiedział, kto go zaniósł do Gothi. Przecież nie Sączypot, który sam nie mógł chodzić. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko skrobaniem węgla o pergamin. Leonard przez chwilę przyglądał się siostrze, po czym wreszcie nie wytrzymał: - A co tam rysujesz? Dziewczynka trochę wahała się nad udzieleniem odpowiedzi. - Takiego tam... bohatera. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Jakiś nowy? - zainteresował się brat. - No... tak. - powiedziała. - Taki chłopak, który został zmieniony w smoka. - Coś więcej? - uniósł brwi blondyn. Lilia wreszcie się przełamała. Odłożyła zeszyt i usiadła wygodniej. - To jest zupełnie nowy pomysł i nie wiem jeszcze, jak go nazwać. - zaczęła. - Ale ten bohater to taki biedny i wiecznie poniżany przez rówieśników chłopak, który pewnego dnia uciekł do lasu. Wszyscy szukali go bezskutecznie przez kilka dni, aż w końcu uznali, że musiał go zabić jakiś smok. Albo on sam. Leonard nagle drgnął. - Dlaczego ty musisz wszędzie wciskać czyjeś alter ego? - zapytał. - Nie myślałam o tym... - siostra popukała się w brodę. - Może dlatego, że wtedy historia jest ciekawsza? Młody wiking w milczeniu wsparł czoło na dłoni. - Dobra, co dalej? - spytał. - Bohater jednak nie umarł, tylko zmienił się w nocną furię? Dziewczynka się zastanowiła. - Kurczę. - powiedziała. - To rzeczywiście jest zbyt przewidywalne. Niech więc zmieni się... w szepczącą śmierć! - I to mi się podoba. - przyznał brat. - Parę lat później wiosce naprzykrza się właśnie szepcząca śmierć. - Lilia wyraźnie się wciągnęła w opowiadanie historii. - Budynki się osuwają, nocą robią się ogromne dziury w ziemi, a do jednej z nich w końcu ktoś wpada. Wtedy najodważniejsza wojowniczka na wyspie ofiaruje się wykończyć potwora. Po epickim pościgu w podziemnych korytarzach wreszcie dopada smoka i... nie zabija go. - Czemu? - zapytał Leonard. - Nie wiem jeszcze, potem domyślę jakiś sensowny powód. - siostra machnęła ręką. - Zaprzyjaźnia się ze smokiem, a ten w końcu przenosi się poza wioskę. Potem wojowniczka jeszcze się z nim spotyka, a pewnego dnia smok zmienia się w chłopaka, który wcześniej zniknął. - I co potem? - uniósł brwi blondyn. - Nie mam pojęcia. - dziewczynka rozłożyła ręce. - Nie chcę dawać zakończenia w stylu "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Leonard się zamyślił. - Niech wojowniczka okaże się być wiedźmą. - powiedział. - I niech potrzebuje tego chłopaka do sporządzenia jakiegoś wywaru czy innych magicznych głupot. Tamten orientuje się w jej zamiarach dopiero nad samym kotłem i zabija czarownicę, ją samą wrzucając do mikstury. - Teraz to ty wciskasz czyjeś alter ego! - oburzyła się Lilia. - Prawa opowieści. - brat uśmiechnął się znacząco. - A co dalej? - zapytała siostra. Chłopak zapatrzył się w przeciwległą ścianę. - Dalej... - zastanowił się. - Bohater ponownie zmienia się w smoka, tym razem już z własnej woli. I na dobre odczepia się od ludzi. Wtedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a przez nie wkroczyła... Strzała. - Cześć. - przywitała się, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi nogą i oparła się o ścianę tuż obok. W jednej chwili atmosfera w pokoju stała się napięta. To napięcie wprost promieniowało z właśnie przybyłej wojowniczki, która teraz uważnie przyglądała się Leonardowi. Chłopak nerwowo przełknął ślinę. - Ekhm... A... co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał wreszcie. - Przyszłam odwiedzić rannego kolegę. - odparła. - To chyba normalne, prawda? - Być może. - palnął blondyn. - Znaczy się tak! Na pewno tak. W powietrzu zawisła ta sama, nieprzyjemna cisza. W końcu Lilia podniosła się ze swojego łóżka. - Chyba... zostawię was samych. - powiedziała. "Nie zostawiaj mnie z nią!" - brat spojrzał na nią błagalnie. Ta jednak, nie zważając na to, czym prędzej wyszła z pokoju. Wtedy Strzała przechyliła głowę i przypatrzyła się badawczo Leonardowi. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała. Chłopak ani trochę nie czuł się pewnie w jej towarzystwie. Zazwyczaj to uczucie starał się maskować uśmiechem, ale zawsze wychodził mu wtedy co najwyżej jakiś krzywy, nerwowy grymas. Taki właśnie niby-uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Całkiem nieźle. - powiedział. - Noga w zasadzie nie boli, tylko piecze. I nie mam siły wstać, nawet gdybym mógł poza tym chodzić. Ale mogło być gorzej. - Rzeczywiście. Mogło być gorzej. - odparła ponuro dziewczyna i podeszła do niego na parę kroków. - Tylko... dlaczego? - Czy możesz doprecyzować pytanie? - Strzała nie sądziła, że Leonard mógłby jeszcze bardziej zblednąć. A jednak. - Dlaczego jak ostatni dureń się pojedynkowałeś z tym smoczysynem? - wycedziła wojowniczka. - Kto normalny rozpoczyna walkę, którą na pewno przegra? Blondyn spuścił głowę i westchnął cicho. Po chwili jednak znów uniósł wzrok. - Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej idiotycznie to wygląda. - przyznał. - Ale... próbowałem w ten sposób coś ze sobą zrobić. - Niby co? Zabić się? - prychnęła Strzała. - Nie. - tamten zdecydowanie pokręcił głową. - Wyjść do ludzi. - Z toporem?! - wykrztusiła była łowczyni. - Wiem! - chłopak machnął rękami. - Wiem, jakie to było głupie! - To pocoś to zrobił?! - Nie zrozumiesz. - Leonard uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. - Ja sam też powoli przestaję rozumieć. - Świetnie! - Strzała rozłożyła ręce i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. - Pan wielki filozof popełnił kolejną głupotę! Bo z ludźmi kontaktuje się przy użyciu topora! A złamanie komuś nogi jest najlepszym sposobem na zawarcie znajomości, zaraz po daniu się temu komuś udusić. - Nie musisz mi już wypominać bezsensu tego wszystkiego. - zauważył blondyn. - A poza tym dlaczego właściwie... - A ty czemu potem sam poszedłeś do Gothi?! - wojowniczka zatrzymała się tuż obok jego łóżka, mierząc go groźnym wzrokiem. - Ty nie wiesz, że rany od topora naprawdę są niebezpieczne? Że taką ranę trzeba opatrzyć natychmiast, a nie latać z nią po wiosce jak ślepa owca?... Przecież ty prawie umarłeś, głupcze!!! Nagle zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i zamachnęła się na rannego. Leonard odruchowo się skulił i zasłonił ramieniem. Pięść już miała przeszyć powietrze i wylądować na głowie chłopaka. Lecz wtedy Strzała zdała sobie sprawę, co ona właśnie chciała zrobić. Pięść zawisła w powietrzu, a ręka zaczęła lekko drżeć. Dziewczyna szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w niedoszłą ofiarę ciosu. Leonard przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, a gdy oczekiwane uderzenie nie nadeszło, wyprostował się nieco i z niemałym zdziwieniem spojrzał na stojącą nad nim wojowniczkę. W końcu Strzała otworzyła pięść i opuściła rękę. Opadła na drugie łóżko i schowała twarz w dłoniach. - Co ja robię?... - szepnęła. Odpowiedzią była tylko cisza. Po chwili dziewczyna znów spojrzała na wciąż oszołomionego blondyna. - Ja... przepraszam. - powiedziała, po czym zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła z pokoju. Leonard został sam. No, niecałkiem. Spojrzał w stronę legowiska Iskierki, w którym mała smoczyca kuliła się przez całą wizytę byłej łowczyni. - Rozumiesz coś z tego? - rzucił, samemu drapiąc się po głowie. Smoczątko wreszcie wstało i z cichym skrzekotem podeszło powoli do swojego przyjaciela. Chłopak schylił się i łagodnie pogłaskał je po pokrytym szorstką łuską łebku. Wtedy drzwi lekko skrzypnęły i do pokoju weszła Lilia. Dziewczynka z ulgą spojrzała na brata. - Nie myślałam, że to będzie wyglądało... aż tak. - powiedziała, a potem usiadła na własnym łóżku. - Nic ci nie zrobiła? - W tym właśnie rzecz, że nic. - Leonard przestał głaskać Iskrę, a smoczątko ułożyło się koło nóg łóżka. - Dlaczego w ogóle wyszłaś? - Naprawdę nie chciałam przeszkadzać. - siostra wzruszyła ramionami. - A poza tym byłam pewna, że nic ci się nie stanie. - A skąd ta pewność? - blondyn uniósł brwi. Lilia przez chwilę patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. - Bo to ona zaniosła cię do Gothi. - wyjaśniła wreszcie. - A potem tutaj, do domu. Zaskoczony chłopak aż odchylił się w tył, podpierając się rękami. - Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział? - zdziwił się. - Bo nie pytałeś. - siostra rozłożyła ręce. Odcinek 26. Mizerota Gdy się ocknęła, nie słyszała już szumu deszczu. Zamiast tego jej skronie pulsowały tępym, nieznośnym bólem, a do gardła podchodziła dławiąca kula. Zbyt dobrze znała to uczucie, by móc je tak po prostu zignorować. Zetknęła się z nim już parokrotnie w Trusie, gdy w nawale obowiązków zapominała nawet o napiciu się, ponosząc później tego przykre konsekwencje. Potem prześladowało ją na statku handlarza niewolników, gdzie każdy łyk wody z podstawianego im, zbyt małego wiadra był obiektem bezustannej walki. Walki, którą często przegrywała. Raz jej się zdarzyło tego też doświadczyć w czasie służby u Johanna. Pamiętała doskonale to groźne spojrzenie kupca, gdy w końcu oderwała się od burty i z trudem usiadła na ławie. Musiała natychmiast się napić. Inaczej zwymiotuje. Otworzyła oczy, powoli przyzwyczajając wzrok do panującego wszędzie półmroku. Po jej lewej ręce wpadający przez dziurę blask dnia oświetlał spokojną taflę jeziora. Wielkiego, będącego w zasięgu zaledwie paru kroków źródła wody. Drgnęła, uruchamiając obolałe mięśnie, by zaraz wstać i zaspokoić pragnienie. Nie zdążyła się nawet podnieść, gdy dojrzała przed sobą ciemny, niepokojący kształt. Zamarła w bezruchu, wpatrując się w ów złowieszczy cień. To był smok. Ten sam, który pozbawił ją przytomności jednym uderzeniem ogona. Jaszczur leżał jakieś dziesięć metrów przed nią, niemal dokładnie nad brzegiem jeziora. Dziewczyna mogła się teraz mu przyjrzeć nieco dokładniej. Gad był zbliżonej wielkości do smoka Czkawki. Z jego smukłego korpusu wyrastały cztery, uzbrojone w ostre szpony łapy, a także całkiem pokaźne, szerokie skrzydła. Spiczasty łeb, osadzony na średniej długości szyi, wsparty był teraz na zboczu jednego z wszechobecnych skalnych pagórków. W zasadzie jaszczur wyglądał bardziej na smoczycę. Gadzina łypała jednym okiem na wystraszoną Słowiankę, lekko poruszając przy tym uszami, wystającymi tuż obok pary falistych rogów. Skałka spuściła wzrok, nie chcąc drażnić smoczycy. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, dlaczego ten jaszczur jeszcze tu jest. I dlaczego jej nie dobił, gdy leżała bez przytomności. Chwilowo jednak nie zaprzątała sobie tym głowy - na razie liczył się tylko dostęp do wody. Spojrzała w stronę błyszczącego po lewej jeziora. Wydawało się być tak blisko, choć nie była w stanie sięgnać do niego ręką. Gdyby tylko mogła się tam trochę przysunąć... Ostrożnie, bardzo powoli podniosła się na rękach i pochyliła się w stronę jeziora. Wtedy w ciszę jaskini wdarł się ostrzegawczy klekot, wydobywający się z paszczy gadziny. Dziewczyna na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu, po czym jeszcze raz spróbowała ruszyć się z miejsca. Znów klekot, lecz teraz głośniejszy i przechodzący już w charczenie. Powróciła więc do siedzenia pod stalagmitem, z trudem powstrzymując podchodzącą jej do gardła wczorajszą kolację. Smoczyca skwitowała to cichym prychnięciem przez nozdrza. Mimo wszystko, wolała mieć na oku ten ludzki pomiot. Wyglądał wprawdzie mizernie - ta wychudła sylwetka, obszarpane ubranie, a co więcej - brak broni, raczej nie zwiastowały z jego strony żadnego zagrożenia. Do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zamierzała marnować sił, by go unieszkodliwić. Lepiej jednak pilnować tego wybiedzonego stworzenia. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nagle ludzka mizerota pochyliła się i... Eh, co za żałosny widok. Nie, ta biedna istota najwyraźniej już dogorywa. Nie ma sensu nawet obserwować tego aktu agonii. Skałka otarła usta z parzących resztek wymiocin, z obrzydzeniem odsuwając się od spływającej w głąb groty, śmierdzącej brei. Czym prędzej spojrzała na smoczycę, w obawie przed jej reakcją na ruch pilnowanej dziewczyny. Gadzina jednak tylko zmarszczyła nos i odwróciła się do niej grzbietem, przecinając taflę jeziora końcówką ogona. Przy okazji Słowianka zauważyła, że wyrastał z niego rozkładany ni to żagiel, ni to lotka, ciągnący się przez całą długość tej części ciała. Drżąc na całym ciele, a w myślach złoszcząc się na ten bunt jej materialnej powłoki, przysunęła się w końcu do jeziora. Tam czym prędzej zaspokoiła pragnienie, po czym znów spojrzała na smoczycę. Gadzina nagle podniosła się z ziemi, rozłożyła skrzydła i wzbiła się w powietrze. Przeszybowała nad jeziorem, podleciała do dziury w sklepieniu, a potem wbiła się szponami w brzegi otworu. Okruchy skał z chlupotem wpadły do wody, gdy smoczyca próbowała się przecisnąć przez wyraźnie zbyt małe przejście. Naturalnie, nie udało jej się to. W końcu odpadła od dziury i poleciała na brzeg jeziora. Wylądowała w tym samym miejscu i znów się położyła, próbując zebrać siły. Skałka powoli wyprostowała się, przyglądając się bestii szeroko otwartymi oczami. One obydwie były tu uwięzione. Ostrożnie przesunęła się na swoje poprzednie miejsce i oparła się plecami o stalagmit. Rozwrzeszczane, przerażające myśli dosłownie galopowały przez jej umysł. Dlaczego ta bestia jeszcze jej nie zabiła?... Czyżby nie brała jej pod uwagę jako zagrożenie? A może postanowiła zostawić ją sobie na później, jako zapas na dłuższy pobyt w jaskini? Aż wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl, co się stanie, gdy gadzina wreszcie zgłodnieje. Oparła się mocniej o skałę, bojąc się wykonać jakikolwiek gwałtowny ruch. Spuściła wzrok, lecz nadal uważnie nasłuchiwała wszelkich dochodzących do niej odgłosów. Wyraźnie słyszała przechodzący przez otwór w sklepieniu śpiew ptaków i chrzęst ściółki pod łapami leśnych zwierząt. Czasem kroki na powierzchni wydawały się jej dziwnie znajome, jakby ludzkie. Chciała wtedy wołać o pomoc, choćby coś szepnąć, zrobić cokolwiek. Zawsze jednak przez to wszystko przebijał się jeden, niepokojący dźwięk - miarowy oddech smoczycy. Bestii, która w każdej chwili mogła ją zabić. I przez to, nawet gdyby usłyszała teraz nad głową wołanie Czkawki, Strzały, czy nawet Leonarda, nie byłaby w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. *** Noc wcale nie była lepsza. Ciemność jaskini w połączeniu z mrokiem nocy nie dawały nawet poznać, czy miało się oczy otwarte, czy zamknięte. Drżąc z zimna, Skałka wciąż siedziała na swoim miejscu. Raz tylko po omacku doczołgała się do jeziora, by napić się jego dziwnej, jakby słonawej w smaku wody. Nie mogła zasnąć. Nie z wiszącym jej nad głową widmem śmierci ze smoczych szponów. Wsłuchiwała się więc tylko w otoczenie, próbując wyłapać choćby najlżejszy odgłos zwiastujący nadejście pomocy. Nagle dobiegło jej uszu jakby ciche szuranie, które dobiegało... z wnętrza jaskini. Konkretnie z tej jej części, która nawet za dnia pozostawała nieoświetlona. Odgłos stawał się coraz głośniejszy, wciąż się złowieszczo zbliżając. Dziewczyna objęła swoje kolana, w ten głupi sposób próbując sobie dodać odwagi. Żeby tylko to nie był kolejny smok, żeby to nie był kolejny smok, żeby to nie był smok... Nagle ze zgrozą zdała sobie sprawę, że zaczęła to powtarzać na głos. Wtedy usłyszała przed sobą cichy plusk. Zabłysnęło złote światło, którego źródło jasną smugą pomknęło w kierunku niepokojącego odgłosu. Po paru skokach smoczyca stanęła i rozłożyła skrzydła, a złote światło rozbłysło z oślepiającą mocą. Skałka w tej krótkiej chwili zobaczyła tylko ogromną, pełną śmiercionośnych kłów paszczę i pokryte bielmem ślepia drugiego smoka. Potem nie widziała już nic. Natychmiast zakryła rękami rozbolałe oczy. W tej samej chwili dobiegł do niej ogłuszający charkot zmieszany z czymś, co mogło być odgłosem szponów uderzających o kamień. Druga bestia musiała uciec, bo smoczyca w końcu też ucichła. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo zniknęło w mroku podziemi, jaszczurzyca powoli wygasiła bijące z niej światło. Została tylko lekka, złota poświata, która akurat pozwalała jej się orientować w otoczeniu. Złożyła skrzydła i powoli wróciła na swoje miejsce. Po drodze jeszcze rzuciła okiem na kulące się niedaleko ludzkie szczenię. Człowiek wciąż przyciskał dłonie do twarzy, jakby nie wiedząc, że zagrożenie już minęło. Musiała przyznać, że tej nocy spała zdecydowanie zbyt głęboko. Trudno się zresztą dziwić po tak długim i wyczerpującym czasie spędzonym w jaskiniach. Nie usłyszała podpełzającej szepczącej śmierci, ale głos tej mizeroty spokojnie mógłby obudzić nawet umarłego. I jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmiało, to wybiedzone stworzenie właśnie uratowało życie im obojgu. Smoczyca ułożyła się wygodnie, po czym zupełnie wygasiła swój blask. Łypnęła jeszcze okiem w stronę siedzącego pod stalagmitem człowieka, choć nawet jej doskonały wzrok nie był w stanie przebić wszechobecnej ciemności. Wygląda na to, że ludzki pomiot może być przydatny. Odcinek 27. Smok i jego człowiek Skałka siedziała nad brzegiem jeziora ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i usilnie wpatrywała się w wodę. Pustka w jej żołądku powoli stawała się nieznośna. Ostatnia kolacja, którą zjadła jeszcze u Gothi, od dawna była już tylko miłym wspomnieniem. Tak miłym, że zaczynała już mieć wątpliwości, czy ten posiłek nie był tylko przyjemnym snem. W przejrzystej wodzie podziemnego jeziora wypatrzyła natomiast kilka ryb. Wyglądały... dość osobliwie. Przeźroczysta skóra, przez którą było widać mięśnie i wnętrzności, małe, zarośnięte oczy... Mimo to, chyba nadawały się do jedzenia. A może tylko mówił to Skałce jej opanowany głodem umysł. Podwinąwszy rękawy, dziewczyna pochyliła się nad lustrem wody, trzymając ręce w gotowości. Jedna z ryb podpłynęła nieco za blisko. Plusnęło, chlapnęło, zakotłowało się... i łowczyni została tylko z kroplami wody na rękach. Niedoszła ofiara, wraz z paczką współgatunkowców, właśnie zniknęła w zimnych odmętach jeziora. Skałka nie zdążyła ich nawet dotknąć. Jakby pomimo niesprawnych oczu, nadal były w stanie dojrzeć zagrożenie. Leonard pewnie by wiedział, jakim cudem one to robią. Dziewczyna wstrząsnęła głową, odganiając myśli o pozostawionym przyjacielu. Wyglądało na to, że pomoc nie nadejdzie, a ona będzie musiała się stąd wydostać sama. A żadnego sposobu ucieczki nie zdąży wymyślić, jeśli nie zdobędzie pożywienia. Powoli wstała i spokojnie przeszła na dalszą część brzegu, by tam znów spróbować szczęścia. Smoczyca uważnie obserwowała jej wysiłki. Zbierając siły na swoim stałym miejscu, nawet z pewnym rozbawieniem patrzyła na kolejne nieudane próby polowania. Te małe, wątłe rączki ludzkiej mizeroty zdecydowanie nie nadawały się do tego zadania. Ale za to jakie śmieszne to były porażki! Czekaj, teraz znowu!... Człowieczek ponownie pochylił się nad wodą. Rozłożył ręce jak wiewiórka podczas skoku i zastygł w tej co najmniej dziwnej pozycji. Nagle wystrzelił rękami do celu i... nad taflą jeziora pokazały się tylko dwie, powykręcane nogi. Cała reszta stworzenia zniknęła w jeziorze, rozchlapując wokół spienioną wodę. Gdyby smoki mogły się śmiać, jaszczurzyca pewnie by teraz sama wpadła ze śmiechu do jeziora. A że ta reakcja nie jest im niestety znana, smoczyca tylko machnęła ogonem, nadstawiając uszu w kierunku na wpół tonącej istotki. Skałka odbiła się rękami od dna i wreszcie udało jej się znaleźć w całości na brzegu. Wstała i wykręciła tunikę w miarę możliwości, próbując przy tym nie zachlapać chociaż butów i spodni. Spróbowała osuszyć także warkocz, z którego woda kapała niczym ze źródła. Gdy skończyła, zerknęła w kierunku leżącej przy brzegu gadziny. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że ta w duchu się z niej śmieje. Smoczyca nagle podniosła się z ziemi i wzbiła się w powietrze. Przeleciała nad jeziorem, po czym zawróciła i zniżyła lot tak, że niemal dotykała łapami tafli. Pochyliła łeb i rozchyliła nieco pysk, przecinając dolną szczęką lustro wody. Przeleciała tak parę metrów, gdy jakaś nieostrożna ryba w końcu wpadła jej do paszczy. Natychmiast chwyciła ją w zęby i wylądowała ze zdobyczą na brzegu. Wciąż głodna dziewczyna westchnęła. Nie miała skrzydeł, więc nie mogła skorzystać z tej metody. Rozejrzała się po jaskini. Właśnie... Nadszedł czas na użycie bardziej ludzkiego sposobu. Zaczęła metodycznie przeszukiwać jaskinię, cały czas uważając, aby mieć smoczycę w zasięgu wzroku. A może żeby to jaszczurzyca zawsze mogła ją widzieć. Dość, że upatrzyła sobie wreszcie mały stalagmit, wprost idealny do użycia w charakterze narzędzia: na tyle gruby, żeby się nie złamał, na tyle cienki, żeby dało się go odłupać, a także na tyle ostry, by przebił rybią skórę. Nie była w stanie go ułamać rękami, więc znalazła odpowiedni kamień i usiadła z nim przy stalagmicie. W ciszę groty nagle wdarło się kilka donośnych puknięć. Zaskoczona smoczyca uniosła łeb, nadstawiając uszu w kierunku źródła hałasu. To było to ludzkie szczenię. Człowiek co chwila walił kamieniem w jedną z tych skalnych igieł - biedaczysko chyba już oszalało z głodu. Chociaż... Wsłuchała się uważnie w odgłosy uderzeń. Trochę przypominały one jej własne klekoty, którymi często się posługiwała w obecności ludzkiego pomiotu. Czyżby on próbował ją naśladować? W ten dziwaczny, głupawy sposób chciał się z nią porozumieć? Jakie to zabawne. Wstała i podeszła powoli do hałasującej istotki. Tamta nawet tego nie zauważyła, całkowicie pochłonięta swoim zajęciem. Smoczyca przechyliła nieco łeb, przyglądając się badawczo człowiekowi. Z jego głowy zwieszał się długi sznur splecionych, brązowych włosów, teraz wymykających się ze splotu na wszystkie strony. O ile pamiętała, tylko kobiety nosiły takie rzeczy. Czyli jej człowiek musiał być małą samicą. Jak w ogóle nazwać młodą samicę człowieka?... Człowieczka? Kobietka? To drugie już brzmiało lepiej. Nagle wstrząsnęła łbem. Właściwie dlaczego ona się nad tym zastanawia? Wtedy "kobietka" odwróciła się i aż podskoczyła na swoim miejscu. Pobladła jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, mocniej zaciskając palce na kamieniu. Żałosne. Jakby ten mały kawałek skały dawał jej jakąkolwiek ochronę. Obydwie zastygły w bezruchu, uważnie się w siebie wpatrując. Skałka powoli rozluźniła uścisk, opuszczając kamień na podłoże. Aż do tej pory postrzegała smoki jako zagrożenie. Te małe gadzinki, jak Nefryt czy Iskra, wprawdzie nie były w stanie jej niczego zrobić, ale one tak naprawdę nie zaliczały się do tych ogromnych, skrzydlatych bestii, które dotąd budziły w niej strach. A jednak ta smoczyca jej nie zabiła. Nie zrobiła tego za pierwszym razem, ani wczoraj, w nocy, ani nawet teraz, gdy podeszła ją niezauważona. Poza tym mieszkańcy Berk żyją we względnym pokoju z tymi zwierzętami. Ujeżdżają je, pozwalają im żyć wśród nich... Może więc nie są to takie bezwzględne potwory? Myśląc nad tym, wciąż wpatrywała się w smoczycę. Ta chyba wreszcie się znudziła tym bezruchem, bo odwróciła się i nonszalancko machnęła ogonem. Skałka w ostatniej chwili padła na ziemię, uchylając się przed ponownym uderzeniem tej części ciała jaszczurzycy. Smoczyca wróciła na swoje miejsce i ułożyła się wygodnie. Stukanie znów odbiło się echem od ścian groty. Mimowolnie zastrzygła uszami. Ten dźwięk powoli robił się denerwujący. Zaklekotała groźnie, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie, a człowiek wreszcie ucichł. Poleżała trochę, zbierając siły. Już nawet zaczynała trochę przysypiać. Nagle rozległ się trzask i cichy stukot. Zaniepokojona, uniosła łeb i rozejrzała się wokół. Ah, znowu ten człowiek. Wygląda na to, że kopnął tę skalną igłę z taką siłą, że ta się w końcu ułamała. Teraz schylił się po odłupany kamień. I co niby chce z nim zrobić? Zjeść go? Wstrząsnęła łbem i wstała. Spojrzała na dziurę w sklepieniu, przez którą do jaskini wpadało blade, przesłonięte przez liście światło. Trzeba się wreszcie zabrać do pracy. Wzbiła się w powietrze i podleciała do otworu. Wczepiła się szponami w jego brzegi i naparła na nie z całej siły. Zaczęła wyszarpywać kolejne odłamki skalne wymieszane z ziemią. Opadały z pluskiem do wody, a za nimi zsypywała się ściółka, która próbowała się jej dostać do oczu. Musiała zacisnąć powieki, tym samym pracując na ślepo. Gdy niemal opadła z sił, oderwała się od dziury i przeszybowała na brzeg jeziora. Ułożyła się na swoim miejscu i przyjrzała się swemu dziełu. Przejście odrobinę się powiększyło. Jeszcze tak kilka razy, może więcej, i droga do wolności stoi otworem. Wtedy usłyszała z boku plusk. Szybko zerknęła w tamtym kierunku. Jej człowiek właśnie siedział nad jeziorem. Jedną ręką zasłaniał usta, powstrzymując się od triumfalnego okrzyku, a w drugiej unosił dumnie swój kamienny kolec. Na kawałek skały nabita była świeżo złowiona ryba. Nawet imponujące. Na swój sposób. *** Noc przebiegła nawet spokojnie. Raz tylko człowiek obudził ją, gdy kolejna szepcząca śmierć kręciła się w pobliżu. Nie musiała nawet specjalnie jej przeganiać - krótkie rozświetlenie korytarza prowadzącego do groty absolutnie wystarczyło. Po nocy do jaskini wpadło światło dnia, w którym złowiła sobie śniadanie. Potem podjęła kolejną próbę powiększenia otworu. Gdy wreszcie położyła się wygodnie na swoim miejscu, zerknęła na jej człowieka. Kobietka leżała skulona pod swoim stalagmitem. Trwała tak od rana, nie ruszając się z miejsca przez cały ten czas. Smoczyca myślała, że człowiek odsypia swoją conocną wartę, ale trwało to już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Wstała i ostrożnie podeszła do leżącej istotki. Bała się ją obwąchać, podejrzewając podstęp, ale przyjrzała się jej z bliska. Co się dzieje?... Czy ty już umarłeś, człowieku? Skałka nie czuła się dobrze. Była słaba, chciało jej się pić i wymiotować równocześnie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy była to wina surowych ryb, czy tej dziwnej wody z podziemnego jeziora. Otworzyła oczy. Smoczyca stała nad nią, przyglądając się jej z przechylonym łbem. Po chwili ta cofnęła się i poleciała nad jezioro. Szybko złowiła jedną rybę i ze zdobyczą w paszczy wylądowała przed dziewczyną. Położyła jedzenie na ziemi i cofnęła się, bacznie obserwując chorą. Skałka podniosła się nieco, wspierając się na łokciu. Patrzyła z zaskoczeniem na ten nagły akt dobroci. W końcu jednak otrząsnęła się z wrażenia i powoli usiadła. Pochyliła się i sięgnęła po prezent, cały czas patrząc na smoczycę. Wzięła podarek do ręki i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Po chwili wstała i zrobiła krok w stronę smoczycy. A potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Tamta stała w bezruchu, obserwując ją z zaniepokojeniem. Skałka wreszcie stanęła i ostrożnie, delikatnie wysunęła przed siebie rękę. Zwierzę nie uciekało, ale cofało głowę, nie dając się dotknąć. Dziewczyna więc zacisnęła zęby, zamknęła oczy i spuściła głowę, wciąż trzymając wyciągniętą dłoń. Smoczyca ze strachem patrzyła na rękę człowieka. Z początku chciała odskoczyć, potem wahała się, czy się na niego nie rzucić. Nie zrobiła jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego ostrożnie obwąchała ludzką dłoń. W końcu co może jej zrobić z zamkniętymi oczami? Ręka pachniała bagnami i morzem. Jaszczurzyca była zaskoczona, jak tak dwa różne zapachy mogły się znaleźć na jednej osobie. Poza tym wyczuła woń innych ludzi, ale bardzo słabą i niemal całkowicie zagłuszoną przez resztę. Jej człowiek musiał już od dawna być sam. Zupełnie jak ona. Z ciekawości trąciła nosem tę osobliwą dłoń. Skóra człowieka była dziwnie miękka i gładka. Wtedy kobietka uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Smoczyca wystraszyła się. Natychmiast się wycofała i jednym machnięciem skrzydeł wróciła na swoje miejsce. Człowiek na szczęście nie szedł za nią. Okręciła się i skuliła na skalnym brzegu. Co się z nią właśnie stało? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą ten ludzki pomiot był dla niej zwykłym, może trochę zabawnym śmieciem. To on się jej bał, nie ona jego. To on powinien uciekać. Trzeba było jednak go zabić na samym początku, a nie narażać się na jego podstępne sztuczki. Zerknęła w stronę człowieka. Trzeba było go unieszkodliwić wcześniej, to fakt. Ale teraz... nie potrafiłaby tego zrobić. Odcinek 28. Szczeniacki wybryk Siedząc pod stalagmitem, bezskutecznie próbowała cokolwiek dojrzeć w mroku zalegającym na końcu jaskini. Minął kolejny dzień, a pomoc, oczywiście, nie nadeszła. Wcale też nie czuła się lepiej, mimo że teraz nie musiała już łowić ryb. Smoczyca sama oddawała jej jedzenie, choć wciąż podchodziła do człowieka z pewną nieufnością - nadal unikała ludzkich rąk, a ryby po prostu zostawiała na brzegu. Skałka jednak ją polubiła. Do tego stopnia, że ochrzciła ją Świetlinką. Sama Świetlinka też coraz więcej czasu spędzała na odpoczynku. Łowiła coraz mniej ryb, coraz rzadziej podlatywała do otworu, a droga do wolności w końcu przestała się poszerzać, nadal nie pozwalając smoczycy na opuszczenie groty. Dziewczyna z niepokojem zerknęła na smukłe ciało jaszczurzycy. Może nawet trochę zbyt smukłe. Jeśli zostaną w jaskini, w końcu one obydwie tu umrą. Skałka wstała, znów patrząc w stronę zacienionej części pieczary. Właśnie stamtąd przyszła Świetlinka. Właśnie tam w nocy pojawiały się te ogromne, zębate smoki. Gdzieś tam musi być przynajmniej korytarz, kolejna grota, a może nawet cały labirynt wydrążonych przez wodę komór. Labirynt, w którym gdzieś pewnie znajdowało się wyjście na powierzchnię. Nie mogą już dłużej zwlekać - potem będą tylko słabsze. Schyliła się po rybę, której dotąd nie była w stanie zjeść. Jak by tu ją wziąć w drogę? Nie miała przecież kieszeni. W końcu zawinęła pożywienie w spód tuniki i tak powstałą torbę przebiła wczoraj zdobytym stalagmitem. Smoczyca ze zdziwieniem obserwowała jej poczynania. Co jej człowiek znowu wyprawia? Badawczo przekrzywiła łeb, patrząc, jak kobietka powoli idzie w kierunku korytarza. Nie, ona chyba oszalała... Zerwała się z miejsca, skoczyła do człowieka i zagrodziła mu drogę, szeroko rozkładając skrzydła. Dziewczyna zastygła w bezruchu, wpatrując się w nią ze strachem. W końcu się jednak opanowała. Ostrożnie poszła w bok, próbując ominąć jaszczurzycę. Ta więc także się przesunęła, nadal blokując przejście. Skałka zatrzymała się i spojrzała Świetlince w oczy. - Musimy stąd iść. - powiedziała stanowczo, wskazując na ciemność za smoczycą. - Tutaj na pewno umrzemy. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu to mówi. Przecież nie sądziła, żeby jaszczurzyca mogła ją zrozumieć. W końcu nawet Nefryt na początku tylko powtarzał usłyszane słowa, w ogóle nie przejmując się ich sensem. Nie dziwne więc, że smoczyca niewzruszenie stała na swoim miejscu. Spróbowała obejść ją z drugiej strony. Gadzina znów zagrodziła jej drogę skrzydłem, przy okazji wydając ostrzegawczy klekot. Skałka zacisnęła zęby, patrząc na przeszkodę przed sobą. Prawdopodobna, szybka śmierć w szponach smoka albo pewne i powolne konanie w tej jaskini. Wybór był oczywisty. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, niebezpiecznie zbliżając ją do skrzydła. Już ludzka dłoń miała dotknąć smoczych łusek, lecz jaszczurzyca w końcu nie wytrzymała. W panice cofnęła skrzydło i odsunęła się od człowieka. Ten bezwzględnie wykorzystał tę chwilę słabości. Szybko przeszedł dalej, coraz bardziej rozpływając się w mroku. Po paru krokach Skałka musiała opaść na ręce, nie chcąc nagle wejść w jakąś rozpadlinę. Gdy już na pewno nie mogła być widoczna z oświetlonej części jaskini, usiadła na ziemi i spojrzała w tył. Bezradna smoczyca krążyła niespokojnie na nikłej granicy światła i ciemności. Dlaczego ona dała się w to wciągnąć? Co ją podkusiło, żeby darować życie człowiekowi? Ludzie... od nich jeszcze nigdy nic dobrego nie przyszło. Zawsze w grupie, silniejsi, zawsze szkodzący na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Gdzie nie bronią, tam podstępem. Nie ważne, czy na ich terenie, czy w lesie, nie mając poszanowania nawet dla świętości, jaką jest terytorium. Bezduszne kreatury wykorzystujące każdą okazję, by zwieść, zranić i zabić. Co to więc za tajemnicza siła, która ciągnęła ją do tego jednego człowieka? Rozświetliła trochę ciemność wokół. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że kobietka nie odeszła daleko. Siedziała na skalistym podłożu, w oczekiwaniu wpatrując się w smoczycę. Jaszczurzyca również usiadła. Miała nadzieję, że tamta w końcu zrezygnuje. Oczywiście, że człowiek nie zrezygnował. Przesunął się głębiej w ciemność, wciąż wpatrując się w smoczycę. Tamta nerwowo stukała szponami o ziemię. Rozumiała, o co chodzi kobietce. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wcale nie chciała wracać do labiryntu. Zbyt długo błąkała się ciemnymi korytarzami. Zbyt długo nie mogła zmrużyć oka, bez żadnej kryjówki, często bez jedzenia i wody. Tylko tutaj miała zapewnione to wszystko. Ale jeśli człowiek odejdzie, cały plan i tak pójdzie się... wałęsać. Skałka z mocno bijącym sercem obserwowała ruchy smoczycy. Naturalnie, wiedziała, że bez Świetlinki nie przeżyje w jaskiniach. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że ta pójdzie za nią. Wreszcie jaszczurzyca powoli wstała i ostrożnie podeszła do dziewczyny. Słowianka odetchnęła z ulgą. Jeszcze na czworakach przeszła parę kroków wgłąb korytarza. Gdy zobaczyła, że smoczyca nadal za nią idzie, w końcu stanęła na nogach i trzymając się ściany, w nikłym świetle swojej towarzyszki, minęła pierwszy zakręt drogi. Drogi do ocalenia... bądź śmierci. Ta druga opcja była bardziej prawdopodobna. * Starały się cały czas iść w górę. Niestety, wciąż trafiały na ślepe zaułki, z których nie raz musiały się bardzo długo wracać. Dwukrotnie Świetlinka musiała przeganiać czające się w mroku zębate smoki, a raz natrafiły na bardzo głęboką rozpadlinę. Smoczyca z niepokojem obserwowała, jak jej człowiek staje niedaleko krawędzi skalnej szczeliny. Trudno to było w zasadzie nazwać szczeliną, bo wyrwa w podłożu miała prawie trzy metry szerokości i ciągnęła się daleko poza granice światła rzucanego przez jaszczurzycę. Skałka z ciekawości spojrzała w dół. Nie było widać dna, które również ginęło w ciemnościach. Nagle usłyszała dziwny skrzekot, dochodzący z drugiego brzegu rozpadliny. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok i zmrużyła oczy, próbując cokolwiek tam dojrzeć. Z mroku powoli wyłoniła się sylwetka co najmniej osobliwego zwierzęcia. Już dwie silne nogi, długi ogon i groteskowo krótkie przednie łapy wyglądały niepokojąco. Najgorsza jednak była głowa, długa i wąska, z rzędem złowrogo błyszczących kłów, niczym wyjęta z dziecięcych koszmarów. Bestia stała lekko pochylona, podejrzliwie łypiąc okiem na przybyszów. Skałka nie miała pojęcia, jak mogłaby nazwać to stworzenie. Miejscowi jednak każde dziwniejsze zwierzę po prostu wrzucali do worka "smok", więc postanowiła przy tym pozostać. Mimo, że nie widziała żadnych skrzydeł u właśnie napotkanej poczwary. Świetlinka syknęła na obcego smoka, a Skałkę lekko popchnęła skrzydłem w lewo. W tamtym kierunku podłoże się nieco wznosiło, wyznaczając ich dalszą drogę. Słowianka poszła we wskazaną stronę, a smoczyca za nią. Dziwaczny jaszczur przekrzywił łeb i odprowadził je wzrokiem, lekko kiwając ogonem. Po chwili rozpłynął się w ciemności. Rozpadlina powoli się zwężała, lecz także zbliżała się do ściany groty. W efekcie droga zamieniła się w wąską, wyboistą ścieżkę. Skałka musiała trzymać się ściany, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok. Świetlince było łatwiej - wczepianie się szponami w nierówności podłoża spokojnie wystarczało do utrzymania równowagi. Nagle stopa dziewczyny zsunęła się z jednej z rozlicznych wyboistości i wpadła prosto w rozpadlinę. Palce otarły się o kamień, ciało uderzyło w ziemię i Skałka runęła w przepaść. W ostatniej chwili uczepiła się krawędzi. Próbowała wesprzeć nogi o ścianę, ale stopy tylko ślizgały się po wilgotnej skale. Wytężyła wszystkie siły... i nie była w stanie się podciągnąć. A palce powoli zsuwały się z krawędzi. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Nie potrafiła się obejrzeć, ale całą sobą czuła tę ciemność pod sobą, która zaraz ją pochłonie, i czekające w dole skały, które za chwilę połamią jej kości. Z jej prymitywnego pakunku wysunęła się ryba. Żałosny prowiant zniknął w mroku i z mokrym plaskiem uderzył w dno. To był koniec. Dotąd z każdej opresji potrafiła wyjść cało - przeżyła wśród niewolników, przepłynęła wpław sztorm, sama wydobyła się z bagna. Zawsze była w stanie sobie poradzić. Ale teraz... Teraz była bezradna. A smoczyca obserwowała to wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Myślała, że człowiek żartuje. Szczeniak zaraz się przecież znudzi tym głupawym wybrykiem i jednym ruchem znajdzie się z powrotem na ścieżce. Ale człowiek nie wspinał się z powrotem. Co gorsza, zsuwał się jeszcze dalej, a z jego oczu nagle wypłynęło parę kropel wody. Nigdy nie widziała u ludzi takiej reakcji, ale pewnie oznaczała ona coś poważnego. Zaraz, czyli to wszystko jest naprawdę?... Od kiedy to ludzie są tacy słabi? Wyciągnęła szyję, chwyciła zębami za szmatę, która okrywała plecy stworzenia, i pociągnęła je w górę. Jej człowiek okazał się być dziwnie lekki. Kobietka puściła się skały i kurczowo objęła szyję jaszczurzycy. Ta ledwo powstrzymała się od puszczenia ratowanej. Jednak zamiast tego jednym susem pokonała przepaść i tam, na szerszym brzegu, odstawiła człowieka z powrotem na ziemię. r Wreszcie wypuściła z pyska ten zaśmierdły ochłap materiału. A kobietka... wcale nie zamierzała jej puścić. Wciąże obejmowała jej szyję, wtulając twarz w starannie utrzymywane w czystości łuski. Smoczyca położyła uszy po sobie. Mogła się domyślić, że to był podstęp. Człowiek cały ten czas tylko udawał słabego, a teraz próbuje ją udusić! Chociaż... uścisk wcale nie był taki mocny. Nie był w stanie jej zagrozić. Gdyby się głębiej zastanowić, można by było nawet uznać, że jest on całkiem przyjemny. - Dziękuję. - cichy, kojący dźwięk wyrwał się z ust uratowanej. Ciekawe, czy to coś znaczy. Odcinek 29. Smok mądry po szkodzie Ich kroki odbijały się ponurym echem od ścian podziemnego labiryntu. Wciąż wędrowały przez jaskinie, teraz w dodatku pozbawione nawet ich skromnego prowiantu. Skałce pozostał jedynie jej stalagmit, który na czas drogi wbiła w sploty sznura owiniętego wokół pasa. Dotąd tylko raz zatrzymały się na odpoczynek - właściwie była to zaledwie krótka, niespokojna drzemka w skalnym załomie. Gdy tylko Skałka znów była w stanie utrzymać otwarte powieki, natychmiast poszły dalej. Musiały wciąż iść. Musiały jak najszybciej odnaleźć wyjście. Teraz dziewczyna uważnie nasłuchiwała odgłosów wokół i wytężała wzrok, wypatrując zagrożenia. Niepokoiły ją kręcące się tu smoki. Szczególnie tamten dwunogi, który nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego blaskiem Świetlinki. Zastanawiała się, na jakich zasadach te zwierzęta tu żyją. Każdy napotkany gad jak dotąd miał przecież oczy, lepsze lub gorsze. Natomiast żyjące w jeziorze ryby, które na pewno egzystowały w całkowitej ciemności, były całkowicie ślepe. Ponadto tajemnicą było dla niej źródło pożywienia tych wszystkich stworzeń. Smoki muszą pochłaniać ogromne ilości jedzenia - w końcu Świetlince nie wystarczały nawet te dziwaczne, przezroczyste ryby. Ciekawe... W jej głowie kiełkował pomysł tak szalony, że tylko naprawdę zdesperowany człowiek mógłby na niego wpaść. Szły dalej, pokonując malutkie wzniesienia i wciąż szukając drogi w górę. Wędrówka dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Aż w końcu... W mroku nieopodal rozległo się ciche szuranie, jakby szpony tarły o kamień. Skałka gwałtownie zwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę, a smoczyca trochę zwiększyła moc rzucanego wokół blasku. Dziewczyna zobaczyła tylko ciemny, kolczasty ogon znikający we wszechobecnej czerni. To była ich szansa. Człowiek wystrzelił jak z kuszy i popędził w stronę uciekającej szepczącej śmierci. Na ten widok jaszczurzyca zdębiała. Dopiero gdy szalona kobietka dotarła niemal do granicy światła, smoczyca rzuciła się w pogoń. Rozjaśniła swój blask, chcąc jak najszybciej odgonić zagrożenie. Światło wyłoniło długi, najeżony śmiercionośnymi kolcami ogon, teraz wijący się w popłochu. Niestety, człowiek właśnie na to liczył. Biegł ile sił dokładnie za obcym smokiem, coraz bardziej oddalając się od ich ścieżki. W końcu smoczyca dopadła do swojej podopiecznej i zagrodziła jej drogę. Tamta musiała się tego spodziewać. Schyliła się, skoczyła na ugięte nogi i prześlizgnęła się pod brzuchem jaszczurzycy. Odbiła się rękami od podłoża i pognała dalej. Jaszczurzyca popędziła za nią. Zerknęła szybko na otaczające je skały. Zdecydowanie za ciasno... Za ciasno, by rozprostować skrzydła, chwycić człowieka w szpony i odlecieć w bezpieczne miejsce. Trzeba będzie użyć brutalniejszej metody. Skoczyła na plecy kobietki i przygwoździła ją do ziemi. Starała się to zrobić jak najdelikatniej, ale istotka i tak omal nie rozbiła głowy o kamienie. Stworzenie nieudolnie próbowało się wyrwać. Oczywiście, te żałosne wysiłki zmusiły smoczycę do wzmocnienia uścisku na jego ramionach. Podczas gdy oszalały człowiek próbował się uwolnić, rozsądne zwierzę rozejrzało się w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Całe szczęście obcy smok się oddalił. Nagle jaszczurzyca postawiła uszy w mieszaninie zaskoczenia, strachu i ulgi. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że zatrzymała kobietkę w ostatniej chwili. Jeszcze trochę, a obydwie wkroczyłyby na teren szepczącej śmierci. A wtedy... nie byłoby tak pięknie. Skałkę bolało dosłownie wszystko. Ledwo mogła oddychać, a kolana i ręce odzywały się tępym, nieznośnym sygnałem. Leżała twarzą wprost na skale, pewnie przyprawiając skórę o kolejne zadrapania. Wreszcie udało jej się oderwać twarz od twardego, zimnego podłoża. Wciąż przyszpilona przez Świetlinkę, spojrzała z nadzieją przed siebie. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc spełnienie swojego planu. Znajdowały się w kolejnym korytarzu, do którego wejścia wcześniej nawet nie zauważyły. Co jednak ważniejsze, od korytarza odchodził spory tunel. Trzeba było się do niego wspiąć, lecz było to możliwe nawet dla mocno osłabionej dziewczyny. Smoczyca z niepokojem machnęła ogonem. Musiały stąd jak najszybciej odejść. Złapała zębami materiał na plecach człowieka i w końcu z niego zeszła. Za to pociągnęła istotkę w górę, a następnie zawróciła, wlokąc człowieka za sobą. - Nie! Puszczaj! - szczeniak wydał dźwięki stanowczego protestu, równocześnie zapierając się nogami. Niech ten głupiec się zamknie, albo naprawdę go tu zostawi. Szarpnęła mocniej, dając to kobietce do zrozumienia. Tamta więc złapała rękami odzienie przy samej smoczej paszczy. Również szarpnęła, a brudna szmata rozerwała się z trzaskiem. Jaszczurzycy został w zębach tylko marny ochłap. Patrzyła ze zdumieniem, jak jej człowiek dobiega do ściany korytarza i wspina się wprost do tunelu szepczącej śmierci. Ty bezmyślna kupo mięsa... Nie, "worek kości" to właściwsze określenie. Ze złością wypluła strzęp materiału i zaklekotała groźnie. Człowiek nie robił sobie z tego zbyt wiele. Skałka zatrzymała się nad samą krawędzią tunelu. Dalsza droga ziała nieprzebitą czernią. Ostrożnie sięgnęła ręką do środka, a potem uważnie wymacała dno. Ledwo się powstrzymała od triumfalnego okrzyku. Zacisnęła palce i wróciła dłonią do światła. W ręce trzymała... ziemię. Te kilka ciemnych grudek brudzących jej palce były jak dar od bogów. Były nadzieją, szansą na ocalenie i nowe życie. Były najwspanialszym widokiem w świecie. Odwróciła się do Świetlinki i rzuciła garść ziemi pod łapy smoczycy. - Zobacz, to jest ziemia! - powiedziała. - Jest dla nas nadzieja! Tamta tylko prychnęła, wcale się nie ciesząc. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i wspięła się do tunelu. Tam usiadła na ziemi, całkowicie kryjąc się w ciemności. - Będę tu siedzieć, aż do mnie nie przyjdziesz. - powiedziała. Z obawą zerknęła na dalszą część tunelu, niezmiennie zalegającą w mroku. Tamten smok był chyba zbyt wystraszony, żeby się teraz tu wrócić. Taką miała nadzieję... Tymczasem jaszczurzyca wcale nie zamierzała łazić po obcych tunelach. Zmrużywszy ślepia, jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała miejsce, w którym zniknęła ta nazbyt arogancka istota. Miała już tego wszystkiego dość. Skałka z zapartym tchem słuchała kroków Świetlinki. Spojrzała na ścianę korytarza, z którego tu przyszła... I, ku jej przerażeniu, rzucane na skały światło powoli gasło. Nie minęła chwila, a Skałka została w całkowitej ciemności. I świdrującej ciszy. Znów została sama. - Świetlinka?... - szepnęła ze strachem. Nie było odpowiedzi. Zsunęła się z krawędzi tunelu i zaczęła czym prędzej schodzić w dół. - Świetlinka? - wołała, czując, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. - Świetlinka, nie odchodź! Poślizgnęła się i spadła na ziemię. Udało jej się zamortyzować upadek dłońmi, które wzbogaciły się o kolejne palące otarcia. - Błagam, wracaj... - wyszeptała, ledwo mogąc wydobyć z siebie głos. Poszła w stronę, w którą pewnie odeszła smoczyca. Na czworakach, rękami macając ziemię przed sobą. Nie było różnicy, czy miała oczy zamknięte, czy otwarte. Nie miała pojęcia, jak daleko zaszła i czy w ogóle idzie prosto. W końcu usiadła na wilgotnym kamieniu, nie mogąc już dłużej powstrzymać szlochu. Znowu to zrobiła. Potraktowała Świetlinkę jak przedmiot, ślepe narzędzie. Jak pochodnię, która musi iść razem z właścicielem, nie posiadającą wolnej woli. Znów zachowała się jak Skałka sprzed bagna. I znów została całkiem sama. Załkała cicho, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Wtedy między palcami dojrzała światło. Z początku nikły, złoty blask wzmacniał się coraz bardziej i bardziej. W końcu odjęła ręce od twarzy, po czym spojrzała na źródło światła. Świetlinka siedziała tuż obok, obrzucając ją zimnym spojrzeniem. Skałka z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Kolejnej szansy już nie dostanie. - Przepraszam. - powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że smoczyca przynajmniej z tonu głosu odczyta jej intencje. - Zachowałam się jak świnia. To się nie powtórzy. Tamta nie zareagowała. Tylko jakby od niechcenia poruszyła jednym uchem. Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Pewnie myślisz, że nie wiem, co robię? - zapytała z wciąż płynącymi z oczu łzami. - Wiem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tam jest teren tych zębatych smoków. I że będą go bronić. Ale... właśnie za tym tunelem na pewno jest wyjście na powierzchnię. - uniosła dłoń i złożyła ją tak, jak jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała garść ziemi. Smoczyca lekko przekrzywiła łeb. - Zanim znajdziemy bezpieczniejsze wyjście, możemy tu umrzeć. Jeśli takie wyjście w ogóle istnieje. Rozejrzała się wokół. Po ciemku wcale nie odeszła daleko - tunel nadal był w zasięgu wzroku. Wskazała go ręką, próbując przekazać Świetlince choć cząstkę jej toku myślenia. - Wiem, że się boisz. - ciągnęła dalej. - To zrozumiałe i absolutnie naturalne. Ja sama się boję. Ale tamte smoki też się ciebie boją. Uciekają przed twoim światłem. Nie mówię, że dzięki temu będziemy bezpieczne, ale przynajmniej mamy jakieś szanse. Znów spojrzała na nią. Smoczyca akurat patrzyła na wylot tunelu, ale po chwili znów przeniosła wzrok na człowieka. - Będziemy tam razem. - powiedziała dziewczyna, znów lekko unosząc dłoń. - Może dzięki temu będziesz się bała choć odrobinę mniej? Jaszczurzyca spokojnie obserwowała całą tę przemowę. Z początku czuła mściwą satysfakcję na widok łez człowieka. Wreszcie ktoś przypiłował tę niepokorną istotę, podciął skrzydła i z hukiem sprowadził na ziemię. Jeśli kobietka znów wytnie jej taki numer, to niech ona nigdy więcej nie poleci. Triumfowała sponad swojego zimnego spojrzenia i wyniosłej postawy. Nigdzie się już nie spieszyła - w sumie tamten smok nie wróci tak szybko, a ona tym czasem może się napawać swoim zwycięstwem. Potem przyszło zastanowienie. Te łzy jednak dawały do myślenia. W zadumie patrzyła na podniesioną dłoń człowieka, jakby ten znowu trzymał w palcach ziemię, a potem na tunel wrogiego jej gatunku. Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, każdy gatunek był jej wrogi. Domyślała się, do czego próbuje nakłonić ją kobietka. Miały wrócić tą samą drogą, którą ona się tu dostała. Myślała o tym już na samym początku, lecz nie miała odwagi znów się zapuścić na obce terytorium. Cały ten czas szukała "bezpańskiego" wyjścia, aż w końcu do reszty się zgubiła w tym labiryncie. Gdyby w czasie swej tułaczki nie usłyszała krzyków człowieka, inne gady w końcu by ją wykończyły. Wygląda na to, że powinna była zaryzykować już dużo, dużo wcześniej. Smok mądry po szkodzie. Spojrzała znów na kobietkę. Szczwane stworzonko ma dar przekonywania. Wstała, wyminęła człowieka i poszła w kierunku tunelu. Odcinek 30. Niech to Na ich nowej drodze unosił się zapach ziemi - zapach wolności. Powoli robiło się coraz cieplej, a tunel łagodnie się wznosił. Natrafiły już na parę odnóg i za każdym razem wybierały tę, która szła stromiej w górę. Cały ten czas były świadome krążącego wokół niebezpieczeństwa. Szły bliżej siebie niż zwykle, jak najciszej stawiając kroki. Zatrzymywały się na każdy, najlżejszy nawet szmer, a wyloty tunelów mijały z duszą na ramieniu. Skałka miała wrażenie, że cały ten czas były obserwowane przez czającą się w mroku parę ślepi. Świetlinka marszczyła nos, nie mogąc się pozbyć z nozdrzy wszechobecnego zapachu gospodarza. Nagle ich uszu dobiegł... śpiew ptaków. Wiedzione tą niebiańską muzyką, minęły zakręt tunelu i nareszcie ujrzały swój cel. W sklepieniu korytarza ziała ogromna wyrwa, przez którą wpadało światło dnia. Nie widziały stąd, co było na powierzchni, lecz wyraźnie słyszały szum liści kołyszących się na wietrze. Skałka przystanęła, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak łatwo znalazły wyjście na wolność. Zbyt dobrze znała życie, by móc tak po prostu przyjąć łatwe zwycięstwo. W tym musiał być jakiś haczyk. Zawsze był. Nagle w tunelu zadudniły kroki. Świetlinka przemknęła obok niej i dobiegła do dziury w sklepieniu. Pomagając sobie skrzydłami, doskoczyła do krawędzi wyjścia, po czym wczepiła się w nie pazurami. Parę szybkich ruchów łap i smoczyca zniknęła na powierzchni, zostawiając dziewczynę w ciemnym tunelu. No tak. Tego można się było spodziewać. Jaszczurzyca mknęła przez las, czując jak malutkie gałązki przyjemnie uderzają w jej łuski. Ściółka znajomo szeleściła pod łapami, potoki zapachów kręciły w nozdrzach, a przebijające się przez liście światło pieściło oczy smoczycy. Upajała się tymi wszystkimi wrażeniami, a jeszcze bardziej odzyskaną wolnością. Po chwili zwolniła, teraz spokojnie krocząc wśród drzew. Zieleń jej łusek doskonale wtapiała się w otoczenie. Jaszczurzyca o tym wiedziała. I po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuła się bezpiecznie. Jej myśli mimowolnie powędrowały do zostawionego w tunelu człowieka. Spokojnie, na pewno sobie poradzi. Na pewno... Wstrząsnęła łbem, próbując odgonić wciskające się do jej umysłu obawy. Poradzi sobie. Nie doskoczy do wyjścia. Poradzi sobie. Jak on się tam wespnie? Poradzi sobie. Został w ciemności. Poradzi sobie. Tam przecież są smoki. Poradzi sobie. Pewnie zginie. Niech to. Stanęła w miejscu i niespokojnie przeorała szponami ziemię. Człowiek sobie nie poradzi. Tymczasem Skałka usilnie próbowała się wspiąć po ścianie tunelu. Chwytała wystające z powierzchni nieliczne kamienie, ale i tak zsuwały jej się palce. Postanowiła więc z każdego odgarniać zalegającą na nim ziemię, lecz niewiele to pomagało. W końcu sięgnęła po swój stalagmit i poczęła się wspinać, wbijając narzędzie w ścianę. I tak się poślizgnęła. Znów boleśnie upadła na podłoże. Przyłożyła dłoń do otartego kolana i zacisnęła zęby z bólu. - Przecież ja cię tu przyprowadziłam, niewdzięcznico... - szepnęła, podnosząc się znowu. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, jak się wtedy poczuł Leonard. Czym prędzej odgoniła tę myśl. Owszem, była słuszna, ale nie było teraz czasu na zastanawianie się nad takimi rzeczami. Potem pomyśli. Jeśli w ogóle będzie jakieś "potem". Ponownie złapała kamienie nad jej głową i postawiła stopę na jednym położonym znacznie niżej. Już miała się podciągnąć, gdy usłyszała z boku ciche, niepokojąco znajome szuranie. Zamarła w bezruchu, starając się nawet nie oddychać. Nie poruszając głową, zerknęła w kierunku, z którego dochodził odgłos. Kątem oka dostrzegła ciemny, najeżony kształt, który powoli się przybliżał. Odwróciwszy wzrok, zacisnęła palce na kamieniach. Wielokrotnie widziała oczy tych gadzin i była pewna, że nie mają dobrego wzroku. Miała więc maleńką, złudną nadzieję, że smok jej nie zauważy. Wystarczy siedzieć cicho i jaszczur przejdzie obok. Tylko tyle... Wtedy usłyszała, jak smok przyspiesza. Teraz na pewno ją zauważył. Czyli jednak nie będzie żadnego "potem". Nie ma powrotu i przeprosin. Nie było, nie ma i nigdy nie będzie. Tyle tylko, że w tym wszystkim udało jej się pomóc Świetlince. Jedyna dobra rzecz, która wypłynęła z morza kłamstwa i manipulacji, jakich się dopuściła. W tej krótkiej chwili jednak ta mała rzecz dała jej dziwną siłę. Siłę, dzięki której oderwała się od ściany, chwyciła mocniej swój stalagmit i wymierzyła go w zębatą paszczę mknącej ku niej bestii. Powitała śmierć z bronią w ręku. Nawet z tak marną bronią. * Jaszczurzyca dyszała ciężko, powoli gasząc swój blask i nadal wpatrując się w ciemność tunelu. Całe szczęście łuski miała na tyle grube, że kolce napastnika zostawiły zaledwie parę krwawych, piekących kresek. Tylko jeden z nich utknął w tylnej nodze, lecz nadal mogła nią całkiem sprawnie poruszać. Mogło być gorzej. Wspomnienia ostatnich chwil niczym spłoszone ptaki ulatywały jej z głowy. Pamiętała tylko z grubsza tę dziką szamotaninę, własny słup roziskrzonego ognia i rzędy długich zębów wirujące tuż przed jej pyskiem. Już byłoby po niej, lecz tamten smok w ostatniej chwili odwrócił łeb. Wykorzystała tę szansę bez krzty litości. Teraz do niej docierało, że może to człowiek odwrócił wtedy uwagę wroga. W zasadzie byłoby to logiczne. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na kobietkę. Siedziała skulona na ziemi, trzymając się za zranione przedramię i szukając wzrokiem kolejnych wrogich smoków. Nie miała już tego skalnego kolca. Pewnie utknął w ciele szepczącej śmierci. Smoczyca z ulgą wypuściła powietrze przez nozdrza. Tym razem już ją weźmie ze sobą. Podeszła do człowieka, chwyciła zębami to, co zostało z materiału na jego plecach i pociągnęła go w górę. Tamten znów objął rękami jej szyję, lecz już nie było to aż tak nieprzyjemne jak ostatnio. Parę machnięć skrzydłami i wreszcie razem znaleźli się na powierzchni. - Dziękuję. - usłyszała znowu, gdy odstawiała istotkę na ziemię. Może ten dźwięk rzeczywiście coś znaczy. Skałka puściła wreszcie szyję Świetlinki i odsunęła się od smoczycy. Ściskając dłonią zranione przedramię, z lekkim oszołomieniem rozejrzała się wokół. Oczywiście, znalazły się w lesie. Musiały daleko zawędrować pod ziemią, gdyż po bagnach nie było ani śladu. Za to teren był tu nieco pochyły, jakby stały na stoku łagodnego wzgórza. Spojrzała w stronę szczytu wzniesienia - pomiędzy liśćmi szarzało chyba górskie zbocze, choć pewności nie miała. Musiałaby się wspiąć na drzewo, żeby lepiej się zorientować w otoczeniu. Na razie wolała nie ryzykować upadkiem z wysokości, szczególnie w sąsiedztwie siedliska smoków. Poszła więc w dół wzgórza, a Świetlinka podążyła za nią. Skałka cały czas bacznie obserwowała otoczenie, próbując zapamiętać wybraną przez siebie drogę. W końcu natrafiły na niewielki strumyk, cicho szemrzący wśród gładkich kamieni. Obydwie rzuciły się na brzeg i łapczywie zaspokoiły pragnienie. Gdy Skałka nie była w stanie już więcej wypić, ostrożnie podeszła do smoczycy, wyciągając dłoń w stronę sterczącego z jej łusek kolca. Ta cofnęła się i zmierzyła dziewczynę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Nie przyjęła pomocy, lecz sama okręciła się w miejscu, po czym chwyciła kolec zębami. Szybko go wyszarpnęła i odrzuciła w krzaki. Następnie usiadła w niewielkim oddaleniu, gdzie zajęła się wylizywaniem ran. Słowianka westchnęła i przysiadła nad brzegiem strumienia. Odwinęła rękaw i krytycznym okiem obejrzała swoją ranę. Kilkucentymetrowa, krwawa kreska przecinała wierzch prawego przedramienia pod lekkim skosem. Oby tylko tamte kolce nie były zatrute. Obmyła ranę i zawinęła ją w prowizoryczny bandaż z oddartego kawałka tuniki. Wcześniej musiała umyć także ów bandaż, gdyż oblepiająca go ziemia nie wróżyła dobrze procesowi gojenia. W końcu wstała i powoli poszła z biegiem strumyka. Ten ruch nie uszedł uwadze Świetlinki, która natychmiast podążyła za człowiekiem. Skałka przez chwilę szła ze spuszczoną głową, wsłuchując się w szelest ściółki za nią. Wreszcie zatrzymała się, zamyślonym wzrokiem omiatając drzewa przed sobą. Świetlinka widocznie się do niej przywiązywała, a ona sama też czerpała coraz więcej przyjemności z kontaktu ze smoczycą. Wiedziała, do czego to zmierza. Ta osobliwa więź, oczywiście, się zacieśni, właściwie nierozerwalnie je ze sobą złączając. Doświadczyła tego już z Nefrytem. Nadal brakowało jej jego ciągłego trajkotania, zabawnie strzygącego pióropusza i kojącego ciężaru na ramieniu. Z tym że w przypadku Świetlinki ich znajomość mogła nabrać zupełnie innych, poważnych konsekwencji. Mogła nauczyć się na niej latać. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na stojącą wśród drzew smoczycę. Wzrok prześlizgnął się po zielonych łuskach, falistych rogach i teraz starannie złożonych skrzydłach. Patrzyła na drogę do domu, jedyną szansę na spełnienie tak długo snutego marzenia. Wcale nie chciała tak postrzegać Świetlinki. Nie chciała wyrywać jej z naturalnego środowiska, zmuszać do życia wśród ludzi i do służby jej pragnieniom. Nie chciała jej krzywdzić. Nie potrafiła jej tego zrobić. Czuła, jak zaciska się jej gardło, a łzy napływają do oczu. Zacisnęła pięści, walcząc z odruchami niepokornego ciała, lecz w końcu udało jej się wydobyć z siebie głos. - Odejdź. - szepnęła słabo. Zebrała się jeszcze w sobie, i w końcu przemówiła zaledwie drżącym głosem. - Dla własnego dobra, odejdź! Cofnęła się przy tym i szybko machnęła rękami, odganiając smoczycę. Tamta z zaskoczeniem usiadła, nadstawiając uszu. - Odczep się ode mnie! - krzyknęła Skałka, nie potrafiąc już powstrzymać łez. Znów machnęła rękami. Świetlinka nie zamierzała stamtąd odejść, więc sama się ciągle cofała. - Odejdź stąd, zostaw mnie w spokoju!... I nie idź za mną! Gdy uznała, że już wystarczająco się oddaliła, odwróciła się i czym prędzej poszła przez las. Odeszła od strumienia, roztrącając przed sobą wszechobecne gałązki. Byle dalej od Świetlinki. Żeby tylko za nią nie poszła. Tymczasem zdziwiona jaszczurzyca obserwowała odchodzącą kobietkę. Chyba już nie życzyła sobie jej towarzystwa, a błyszczące na jej twarzy łzy sugerowały, że była to jak najbardziej poważna decyzja. Smoczyca głośno wypuściła powietrze nozdrzami. Powoli wstała, nurzając szpony w ściółce. To było zrozumiałe. Ścieżki ludzi i smoków nigdy nie miały prawa biec razem. Co najwyżej krzyżowały się na krótko, najczęściej boleśnie w skutkach dla strony smoczej. Powinna była się spodziewać, że po wyjściu na powierzchnię ich współpraca się zakończy. Człowiek po prostu oficjalnie jej to oznajmił, czego nie mogła mu mieć za złe. Tylko dlaczego, do licha, to tak bolało? * Skałka odeszła już na tyle daleko, by nie widzieć pozostawionej smoczycy. Przystanęła wreszcie, oparła się o najbliższą sosnę, po czym osunęła się na jej korzenie. Siedząc tak, złapała się za głowę i zamknęła oczy. - Jesteś pewna, że to dobra decyzja? - nagle z boku usłyszała głos. Natychmiast otworzyła oczy i zwróciła wzrok w tamtym kierunku. Nieopodal o pień opierał się... Leonard. Skałka drgnęła, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Nie, to nie mógł być on. Pytanie przecież padło po słowiańsku. - Kimkolwiek jesteś... - powiedziała. - To cios poniżej pasa. - Być może. - wzruszył ramionami niby-Leonard. - Czy więc jesteś pewna? Dziewczyna przyjrzała się mu uważnie. Zjawa była nie do odróżnienia od prawdziwego chłopaka, którego zapamiętała. Widok porzuconego przyjaciela bolał. Naprawdę bolał, tak piekąco w samym sercu. - Tak. - potwierdziła mimo to. - Wiesz, że pewnie już nigdy ich nie zobaczysz? - upewnił się, poprawiając odrobinę zbyt duży hełm. - Wiem. - znów potwierdziła, trochę dziwiąc się swojemu spokojowi. Chłopak skinął głową i odsunął się od drzewa. - W takim razie... powodzenia życzę. - powiedział. Poszedł przed siebie. Na chwilę przesłoniło go kolejne drzewo, zza którego już nie wyszedł. Zniknął, zostawiając Skałkę w samotności. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę siedziała w bezruchu. W końcu wstała i zadarła głowę, szukając odpowiedniego drzewa. Gdy je wybrała, ostrożnie zaczęła się wspinać. Krok po kroku, konar za konarem, powoli pięła się wśród rozszumianej zieloności. Musiała dwa razy zrobić sobie przerwę, lecz po każdej z zapałem wracała do pracy. Aż nareszcie, już zdyszana, dotarła na odpowiednią wysokość. Jedną ręką trzymając się solidnej gałęzi, drugą odgarnęła falujące na wietrze liście. Jej oczom ukazał się ogromny las, nietknięty ręką człowieka, pokrywający okoliczne wzgórza. Na horyzoncie widziała niebieską kreskę morza, odcinającą się ostro od zasnutego szarymi chmurami nieba. Po przeciwnej stronie wznosiły się góry. Ich szczyty nie były ośnieżone, jak u tych, o których słyszała w Trusie. Za to skaliste, z nielicznymi plamami zieleni wierzchołki i tak wyglądały monumentalnie. Przez chwilę tak się rozglądała, próbując zapamiętać układ wgórz, gór i brzegu morza. W pamięci tworzyła mapę wyspy, na której spędzi naprawdę wiele czasu. Jeśli nawet nie resztę życia. Mam tylko małe, niewinne pytanie - czy ktoś to jeszcze czyta? :) Na zachętę powiem, że następny odcinek będzie na Berk. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania